Perfect Imperfections
by vindixen
Summary: Hermione decides to attend summer school so that she will be completely ready for her seventh year at Hogwarts, but what will happen when she finds out that her worst enemy is also attending? DMHG… R&R. Rated R for Language and Sex in later chapters.
1. Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any other characters in this fanfic other than Jessica. All others belong to the Great J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Starting my first PUBLISHED story. I've written others with friends but none of them have been published, mainly because I'm a lazy bum, but this one I promised myself I would publish and here it is! R for later chapters and swearing.

Summary: Hermione decides to attend summer school so that she will be completely ready for her seventh year at Hogwarts, but what will happen when she finds out that her worst enemy is also attending? DM/HG… R&R.

Chapter 1 – The Merlin School for the Magically Gifted.

The Merlin School for the Magically Gifted was really quite dreary, despite how the brochures described it. Not only were the stone pathways worn and mossy, but the buildings themselves looked as if they could collapse at any moment, and the dormitories weren't in much better shape. Hermione thought about this as she dragged her bags up the winding stairway, and decided that the appearance didn't matter as long as she got the experience she had been looking for when she enrolled in the school for the summer to earn extra credits and learn as much as possible before her final year at Hogwarts. As she reached the top and began to walk through the narrow hallway, she finally found where she was looking for and knocked on room 371 loudly. Immediately the door swung open and Hermione found herself facing a short spunky blonde girl in jeans and a tank top. "Hey!" The girl piped. "You must be Hermione! It's great to finally meet you. Here, let me take one of those for you." She said, picking up one of Hermione's suitcases and heading back into their room. Hermione followed timidly, and upon entering the room realized that its contents were nothing like the schools depressing exterior. The walls were painted a warm and welcoming yellow and exquisite antique furniture was spread throughout the room. Sunlight seeped in through large windows. An open door lead to a room with two beds and desks and that room lead to a small bathroom with a shower and toilet.

"This is… Amazing! Well… comparatively." Hermione said, pointing out the widow where the stump of a dead tree surrounded by browning grass was just visible.

"Yeah. This place is pretty much a shit hole." The blonde girl agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking… who are you?"

At this question the girl smacked herself in the head, "Oh god, I'm so scatterbrained! I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jessica." She said, extending an arm which Hermione took and shook happily. "So what school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"Wow! I've heard a lot about that school…Harry Potter goes there, right?"

Hermione laughed at this. "Yeah. Yeah, he does."

"Wicked. Have you ever talked to him?" Jessica asked, sitting down and resting her elbows on her knees. She seemed genuinely interested about this topic.

"Yeah, all the time. He is one of my best friends." Hermione responded nonchalantly.

"Wait a second, are you seriously telling me that Harry potter… THE famous Harry Potter is your best friend!"

"Well him and Ron."

"You're shitting me! What's he like?"

"Well… pretty normal actually. He's not stuck up or anything, if that's what you mean. In fact he really often pretends that he never did anything out of the ordinary."

"I never would have guessed."

"What school do you go to during the year?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh!" Jessica replied, snapped out of her thoughts about Harry. "I go here year round. I never really get a break… except holidays and such. How come you're here over the summer?"

"Well… I just love learning. And plus, I want to know as much as I can before I have to get a job after next year… I really would like to be an Auror, and that's hard work. So I took the test and passed… and now I'm here."

"Don't expect anything too great. Do you want me to show you around or something? Here, what's your schedule?"

Hermione handed her the floppy yellow sheet of paper.

"I have 3rd and 5th period with you… that's Charms and Divination."

Hermione groaned inwardly, although she had managed to escape divination at Hogwarts, that didn't seem to be the case at Merlin's. "Divination? I hate that class!"

"Why? Its one of my favorites, the teacher, Professor Ellens is great."

"Well… hopefully I'll have a better experience with her than the divination teacher at Hogwarts."

"Come on, Ill show you around the school so you know where to go when classes start tomorrow." Jessica said getting up and heading towards the door.

After Jessica showed Hermione all the classes and major places at the school they headed back up to their room, chatting and laughing the whole way along until all of a sudden she rammed into to something and came crashing down to the floor with a loud THUMP! After regaining composure she stared up to see what or WHO she had run into and found herself staring into the eyes of a very disgruntled…. DRACO MALFOY? At seeing each other they both immediately jumped to their feet.

"You!" He cried with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"And you!" She shouted back. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"None of your business! Why are YOU here?"

"None of YOUR business!"

"…Fine."

"Fine!" Hermione shouted pausing for a second in which there fell an awkward silence until she grabbed Jessica's arm and Speed down the Hallway to her room.

"Uh… who was that?" Jessica asked, bewildered.

"I can't believe HE is here of all people! What are the odds! Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me!"

"Slow down there, Speedy. Care to explain?"

"THAT was Draco Malfoy, a huge close-minded git who goes to Hogwarts with me. We've hated each other since our first year."

"Oh… That must suck. But how can you hate him? He is SO hot! I've been eyeing him for the last week!"

"What are you talking about…?" Hermione asked.

"Um… Didn't you look at him?"

Hermione pondered this question and realized that, in all her fury, hadn't looked at him. "Well… No." She replied truthfully, and then realized that it was _Malfoy_ she was thinking about and quickly added "And I don't want to!"

"…Why?"

"Because he is my worst enemy!"

"But he is still hot."

"Is that all you think about."

Jessica paused for a second, her brow furrowing, and then replied simply. "Yes." Then added "Well… that and school work."

Hermione laughed at the inappropriate comment. "You seem so easy going though… not like most people who go to a place for 'the gifted.'" As soon as Hermione said this, she realized how rude it sounded and quickly added "I'm sorry! That must have sounded awful… Its just you seem like one of my friends, and none of my friends would even consider going to a school like this one year round."

Jessica smiled. "Don't worry about it… I get that all the time. But just because I like to have fun and don't have a stick permanently wedged up my ass doesn't mean that I'm a bad student." Then at seeing Hermione still looking guilty, she got up and gave her a warm hug. "I'm going to go to bed, tomorrow classes start and I want to get a good night of sleep. Don't worry, this is going to be a FUN summer! I'll make sure of it." She said, getting up and heading off to her room.

Hermione smiled at her new friend, and knew that (despite Malfoy being there) it was going to be a good summer. A summer to remember.

A/N: So there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know the school name might be a bit on the unoriginal side, but hey, Merlin is such a famous wizard I figured SOME school was bound to be named after him. It is my opinion that the first few chapters are the hardest to write, therefore later chapters will be a lot more interesting. PLEASE review and leave comments/suggestions! THANKS!


	2. Nightmares

BEEP! the alarm clock sounded shrilly until a balled fist came slamming down upon it and it died with a final wail. Draco lifted himself out of his bed and slowly began to dress himself. He hated the summer, and now he had an even better reason to hate it. Summer school. Unlike Hermione, he had not signed up willingly but there was no disobeying his father. Many of the students at Hogwarts would easily refer to Draco Malfoy as powerful, but compared to Lucius he was a sniveling infant. And it was for that reason that Draco found himself taking the test to get into this particular school in the spring of last year, and after that staring at his acceptance letter numbly, and after that packing his bags and now here in his new dorm room with his snoring roommate… snoring. But what made this horrible situation particularly horrible was that yesterday he had run into one of the last people he would expect to be seeing over the summer. His worst enemy. From the second he had seen Hermione in class at Hogwarts in their first year, begging to answer the teacher's questions, he had hated her. After she befriended Potter he had loathed her. And when he had found out that she was a mudblood, he had despised her, and now, practically 6 years later, he felt the same way. He didn't deny that she had grown up over the years, her hair getting less frizzy, he teeth less bucked, and her big brown eyes even more shocking. She may have been attractive, but she was still Hermione Granger, and nothing would make him change his mind about her.

'_Where the fuck is room 115!' _Hermione asked herself as she became a bit more frantic in her search when she realized she was already a minute late. This was the first time in a VERY long time that Hermione had been late to class, even though she was not looking forward to it. She had had very bad experiences in the past with Potions and had a feeling that this would not be much better. Finally spotting the room she dashed in. The room was very welcoming, unlike the dungeons, and well lit to boot. The woman standing in front of the class didn't look much older than Hermione herself with reddish brown hair and rosy cheeks. Hermione scanned the room for a seat and her heart immediately sunk as she realized that the only available chair was right next Malfoy. It was already her 4th class of the day and she was starting to think that she wouldn't have to share a class with him for once. She was wrong. She took the seat and plopped her bag down between them. He shot her a death glare.

"Good afternoon class… My name is Professor Jenkins. I'll be teaching you Potions for the summer and some of you for the whole year. This is my first year as a teacher so please be easy on me." She said. She seemed more afraid of the students then they were of her, Hermione noted. "For our first lesson we are going to be learning how to make a polly cocks serum. For those of you who are unsure as to what polly cocks is, it is a illness similar to chicken pocks where the victim breaks out in blue spots all over their body. It is carried by Mosquito's who has drunken the blood of an infected dragon, but what makes this disease most interesting is that it is caught only by wizards or witches. I want you to turn to the person next to you." Hermione reluctantly turned to face Draco. "Introduce yourselves. This will be your lab partner for the WHOLE summer. That means that for the two months you are here, you will work on labs and complete projects with that person. Ingredients and caldrons should be at your table. Instructions," She said with a wave of her wand. "On the board."

"Shit." Hermione swore under her breath.

"This cant be true. I refuse to spend the remainder of my summer paired up with some beaver toothed book worm!" He said, more to himself than to anyone.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Wow Malfoy, you haven't changed a bit! You're still the greasy prick that you were when we met in our first year."

"Yeah, well at least I am a pure blood."

"Yes. And you are also an asshole."

"Shut up, Granger."

"Can you PLEASE stop being so immature? I would like to complete the first assignment of the summer."

"I sure saw that one coming," He said smirking to himself.

Over the remainder of the class they finished the polly cocks serum, talking as little as possible. Several other groups were not so lucky, and ran into some sort of problem, and one boy even spilled some of it on himself in the early stage and broke out in blue spots, and she couldn't help but be reminded of Neville. Professor Jenkins gave them an assignment with their partner for homework, and then finally the bell rang and she sped out of the class trying to get as far away from Draco as she could, until they had to study that evening. The next period she had was divination, but luckily she had the class with Jessica and it wasn't so bad. Finally the day was done and together the two girls walked up to their room. After an hour or so of rest, Hermione bade Jessica goodbye and headed off to Malfoy's room. Upon her arrival she paused for a bit to collect herself. She took a deep breath. Why was she so nervous? It was MALFOY. She knocked loudly two times and was about to knock a third when the door swung open.

"Well, if it isn't Granger." He said smirking down at her. She looked up at him. He certainly had changed physically in the past year. His blond hair had grown a bit and now lay messily over his forehead and his grey-blue eyes were even more apparent that they had been in the past 6 years that they had been at Hogwarts together. His still lean body was now toned and firm, and the faint outline of a six pack was faintly apparent behind his tight black shirt. At seeing her gaze his smirk broadened. "Like what you see?"

She quickly looked away and made a face of disgust. "Don't flatter yourself." She said, pushing past him and into his dorm room. She sat on his couch and noticed that instead of the bright yellow that here walls were painted, his were a pale blue as was most of his furniture.

He joined her and sat across her, watching her take out several books attentively.

"What are YOU looking at?"

"Clearly not very much." He said looking at her with a smirk.

"I _detest_ you." She spat back. "Now if you don't MIND I would like to get started on our project on the background of polly cocks."

"If we must." He replied nonchalantly looking out the window.

"We must."

For the rest of the night they worked on the project, or rather Hermione worked on the project and Draco would help every once in a while. By the time Hermione got back to her room she was fuming. She absolutely _loathed_ him and every part of his being.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, frowning when she saw Hermione walk in the door, fists clenched, slightly red in the face.

"I… HATE… HIM!" She said storming into the room and slamming the door behind her. She got into her pajama's and sat in bed for quite a while until she dozed off into a very light sleep.

Hermione was alone in her room back at home. She was staring out the window at the moon. All of a sudden she heard a sharp knock at her door.

Bunching the covers up around her, she called, "Come in."

It was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come for you." He replied, sitting on her bed.

Hermione was sitting next to him. She could hear his breathing and she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her. She felt light headed and slowly looked up at him. Here eyes met with his shocking blue ones, and she could see that he wanted her. He was moving closer. She wanted him to. He was inches away from her, closer, and closer. He was leaning in and then…

It ended as fast as it had begun. Hermione bolted upright, she was sweating and panting a bit. It was just nightmare. It was a _wonderful_ nightmare.


	3. The Gang

A/N: Okay, so now I also own Chance, Ben, and Pammy. I guess I totally blanked and forgot that Jessica could not be friendless with her outgoing personality. Anyway, keep on reading!

Chapter 3 – The Gang

FLASHBACK-

"Y-You're what?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm leaving." He stated plainly.

"But…but…" tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes and dribbled down her cheeks. "Why?"

"You know that this is a huge opportunity for me, baby. It would be unfair to me not to take it." Krum referred to his new job offer of traveling around the world with a famous Quidditch team.

"What about us?"

"What about us?" He asked, simply.

He was heartless. He was a heartless bastard. She turned and ran.

END OF FLASHBACK-

Hermione thought back to last year. She had been going out with Viktor for nearly 6 months before he broke her heart. Now, almost a year later, she still missed him despite her attempts to forget him.

"Ready?" Jessica asked, startling Hermione from her daydreams.

"Oh… Yeah." She sighed getting up from where she sat and following Jessica out of their room and down towards the Dining Hall.

"There are some people I want you to meet! The gang… if you will."

"Okay. What are they like?"

"Like… me. You'll find out yourself I guess." She led Hermione over to a long rectangular table where several people were already sitting. There were two boys, one had longish black hair that fell into his face and had several blue highlights in the front, and one had curly brown hair that was very… big. There was also a girl who had short hair that came down to her chin which was a dark red. She reminded her of Ginny. They were all very artsy craftsy, and smiled as the pair walked up to them. "Hey guys!" Jessica said happily. "This is my new roommate, Hermione!"

"Hey." Each of them said, looking at Hermione, seeming like they were trying to see what kind of person she was.

"Hermione, this is Chance," She said pointing to the boy with the blue streaks. "Ben, and Pammy."

"Hi…" She said nervously. She felt like she was being judged.

"Sorry about THEM." Jessica said elbowing Ben in the ribs. "They aren't very accepting of strangers at first. We're a very… close knit group."

"So what school do you go to?" Asked Pammy, who seemed to be the most outgoing of the three.

"Hogwarts. I take it you all go to Merlin's?"

They nodded.

"What do you think of Merlin's so far?" Ben asked.

"I like it! It's refreshing to be back at school." Hermione answered.

"Are you kidding me? I hate staying at school year round. You're an odd one. You will fit in with us well." Pammy said, grinning. "So fill us in on your life."

"Well…" Hermione began. "My parents are muggles so when I got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts it came as a total shock, but I started studying it a lot and now I'm top of my class."

"Tell them about Harry Potter!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh… Yeah. He is one of my best friends."

They had the same reaction that Jessica had had.

"Are you serious!" Pammy asked excitedly. "I saw some recent pictures of him last year… He's a hottie!"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, a lot of girls go for him back at Hogwarts. So now it's your turn. Tell me about _your_ lives."

"I'm the middle child of a big family." Pammy started. "I have 6 brothers and 3 sisters, five younger, four older. I always knew I was a witch because my whole family is… well except for my older brother Paul. He's a squib."

"Wow… that's a huge family. I'm the only child." Hermione replied.

"I live with my dad. I transferred to Merlin's in my 3rd year." Ben told.

All eyes turned to Chance to hear his story, but he didn't look up and continued eating.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him, he doesn't talk much." She then leaned in to Hermione and whispered "He's American."

Hermione laughed. Just then the bell sounded loudly and everyone began getting up from their seats and heading out the door. "Well… It was great meeting you."

"You too." Pammy smiled.

Hermione stood up from the table and walked out the door.

It had been a long day of classes and Hermione wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with a nice book. She quickly changed into pajamas and hopped into bed, curling up under the covers.

FLASHBACK-

Viktor's lips touched her own in a pure kiss. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue inside. His hands slid up and down her sides, causing her to sigh peacefully. She could feel his hands on her hips… stomach… and then going higher, fumbling to undo her bra.

"Wait…" She spoke softly.

He looked up at her, aggravated. "Yes?"

"I don't want to do this yet… I'm not ready."

"Hermione, we have been going out for like 5 months, and we still haven't done ANYTHING other than kiss!"

"I'm sorry… I just want my first time to be special…" She said looking down.

He took her chin in his hands and tilted it up to look at him. "I love you."

He spun such bittersweet lies.

END OF FLASHBACK-

A/N: The last flashback was obviously set before the first. They didn't get back together after he broke her heart. I know that Viktor goes out of character in the fact that he doesn't seem to have an accent and everything. And also, just as a background note, this was during the summer, he did not switch and attend Hogwarts.


	4. Psychic

A/N: Thought I'd add a little twist to spice up Jessica's character :) Hope you enjoy. R&R

Chapter 4 – Psychic

Every since her 3rd year Hermione knew that if she ever saw or had to deal with a flubberworm again it would be too soon, and as she stared down and the chubby gray blob she wanted to kill herself. Why must teachers torment her?

"When you are digging with a shovel, take care that your flubberworms do not get chopped in half, for unlike earthworms, they do not grow back. If cut in half, the flubberworm will spray a foul smelling gas from its body as a last means of protection, and trust me, you do not want that getting into your eyes." Short little Professor Whigsby shouted over the sound of talking and shoveling.

"Excuse me?" A frail girl shouted from the crowd. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we learning about flubberworms in a school for the 'Magically Gifted'? I learned about them in my second year at my school!" the girl was clearly only attending for the summer, like Hermione.

The professor chuckled to herself. "No dear, we are no learning about flubber worms of course! We are simply digging them up to _feed _them to the creatures we are learning about." With that, she walked over to a rather large box and pulled out a most peculiar looking creature. It resembled a very large bull frog of sorts, but instead of any normal frog, it had one very large yellow cat like eye in the middle of its forehead. A single horn protruded from its head and two very small rounded wings (that she suspected would never hold the fat thing in air) were just visible behind its back.

"I've heard of those!" Hermione shouted. "They are called Zaboots, or one eyed toads. They are supposed to be REALLY rare!"

"Precisely correct!" Professor Whigsby beamed. "Zaboots are a most interesting phenomenon. Their horns attract lightning, and then store the electricity which they use to zap their prey. What makes them even more special is that they can store electricity for up to a week after it hits them. Sadly, many larger creatures like to eat them and so they are becoming more and more scarce. Let me demonstrate their feeding ritual." She said, placing the Zaboot on a small table and then grabbing an especially large flubber worm and placing it infront him. The black sliver in the middle of the Zaboot's yellow eye glowed blue for several seconds then all of a sudden and sharp beam of electricity shot from his eye and zapped the flubber worm which immediately twitched then stopped moving, a bit of smoke steaming from its limp body. The Zaboot's fat tongue whipped out and caught the flubberworm swallowing it with one gulp. The students gasped.

"Isn't that somewhat cruel!" Asked a boy from the crowd.

The professor shrugged. "Everything has to eat. I could say the same about you when you're chowing down on steak or hamburger."

The rest of class was not the least bit dull. The Zaboot proved interesting in more ways then one, and gave the class a good laugh when it tried to hoist its blubbery body into the air, its tiny wings flapping frantically before plopping back down with a 'Ribbit.'

After the bell rang, Hermione headed down to lunch and joined 'The Gang' at their eating table.

"EW! You ACTUALLY think he's cute!" Gasped Jessica, choking on her pumpkin juice.

"You actually don't?" Asked Pammy simply.

"He has a WART on his NOSE!"

"Its barely visible… more like an overgrown pimple!"

"Gross. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Oh, Hey Hermione!" Pammy said, waving madly.

"Hey" She said, sitting down beside her.

"We were just talking about Pammy's awful tastes. Right now she likes a guy with a wart so big it could be his unborn twin."

Hermione bust into laughter. Pammy glared at Jessica. "I never made fun of YOU when you thought that one girl was a guy and liked her for a month!" She retaliated.

"Hey! You said you would never bring that up again!" Jessica said, laughing at herself. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, we learned about these really funny one eyes toads in care of magical creatures!"

Ben nodded. "Zaboots. Whigsby is crazy over those. You'd think it was her pet or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't expect that that's the last you'll see of them."

"Ooh!" Pammy squealed. "Tomorrow's campfire night!"

"Are you serious!" Jessica shouted excitedly. "Already!"

"Yup!"

"Er… sorry to rain on you parade, but would someone mind explaining to me what Campfire night is?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, sorry. Campfire night is one of the most fun activities at Merlin's. It's a night that happens once every summer where everyone from their grade gets together by the lake and has a campfire, and no teachers are aloud! It's great, you're going to love it. It always ends up in a heated game of truth or dare."

'_Uh-oh.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'Just how I want to start my summer off; embarrassing myself in front of a bunch of strangers.'_

"Sounds fun!" She said out loud.

After a while more of talking and planning (Jessica and Pammy seemed to take truth or dare quite seriously.) Hermione headed off to classes. The day sped by, and 2 hours late, Hermione found her back in her bed, reading. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called out.

Jessica opened the door and slipped in, jumping up on Hermione's bed and looking at her thoughtfully.

"We haven't had a change to talk alone in a while." She stated slowly. "Who is he?"

Hermione looked at her blankly. Who did she mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy you've been thinking about. The one that broke your heart."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How did you know about that!"

"Okay… so maybe I'm a little better at divination that I lead you to believe." Jessica confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I predict things… and sometimes even read minds. That's why I'm here… at a school for the gifted. I'm gifted and divination."

Hermione gaped at her. "How?"

"Well… It just… kind of pops into my head. I will imagine something happening, and then, all of a sudden… it will."

"When did you realize it?"

"I was really little… I just remember on Christmas mornings and stuff sometimes I knew what was in a box just by looking at my parents face. Then later on it progressed. It's not like I can look at someone and know exactly what they are thinking, but every once in a while I will hear their thoughts. I guess I'm just… I don't know…"

"Psychic?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Now tell me who the mystery man is."

Hermione sighed. "Well I met him in my 4th year. Viktor Krum. He went to Durmstrang and was a killer quidditch player. We went out for near 6 months and then…"

"Then what?"

"Then he left. He took some job on a Quidditch team that traveled a lot. He didn't even care that he would be leaving me behind."

"What an asshole. What a rutty cold bastard." Jessica said, giving Hermione a caring hug. They talked into the late hours of the night until finally Jessica returned to her own bed and Hermione fell asleep with many thoughts still drifting in and out of her head.

A/N: I know that I haven't written about Draco in two chapters, but I promise to add him into the next chapter, and it will be juicy xD


	5. Campfire Night

A/N: Review!

Chapter 5 – Campfire Night

Hermione slept in until 12, when she felt something heavy pounce on her. She looked up to see Jessica's face grinning down at her.

"WAKE UPPPP!" She yelled happily. "IT'S CAMPFIRE NIGHT!"

Hermione groaned. "5 more minutes." She said, flipping a pillow on top of her head.

She pulled of Hermione's covers and danced around the room. "Get up get up get out of bed! Get up get up you sleepy head!" She yelled in a singsong voice. Hermione sat up grudgingly.

"Fine. You've gotten me up. Now what is it?"

"I don't think you full appreciate the wonders that IS campfire night!"

"Your right. I don't."

"Well then let me inform you that in only…" She looked up at the clock. "8 hours we will be sitting around a campfire with everyone eating ooey gooey marshmallows and doing outrageously stupid dares, whilst making complete fools out of ourselves!"

"And that's a good thing… why?"

"Because!" Jessica whined. "Come on Herms… your ruining it!"

"First of all, never call me Herms again or you may not live to see Campfire night, and second of all, how am I ruining it?"

"By being such a sourpuss. It's like an unwritten rule that everyone has to be happy on campfire night."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm happy." She said plastering on a fake smile. "See?"

Jessica let out a breath of exasperation and left the room. Hermione went back to bed.

At eight o' clock that evening Hermione, Jessica, and Pammy headed down towards the lake. As they neared it they saw that many of the 7th year students were already having fun, a big campfire shining brightly in the middle. The lake sparkled around them and there were no buildings around them except for a very small rickety outhouse about 50 feet away from the campfire. They joined the crowd happily and soon were chatting and eating and having a good time. All of a sudden, at around 10 Jessica lept up from her seat on the ground, and stood infront of the fire. The noise subsided and everyone stared up at her curiously.

"Okay, This is our LAST year here. Our LAST campfire night. We don't want to spend the whole think blabbing on. So come on, let's get to it!" she said, and several students whooped, knowing what was coming next. "I dare Pammy to go jump in the lake… Naked!" Several of the guys cheered, and Pammy glared at her friend. Jessica laughed. Quickly, Pammy stripped and shot down to the lake, diving in gracefully then coming up and gasping for air.

"DAMMIT JESSICA THIS LAKE IS FREEEEZING!" She chattered.

After returning and putting on clothes, it was Pammy's turn. "I dare… Steven and Kenny to make out!"

"Are you KIDDING me!" Kenny gaped.

"Yeah! I don't go that way!" Steven agreed.

"So you're chickening out?" Pammy asked.

Quickly, they committed their dare. After that, Steven dared a girl named Julie to take off her bra and leave it hanging on the tree, and then Julie dared Nami (A girl who had Muggle Studies with Hermione) to give a guy named Rob a lap dance. Then lastly, Jessica turned to Hermione.

"Hermione… I dare you and that guy over there…" She said pointing straight at Draco "To go sit in that outhouse…. In your underwear!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "There's NO way I will get in that Closter phobic little hut with Mr. Conceited over there" she said gesturing to Draco. "I'd rather die."

"Ooh… I sense DRAMA!" shouted a girl from the crowd.

"You have to Hermione… come on, don't spoil the game!" Pammy pleaded.

"Do I have a say in this?" Draco asked.

"Not really, but go ahead." Hermione spat malevolently.

"Well I'd be willing to complete the task, but granger here is too much of a baby, so maybe you should give her another dare that's easier. Like kissing someone on the cheek." He smirked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She would not be the chicken here. "You know what? I will do it. Let's go Malfoy." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the outhouse. His eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to actually go through with it. "I'm going to get in and get undressed in there, because I don't want to do it out here in the cold in front of the entire grade." She said, stepping into the small outhouse and closing the door.

"Hey!" He shouted in. "I don't want to get naked out here either!"

"Do you think I care?" She hissed back.

Defeated, he took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only a pare of green boxers. Several boys at the campfire sniggered and several girls swooned. He knocked on the door. "Are you ready yet? Its cold out here."

"Yes. I am. She said, opening the door a crack to throw her clothes out, and then motioning for him to come in.

He walked through the narrow doorway and realized immediately that the outhouse was so small that to fit two people into it they had to squeeze together. He felt her bare skin on his and was a bit turned on despite himself. He sat down. As soon as the door had closed they heard footsteps, a click, then bursts of giggles. They had locked the door.

"HEY!" Hermione yelled, twisting the knob and banging on the wood unsuccessfully. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" but they couldn't hear her. She was locked in and outhouse in her underwear… with Draco Malfoy.

"It stinks in here." Hermione stated.

"That's just you, Granger." Draco replied, and she knew he was smirking even though she couldn't see his face in the pitch black space.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I'm sure the in time your stench will overpower it." She replied, shaking from the cold. Her legs were getting tired from standing. "I need to sit on you."

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"I need to sit on you. There is no where else to sit and my legs are falling asleep."

"Fine."

She sat down on him and then heard him sniggering in her ear. "What is it now?"

"Nothing." He said between bouts of laughter. "It's just… Nice thong!" He started cracking up. Hermione realized that indeed she was wearing a thong, and sitting on his lap.

"Fuck off."

"I already have" He replied slyly.

"EW!" She yelled, leaping up and wedging herself in the corner.

"For being top of the class you really are quite stupid, Granger. How would I fuck off when you were sitting on my lap?"

"Whatever. I guess it was just the thought that made my skin crawl." She sat back down on him.

"Well this is fun." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How long do you think we will be in here?"

"Hopefully not much longer." She replied, but she doubted her answer.

There was silence for several minutes. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"In this outhouse? Well because we were dared to and"

"No not in the outhouse, HERE, At Merlin's."

"Well… because I want to be ready for our last year." She replied. She was surprised that he was actually talking to her like a human being. "Why are you at Merlin's?"

"Because of my father of course."

"So you don't want to be here?"

"Of course not."

"Oh."

There was silence for several more seconds.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"You're sitting on my hand."

"Oh! Sorry!" She said hopping up from his lap.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. The Outhouse

RECAP: "Hermione… I dare you and that guy over there…" She said pointing straight at Draco "To go sit in that outhouse…. In your underwear!"

As soon as the door had closed they heard footsteps, a click, and then bursts of giggles. They had locked the door.

Chapter 6 – The Outhouse

Moonlight shone through the cracks in the wooden door of the outhouse, highlighting the features of two restless teenagers. For an hour they could hear the laughter and chattering of the students outside, but soon after that it died off and they were left in silence.

"I'm bored." Hermione stated.

"Yes. Me too." Draco agreed. "What do you want to do?"

"Um… I don't know… There really isn't much TO do when your stuck in a tiny outhouse."

"For once, I agree with you." He said, placing his hand on his lap.

"Ugh… Draco, you're touching me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes… Yes you are."

"I'm not. But you clearly want me to."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Don't deny your urges."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You are SO full of it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"…Don't you want to do SOMETHING?"

"Like what?"

"Anything at all. I get nervous when I'm sitting around doing nothing."

"Well do whatever you need to do as long as it doesn't involve me." As soon as she said this she realized that it sounded perverted. He realized that too.

"Oh, but it would be SO much more fun if it DID involve you." He said. She could feel him smirking again.

She glared at him. More silence followed.

"I wonder what there could POSSIBLY be for two people to do who are sitting practically naked in a very small space…?" He said, sarcastically.

"I couldn't imagine." Hermione responded flatly.

"Come ON granger, I don't like you anymore than you like me… but doesn't the fact that your sitting on my lap in a thong turn you on at all?"

"No."

"Well I'm turned on."

"I know."

"How?"

"I can feel it." She said, grimacing.

"Oh." He said, realizing what she was talking about.

"Do I detect a hint of embarrassment in the oh so great Malfoy's voice?"

"No you don't."

"Hm… you could have fooled me…"

"Shut up, Granger."

"Ah, so it's back to the Ice Prince." She said, laughing at his building fury.

"Granger, I can assure you that the floor is a lot colder and harder than my lap, and I doubt that you would want to be sitting on it."

"Colder, yes. But I'm not sure if it's any harder." She said, not being able to resist the comeback.

"That's it. Get off my lap."

"What? No… I'm sorry." She said hurriedly.

"Then no more witty comebacks."

"Fine." She paused. "How long do you think we have sat in here for?"

"I'd say around 3 hours."

"Wow." She fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's getting hot in here."

"Yeah I noticed." He replied.

She looked back at him, he was sweating a big and it aluminated his beautiful stomach. His hair was dampened and messy. He moved a bit and so did his abs, flexing then releasing.. She became dizzy.

He saw her looking at him. "See, I knew you were a little bit horny."

"I am NOT horny, you clearly are horny enough for the both of us."

He brushed her hair out of her face and whispered into her ear "You are in a tiny room with your worst enemy, naked, and sweating, and you mean to tell me that you are not the least bit turned on?"

"N-no…" She stuttered softly, her breasts heaving with every breath.

"Then you are a much stronger person than me." He whispered again, and before she knew what was happening, their lips locked. He kissed her softly and found that she was kissing him back. It became more passionate and soon his tongue pushed to her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slowly and his tongue slipped in and explored her mouth, his hand coming up to caress her chin and hers flying to his hair. They parted for air, panting.

"Draco…" She said weekly "This is wrong…"

"Yes. It is wrong." He agreed, and then silenced him by hungrily placing her lips on his. He moved his lips down from hers, placing a kiss on her chin, then on her neck, which he bit a sucked causing her to moan quietly.

"Fuck me" She whispered. This excited him even more, and he brought his lips back up to hers. His hand trailed down from her neck and lower, and then she felt it behind her back, fumbling in all his passion to undo her bra. It was when she feel the clasps part and her bra start to slip down her shoulders that realization dawned on her and she remembered what she was doing. She quickly pushed him off of her, and grabbed her bra, clinging it to her chest before it could fully expose her. "What the hell are we doing?" She screamed, backing up against the wall to catch her breath. She redid her bra clasps and slid the straps back onto her shoulders.

"What?" Draco asked, he was still breathing heavily, and he looked light headed.

"This is not how I want this to be! In an Outhouse… With my worst enemy!" She said, smacking herself in the head then sliding down to the floor and clutching her knees to her chest.

"You don't have to be in love to have a night of romance and passion."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't call a place where people piss and shit romantic!"

He frowned. "Well if you put it THAT way it isn't."

"You know what Malfoy, you just stay up there on the toilet, and ill stay down here on the ground, and we will have a rutty good time."

"You need to make up your mind. One minute you want me to, and I quote directly 'fuck you' and the next you want nothing to do with me."

"My mind is made up!" She shouted harshly. "And I want you to leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fine!" He yelled back. "Have a good night on the floor!"

"I WILL!"

And they both turned in different directions from each other and in time, drifted to sleep.

Once again, light poured threw the cracks in the wood, but this time it was sunlight rather that moonlight. Hermione and Draco awoke to a familiar clicking sound.

"What's that?" He asked.

She paused and listened for a second. "MALFOY! SOMEONE IS UNLOCKING THE DOOR!" She said, gleefully, they hopped up and the next second the door swung open. Sunlight spilled in, blinding them. They could see a shadow stepping towards the door and finally as their eyes adjusted to the light, they realized who it was. There, in the doorway, stood the Headmistress of Merlin's, and she did NOT look happy.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the first little bit of fluff surfaced. Anyway, Review and tell me some suggestions! Thanks!

Edit: So far only one person has reviewed :( So to get some feed back, I'm not going to update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews!


	7. Consequences

A/N: Well I got my 5 reviews, so I will update:) and I'm hoping it will go uphill from there… when nobody was reviewing, I was debating over whether or not to continue writing this story. SO KEEP REVIEWING! The people who have read the first few chapters, Thanks for your feedback and I am in love with you for reviewing!

Chapter 7 – Consequences

If there ever was an awkward moment with a teacher, then this would be it. Hermione and Draco sat side by side in wooden chairs facing the headmistress, clad in only their underwear, and she glared down at them with fiery eyes. "Will you please explain how you two ended up together, practically naked, and locked in the Outhouse?" Coming out of her mouth, it sounded even more embarrassing.

"Um… Well…" Hermione began.

"Yes?" The teacher urged angrily.

"You see, last night was campfire night and everyone was playing truth or dare and they dared us to go into the outhouse in our underwear… and then they locked us in. It's really quite funny if you think about it… Heh… heh…"

She was not laughing. "I do not find it funny Mr. Malfoy."

"We really don't know many people at this school and we wanted to make a good impression and…"

"So if all the other students jumped off a bridge, would you do it Ms. Granger?" There was silence. "You two are GUESTS at my school, and if you wish not to obey the rules I can just send you packing. Since this is your first offense I will let you off easy with a weeks worth of detentions, but if anything like this ever happens again you will not be spared a harsh punishment."

"Yes headmistress! I am very, VERY, sorry. I assure you nothing like this will ever happen again!" Hermione pleaded.

The headmistress nodded. "Back to your dorms, both of you."

After they were out of the room Draco turned to Hermione "YES HEADMISTRESS! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!" He mimicked in a whiney voice.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." She replied, turning on her heal and walking up to her room.

Hermione collapsed into her bed. It had been a long restless night on the hard floor, and her back ached. Finally, she would get her good nights sleep and her eyes were just beginning to drift closed when…

BEEEEEEEEEEP! the bell sounded. 15 minutes until first period. Life was cruel.

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger? MS. GRANGER!" she awoke with a start only to find herself in the back of a class room with many faces peering at her. "Ms. Granger, wake up this instant! If you need nap time go back to kindergarten!" The classroom snickered at the teacher's remark.

"Sorry Professor!" Hermione apologized with a yawn. What was becoming of her? Making out with her worst enemy? Falling asleep in classes? Summer school was taking its toll. She sat up and listened to the rest of class, and finally, when the bell rang, skipped lunch to go up to her room and sleep. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione?" She turned her head. It was Jessica. This was the first time after meeting the bubbly blonde, that Hermione had seen her timid.

"Thanks A LOT for leaving me out there in the outhouse! Did you know that the headmistress found us and gave us a week of detention!"

"I know, I know… I'm sorry! I'm an awful friend!"

"Well why didn't you unlock me!"

"I didn't know it was locked… I just thought that you two were…Having fun in there or something."

Hermione shot her a dirty look.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the Headmistress would go off to take a morning shit?"

Hermione giggled despite her anger, and then she got back to the point. "Couldn't you have predicted it or something? I mean your PSYCHIC for god's sake!"

"I can't predict EVERYTHING!" She said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yeah, well maybe you should try to predict something IMPORTANT!"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want!"

Hermione stopped herself and took a few deep breaths. "You're right. I shouldn't take it out on you, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry we fought."

Jessica broke out into a smile. "I think that when two people aren't afraid to fight with each other, they are true friends."

Hermione laughed. "That makes no sense, but I'll take your word for it."

After classes the next day, Hermione reported for detention. She wasn't sure what her task would be, but she hoped it was nothing too awful, considering it was punishment enough that she had to do it with Malfoy.

Mr. Della was a short, squat man with a balding head and a bad dandruff problem. And although he and Filtch were nothing alike, the both shared the same job. As Hermione slowly walked into his office and found Malfoy already sitting there, awaiting his punishment.

"Sit down Miss Granger." Mr. Della said in a squeaky voice.

She sat down.

"Alright. Now that you're both here, I have a very special job for the two of you. Follow me." He said, leading them out the door and down several hallways and turns in silence. Finally, the came upon a door which he stood by and turned around to face them. "Do either of you know what this room is?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, this is the mail room. You too have the lucky job of sorting the mail! What I mean by this is that you need to sort these letters alphabetically so that we know who they are going to." He said, leading them into the room. It was a small room, Lit by candle with no windows. Shelves lined the walls and piles of letters were heaped in different spots on the floor. In the middle, there was a long wooden table with several stools circling it.

"Are… you… SERIOUS?" Hermione asked, gaping at her misfortune, as well as the many piles of letters.

"Quite serious Miss Granger."

"This is a job for the house elves, it will take HOURS." Draco whined.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I will GLADLY do it if it will save innocent house elves from hours of work!" She said dramatically.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about your spew thing." Draco said moodily.

"EXCUSE ME, but it is S.P.E.W! Not spew!"

"Whatever." He chuckled to himself.

"Please stop your bickering!" Mr. Della spoke loudly. "There will be no house elves working in here tonight, I think you forget that this is your PUNISHMENT, and it is not supposed to be easy… or fun. Now I am going to leave. I will return in several hours to check on your progress." And with that, he turned and left them alone in the mail room.

A/N: It took me ages to think of a detention for them. So yeah… keep on reading xD


	8. Detention

Chapter 8 – Detention

Hermione took a seat at one of the stools and picked up a big filled with letters, dumping it out on the long table and beginning to sort them.

Draco looked at her and smirked. "So that's how you want to play it? Like nothing happened?"

"Yes. That's the general idea."

"Alright. But you and I both know that the only reason you are trying to forget about it is because you liked it and you want it again so damn bad."

"Your tricks are not going to work on me this time, Malfoy." She replied, never looking up at him once.

He had moved closer to her now and was right next to her. His hands moved to her neck, stroking it with two fingers softly. "Are you sure?"

Her eyelids slowly shut and she took a deep breath. '_no.' _she told herself. '_Don't let him do this to you again!' _her eyes flew open and she smacked his hands down. "Positive." She spat.

He smirked. It was clear he had an effect on her when he wanted to. "Have it your way." He said, moving to his side of the table, and for the rest of the night they sorted their letters in silence.

XXX

The next day was a weekend day, and since it was so sunny outside Hermione, Jessica, Ben, Pammy, and Chance had plans to hang out by the lake and maybe even take a swim. Hermione had been becoming closer and closer with them, with the exception of Chance who still hadn't said a word to her except for the occasional 'Hello'. Now, she sat by the lake playing cards with Ben, Chance reading a book quietly, Jessica standing on the dock, and Pammy floating atop a plastic, inflatable beach chair in the water.

"Got any aces?" Ben asked her, eyeing his cards.

"Nope, go fish."

Hermione looked over at the dock when she heard the gleeful shout of "CANNONBALL!" And looked over just in time to see Jessica jump into the lake creating a splash that could rival a tidal wave. The water Arched up then came splashing down, overturning Pammy's chair and splashing hard against the rocks of the water. Seconds later Pammy resurfaced, pushing a sopping load of red hair out of her eyes to reveal a menacing glare.

"Jessica!" She cried in annoyance. "I was trying to tan for once in my life!"

"Well I'm sorry if some of us would rather have a good time." She retorted. "Plus, you know your never going to get a tan anyway!"

"Hey, I can hope." She said, looking down at her pale skin.

"She's right Pammy." Hermione agreed. "You have about as much of a chance to get a tan as I do."

"Great friends you lot are!" Said Pammy heading out of the water and grabbing the sack of food they had brought.

"You know we love you!" Said Jessica, climbing back onto the dock. "Hey Herms?"

"Don't call me that!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Anyway… come for a swim! Why is everyone being dull and sitting on the beach!"

"Okay." Hermione replied as she hopped up and stripped of her clothes, revealing a subtle white bikini.

"I…LOVE… that swimsuit!" Ben yelled out to her. She loved having such a flamboyant friend.

"Thanks!" She chuckled, joining Jessica on top of the dock.

Pulling her blonde hair back into a slick ponytail, Jessica promptly dived into the sparkling water, beckoning for Hermione to join her. Just as Hermione was about to join her friend in the water, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nice swimsuit, Granger. White really does you well."

She snapped her head around, and at seeing Draco, was so startled that she fell into the lake, emerging the next second coughing and spluttering. She could see Malfoy clutching his sides laughing, next to him was a boy she did not recognize. "Very nice!" He shouted, mockingly.

"Well if you hadn't snuck up on me like that perhaps I wouldn't have fallen!" She retorted angrily. "Can you please just LEAVE?"

He smirked at her. "Apparently the lake is open for everyone… I mean look, you're here." He said looking at her evilly. "I'm surprised they let filthy little mudbloods at the lake, infecting the waters."

Her cheeks glowed red. She refused to be humiliated in front of her friends. She rose out of the water, grabbing her clothes along the way, and stormed back towards her dorm room.

"You know, when Hermione first told me about you, I actually defended you." Jessica said, glaring at him. "But now I completely agree with her… you're a hopeless prick!" She said, running off to catch up with her upset friend.

XXX

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" Jessica yelled, running after her.

"No!" She yelled back, turning the corner to their dorm room, then entering it.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and put a pillow over her head. Jessica sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk?" she asked, gingerly.

"No!" She repeated. "Go away!"

"You know I'm not going to leave."

"Yes, I know." Hermione huffed, sitting up and looking at Jessica with red eyes. "I just don't understand him!" She said, another wave of tears hitting her. She threw herself upon Jessica in a hug, leaning her head over her shoulder.

"What don't you understand?"

"Well… the other night… in the outhouse…"

"Yes?" Jessica urged.

"We kissed."

"I knew it!" Said Jessica, practically jumping out of the bed, then at seeing Hermione's stare, she sat back down again. "Sorry, continue."

"This is the downside of having a psychic for a roommate." Hermione replied, with a weak smile that quickly vanished. "He is just all over the place! One minute he will act civil towards me, and then the next minute he will call me all sorts of horrible names! You heard him at the beach, well that's just a TASTE of how he has treated me the past six years!"

Jessica nodded solemnly. "Love works in crazy ways."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted at the last statement. "I don't even LIKE him, much less love him!"

"Oh… my bad."

"What would give you that impression!"

"Well first of all," Jessica began. "You two bicker like an old married couple."

"Hey, I take offense in that!"

"SECOND of all," Jessica continued, as if she had not heard the last comment Hermione had made. "The kiss. I agree, maybe love was going a bit too far… I should have said something more along the lines of 'Lust works in crazy ways.'"

"Well your wrong. I'm not in… lust with him."

"Sure, keep trying to convince yourself that."

"I'M NOT!"

"I know you hate to hear it, Herms, but you totally are."

"The only this I hate more," she fumed "Is that hideous nickname!"

"Okay, okay… I'll drop it."

"Drop what?"

"The lust thing… and the nickname." Jessica replied, holding her hands up in the air.

"No you won't."

"You know me all to well."

A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed this one, more interesting happenings to come! Ever since I created Ben I've wanted to write him up as the whole 'flamboyantly gay best friend' that I've always wanted, but I was scared that people might get offended or something. So now that several of my friends agreed that I should make him like this, I've decided to. I hope you like it. References to my friend Nat's story… with permission from her of course! Thanks Nat! …Keep reviewing!


	9. Communications from Harry

Chapter 9 – Communications from Harry

Classes were especially long on this particular day, for it was reaching the heart of the summer, and the weather was practically irresistible. She spent most of the day staring out the window, longing to be outside and not cooped up inside a sweltering classroom. Finally, as the final bell rang Hermione headed back to her room, fumbling with the lock then stepping inside. The second she got in she realized she was not alone, Jessica, Ben and Pammy were all sitting excitedly waiting for her, holding a small envelope. She stared at them curiously, putting her stuff inside her room, then joining them on the couch.

"Uh… Why are you all so quiet?" She asked slowly.

"A letter came for you!" Pammy squealed, her eyes shining. "From Harry potter!" She thrust the letter into Hermione's hands and when Hermione did not open it immediately, went on to say. "Well go on then! Open the bugger!"

"Actually, I prefer not to open my PRIVATE mail with three of my friends sitting right next to me, grinning like over eager puppies!" Hermione replied, emphasizing private immensely.

"Aw come on Herms!" Jessica whined.

"You know, calling me a name I despise is probably not the best thing when you're trying to get me to do something."

"I'm sowwy!" Jessica babbled stairing up at Hermione with the most pathetic puppy dog face she could muster.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't read over my shoulder… I hate that." They all nodded quickly and Hermione opened the piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey! How has your summer been at 'The Merlin School for the Know-it-all prudes'? …_

_Only joking! I'm __actually glad that I'm not near you at the moment, because I would be _

_seriously afraid for my life. Anyway, __I've been at the Burrow over the summer… but I _

_think I already told you about that. Everyone is doing __well. The other day me and Ron _

_were down at Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blotts, and I thought of you, __So now I'm _

_writing. How are you? I miss you, Mione, really I do. Summer just isn't the same without _

_you __Here to bug us about Homework. Can you believe it's already less than a month _

_before we go off to __Hogwarts? I can't. Well the real reason I wanted to owl you was _

_because two months is way too long to go__Without seeing one of my best buds, so would _

_it be horrible if I was to pay you a visit? Owl me back!_

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione looked up.

"Well what did he say!" Jessica asked, awaiting an answer.

"He said he's coming for a visit!" She replied, a smile spreading over her face as it sunk in that she would get to see her best friend.

"WHAT!" Pammy cried.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Ben wailed excitedly.

"Should I owl him back?" Hermione asked.

"YES!" all three shouted in unison.

She took out a quill and parchment.

XXX

_Dear Harry,_

_It's great hearing from you! I most defiantly want you to visit! I'm thrilled, as are my _

_friends. Come as soon as possible!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry finished the letter and beamed.

"What did she say, mate?" Ron asked, looking up at him from the Quidditch magazine he had been reading intently seconds before the gray owl had swooped into his window.

"She says I can come!" Harry said, brimming with excitement, then at seeing his red-haired friend's crestfallen face quickly added. "Sorry you cant come too, mate! Are you sure your mother wont re-think it?"

"Positive." He replied glumly. "Once she makes up her mind there's no way around it."

"Well it would be a lot more fun with you, but I guess I'll manage. I'm leaving, now, talk to you in a day or two!" And with a loud POP he had aparated away.

XXX

Hermione ascended the stairs towards the mail room, reporting for her third straight night of detention. Upon entering the room, she noticed that Malfoy was not there yet, and sat down at the table. After more that half an hour of letter sorting solo, she began to wonder where he was, after all, she didn't want to have to do the boring job herself, and then, as if on cue, the door burst open and the tall blond staggered in.

"Hellllloo." He said loudly taking a seat beside her. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Gross Malfoy, you are totally drunk."

"No I'm not!" He replied, grabbing a bag of letters upside down causing the contents to spill out all over the floor. "I'm really not!" He repeated, bending over to clean them up, and then, with a crash, falling to the ground. He had passed out.

'_Wow.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'This really is pathetic! I should just leave him here.'_ But then her common sense set in and she knew she could not leave the letters unsorted and spilled with a drunken Draco Malfoy snoring atop them. She stood up and nudged his arm tenderly with her foot, as if he were a piece of road kill that was unsure to be dead. "Uh… Malfoy?" She whispered. No response. "Malfoy! MALFOY!" He stirred, half opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," He slurred, reaching up a hand towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Uh… Malfoy… You're the one who fell over."

"Then why are you on the ground?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, come on, you're going to have to help me here." She said, pulling him up into a standing position and throwing one of his arms over her shoulder. "I'm going to help you back to your room." She was surprised by her kindness, but she actually felt genuinely sorry for Malfoy in his weakened state. They slowly made their way to his room and she entered, laying him down on the couch. He was instantly asleep. She was about to leave then, thinking of the beautiful carpet, pulled over a trash can and set it next to his sleeping form.

She then headed back to the mail room, for several hours more of sorting. After finishing, she headed back up to her room. It was around 9 o' clock, and she was already tired. She fiddled around with the lock, then pushed the door open, and gasped at what she saw.

Harry was there, in her apartment, but he was not alone. On the couch the two were making out passionately, and Harry had his hand halfway up the girl's shirt. But he wasn't kissing just anyone, his lips were locked with a very familiar blonde… Jessica.

A/N: Cliffhanger! What will happen? WHO KNOWS! You will have to read (AND REVIEW) to find out! Mwahahah.


	10. Arguments

RECAP: After finishing detention, she headed back up to her room. It was around 9 o' clock, and she was already tired. She fiddled around with the lock, then pushed the door open, and gasped at what she saw.

Harry was there, in her apartment, but he was not alone. On the couch the two were making out passionately, and Harry had his hand halfway up the girl's shirt. But he wasn't kissing just anyone, his lips were locked with a very familiar blonde… Jessica.

Chapter 10 – Arguments

"AH!" She exclaimed, shielding her eyes and turning away. "Do you mind… getting… decent!"

"Decent." Replied Jessica. Hermione turned. They were now sitting on opposite sides of the couch staring up at Hermione innocently.

'Well Harry," Hermione began. "I guess you've met Jessica."

"Heh…" Was all Harry replied.

"I thought you were going out with Ginny…"

"No. We broke up ages ago… Didn't I tell you?"

"Um… No."

"Oh. My mistake."

The three sat in silence for a good 5 minutes before Jessica broke it. "Well… This is awkward."

"Are you two… uh… going out?" She asked, slowly.

"I dunno." Jessica replied, looking at Harry for conformation. "Are we?"

"I'd say so… I mean that was one of the best snogs I've had."

Jessica then proceeded to giggle so girlishly that Hermione's stomach churned. "Okay you two, hands off… or I might vomit."

"Ooh! Look at the time!" Jessica said, looking down at her watch. "We have classes tomorrow…"

"I don't!" Hermione replied gleefully. "I'm getting classes off for tomorrow to hangout with Harry."

"Oh, are you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, well SOME of us have classes tomorrow. So as much as I hate to, I'm going to have to say good night." She said, getting up and giving Hermione a hug and Harry a peck on the cheek. "Good night!" She skipped off to the room, leaving Hermione and Harry behind her.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked as soon as Jessica was out of sight.

"I don't really know. I aparated here at around 7 and she was just sitting her, but when she saw me she bombarded me with questions… Like 'Are YOU Harry Potter?' and 'Did you really defeat the dark lord at birth?' and more of that type. Then the next second we were kissing… And that's all I remember."

"Harry." She said, shaking her head. "A player if ever there was one." And she wasn't lying. After the infamous kiss with Cho in their 5th year things had gone uphill. After her Harry hadn't lived another untaken moment, and clearly that hadn't changed a bit. In fact, she was completely correct in labeling him as a player, outdone only by Draco Malfoy. But unlike Harry, Draco Malfoy did not have girlfriends. He had week long flings and one night stands.

Harry chuckled. "What can I say?" He replied shrugging his shoulders. "I just love the ladies… and the ladies love me!" She punched his arm playfully.

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow we have all day to hang out."

"Actually," Harry corrected. "We have until 3. Mrs. Weasley wants to have some kind of a family dinner."

"Alright. Well we still have until 3."

"Yes we do."

XXX

The next morning Hermione woke up late. It was nice to finally have a day to sleep in. After a quick breakfast Hermione and Harry set off to talk, and after several hours of chatting and story telling, he finally had to go, whishing her good by and telling her to do the same for him to Jessica.

Again, Hermione had detention. She was first to arrive for the second day in a row and hoped that he wouldn't arrive drunk like he had the day before. The door opened and Draco bustled in. They sat in silence for quite a while.

"Thanks." Draco mumbled quietly.

Hermione whipped around. "What was that?"

"Thank you." He forced out. "For the other night." This clearly didn't come easy for him.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Ah how the mighty have fallen."

"Bite me!" He spat out quickly. "I was just trying to say something nice."

"And I'm just supposed to forgive you in the snap of a finger? Don't think that I've forgotten what you said the other day at the lake."

"What I said at the lake is nothing you haven't heard before."

"Would you mind deflating your enormous head for 5 seconds?" She asked bitterly. "Besides, just because you have called me names in the past doesn't mean its okay. You are so confusing…"

"If there is anyone that's confusing it would be you." He replied, nose in the air.

"As well as stubborn," She continued.

"AM NOT!" He whined.

"AND childish."

"Insult me all you want if it will make you feel better about yourself." He replied coolly.

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

He turned to face her. "More than you will ever know."

"UGH!" She huffed in frustration. "Why can't you ever just be NICE?"

"Nice." He spat. "Nice is an unknown word to me. No one has ever been _nice _to me. It isn't _nice_ when you and your little gang torment me, nor when my mother yells at me, nor when my father beats me. The world is not _nice_, Granger, and if you are _nice_ you get chewed up and spit out. In the words of my father, 'it's a harsh reality, deal with it.'"

These words silenced her. He had never opened up to her or revealed any of his private life to her, and now that he had revealed so much, it frightened her. What was she supposed to say to that? "Uh…" She spluttered, searching her mind for something to say, but it was blank.

"Exactly." He replied.

Anger poured over her. How dare he speak to her like that? How dare he make no words come to her mouth? How dare Draco Malfoy, her enemy of 6 years, have this affect on her? She was brimming at the top and now, as he spat out his simple words, she boiled over. "You act like you have such a hard life, but I don't see it. You live in a mansion, your one of the smartest people in your class, girls basically throw themselves at you and you have pretty much the rest of your life paid threw. For once in your life Malfoy, Stop talking down to me! I may not be rich and pompous, but I'm still a human!"

"A filthy mud blooded human."

"What do you have against muggle bourns!" She yelled.

"I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MUGGLES!" He yelled back, standing quickly and his stool falling to the floor. "I ENVY FUCKING MUGGLES! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! NO DARK LORD, NO ABUSSIVE FATHERS, NO MAGIC, NOTHING!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

He took a deep breath and the next words that came from his mouth were quiet and controlled. "You think you have me all figured out, but you don't really know me at all. You think I'm careless, that the world is easy for me. It isn't. You'll never know what my life is so don't judge it."

"I'm trying!" She replied desperately. "I'm trying to understand you, dammit Malfoy, I am, but you just won't let me! Don't you ever need someone to talk to? Someone to lean on?"

"I lean on myself." He hissed. And then picked up his bag and left.


	11. Confused Feelings

Chapter 11 – Confused Feelings

Hermione was distracted for the entire next day. All she could think about was detention that night, she actually wanted it to come. The fight she had had with Malfoy the past night really made her think, and re-evaluate her opinion of him. '_Was I really wrong all those years?'_ She asked herself, many questions brewing in her mind. _'Is he really a bad person or is he just crying out for help?' _ She knew, that undoubtedly underneath Malfoy's tough exterior was a complex thing that she did not understand… But did she want to? He was Malfoy after all. The Malfoy who had tormented her and her friends, the Malfoy who had made her life a living hell for the past six years. Why would any of that change because of a freak chance that they would share the same summer school?

XXX

Draco sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling. The past day he had revealed too much about himself, far more than he was comfortable releasing. Malfoy was not exactly the secret spilling type. Sure, he and his best friend Blaise Zabini had shared the occasional story, but nothing major, and nothing he wished to keep secret. The rest was to be assumed. After all, his father had NOT taught him to be a pansy, or a little girl for that matter. His father had taught him to be a strong man. A Malfoy. Malfoy's didn't spill important information about themselves in moments of weakness, Malfoy's did not disobey their fathers, and Malfoy's most defiantly didn't cry. Lucius was a Malfoy. And not just by name, Lucius was un-humanly perfect. He would never show any emotion. And that is why Draco envied him, and loved his father, despite his nasty qualities. But Lucius only cared for one being, and it was not is son. And _that_ is why Draco Malfoy alsoenvied Voldemort.

"What's wrong, baby?" came a sappy voice from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the raven haired girl who lay beside him naked on his bed.

"Nothing." He snapped. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She said, tracing her fingers over the muscles on his chest.

He smacked her hand away. "I said," He stated more firmly. "Go back to sleep."

She stared into his eyes, searching for feeling… for emotion. She found none. Only deep black voids rimmed in grey blue.

XXX

'_Jenny Hamilton 1287 Batskin drive 20314.'_ Hermione read, flicking the thin letter into pile of other H's. She looked up at Malfoy who was perched on a stool on the far side of the room, which wasn't very far considering the pantry like space. Like her, he was starring at letters for a millisecond, then carelessly tossing them into sloppy piles, one of which was so high that when he tossed a final letter on top of it, it quivered and cascaded off the table, pooling on the floor beneath.

"Malfoy, your letters have dropped."

"Stop being so obsessive compulsive." He replied, never looking up.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need the help of a mudblood." He said harshly.

Her eyes widened. Why was he acting so horrible to her? At least a week ago he was being CIVIL!

Suddenly before Hermione could stop herself, tears were forming in her eyes. She tried not to blink for fear they would spill over. '_Come on Hermione!' _She told herself quickly. _'Pull yourself together! You don't want him to see you like this! You don't want him to realize the effect he has on you… that's exactly what he wants. Keep your eyes open and maybe the tears will just dry up._' No such luck. Try as she might, the build up of salty liquid continued to form, burning her eyes, and soon droplets dribbled out the corners and fell down her cheeks, lingering at the bottom of her chin and hanging off like icicles.

Draco knew they words he had said were hurtful… and though he tried not to, he felt guilty at her taken aback stare, eyes bulging, mouth hanging open, arms at her sides. Then all of a sudden she was crying, clutching the table with her small hands and holding on for dear life. She may have been his worst enemy… but he didn't want to see her cry. He didn't want to be the one to make her cry. He searched frantically for something to say, but found nothing and finally blurted out "Don't… come on granger… you're getting the letters all wet."

She gave him a deathly look, then let out a long, shuddering sob and collapsed towards the desk, head on her arms, back heaving with every new bout of tears.

"Seriously! Stop it… you're freaking me out!" He repeated moving over next to her and nudging her with his elbow.

"You… are… so… heartless!" She managed to spit out in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, okay? Now will you just stop crying?"

She looked up at him, sniffling. She wasn't a pretty sight. Her eyes were bright red, matching her now blotchy face perfectly, and her hair had somehow gotten ruffled with all the contact on her sweater, and now strands stood up in a static like manor. "Are you really sorry?"

"If I say I am, will you shut up?"

She glared at him once more. "You're h-h-horrible!" She said, her voice wobbling uncontrollably, indicating that she might once again cry, and causing Draco to quickly shout out

"I'm only kidding! I'm really and truthfully sorry! The sorriest I've been!"

He was looking at her desperately. He really did want her to stop crying. She sighed, sniffing once more. "God… I must be a mess."

"Don't worry… its not nearly as bad as you looked first year." He paused for a second, then thinking she might once again take it seriously, he held up his hands. "Kidding again."

A small smile formed on her lips. "Just because I'm a blubbering mess doesn't mean I can't appreciate a joke." She replied. "Even if it IS at my expense."

"Go on, granger. Go up to bed. I'll finish sorting the letters."

She looked at him curiously. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Because ten seconds ago you were sobbing so hardly I thought you might pop a hemorrhoid!"

"Are you sure you don't need help? It's a big job…"

"If you could do it alone the other day then I obviously can!"

She frowned at his indication of superiority, but decided to ignore it. "Alright… if you insist." She replied, grabbing her bags and heading out. She lingered at the door way, peering back at him, then closed it softly and continued on her way.

XXX

The moon was big and slightly orange tonight, and she could hear the sounds of crickets chirping. It calmed her, but it did not help her get to sleep. She had been laying there for what seemed like hours. her thoughts wandering, as usual, to the tall blonde Slytherin who had been creating so much drama in her life recently. She still hated him, no doubt, but beneath all this hate was something confusing. But what was it? Was it possible for someone to like someone and hate them at the same time? She hadn't thought so in the past, but then again she hadn't felt anything like _this_ in the past either. What was _this_? She wasn't sure. It was like and it was hate and many other mixed up feelings all at the same time. In fact, she could probably determine what it WASN'T before she could determine what it WAS. It wasn't clear, or simple, and it most certainly wasn't love, it was more of an internal war between her feelings, which she was sure would soon tear up her insides and be the death of her. What were these feelings? These foreign feelings that, in her 17 year old life, she had never felt before? She just could not determine it. So she might as we get right to the bottom of it. She might as well ask herself…

Did she like Malfoy?

No. No, of course she didn't. She was so mixed up that she was confusing like for hate again. And now, as she stared at a sleeping Jessica in the bed next to her, wishing she could do the same, she was right back at the beginning of her problem.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the 11th chapter! Also, since I haven't really been getting any reviews, I'm confused as to whether or not I should continue this story. If no one is reading it there really isn't a point… But if you do happen to be one of the few who have followed up on this fic, please give me an opinion, and tell me if I should keep adding chapters or end it where it is. Thanks a bunch, -Miranda


	12. The Kiss

A/N: Okay. So several people reviewed and said that I should keep up the story. So I will :) But since no one normally reviews on their own… I'm not going to update each chapter until I have at least 3 reviews from the last chapter. If it's an inconvenience, I'm really sorry but YOU people like reading the stories and I like reading the reviews, and this way we can all be one big happy family! Anyway, I would just realllllllly appreciate it if you would review and give me feedback on the current chapters. Thanks! On with the story…

Chapter 12 – The Kiss

At the very same time that Hermione lay awake pondering her troubles, Draco was in almost the same state. He too was laying awake, thinking, ironically, about Hermione. She had a strange effect on him. First of all, he couldn't deny that he looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes, rimmed in dark lashes, her curly brown hair, her fair skin, and to top it off, her amazing body drove him crazy. Until this point Draco had thought of it as nothing more than an attraction, but when he had seen her crying over something he had said it turned him into a nervous wreck. Why did she do that to him? Someone he was so used to hating… so comfortable with despising. Yes, he was attracted to each and every one of his flings… but some how this was different. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he and Hermione had quite a history… not any kind of romantic history, oh god no, a very, very bad history. Which made it all the more interesting.

This was so wrong in so many ways. Draco Malfoy was NOT desperate. Draco Malfoy could have any girl he wanted at the snap of his fingers. Well at least any girl… except Granger. It really didn't matter… he didn't want her anyway.

But dammit, why _couldn't _he have her? The entire female population at Hogwarts practically _threw_ themselves at him. Then there was this one girl, who rejected him in every sense. He had never been rejected before. And, call it his ego, he would not accept rejection. His clean record would not be dirtied for a mudblood, she should be BEGGING for him to be with her. She was a nail that stood up. And the nail that stands up… gets hammered down.

XXX

It was hot. So hot that sweat poured down Hermione's hot neck and created the illusion that if the heat continued so steadily, she soon would melt into a pool on the cheesy tile floor. She closed her eyes, picturing where she would be if she weren't in summer school. She knew that if she were with her parents right now, they would all probably be on some kick ass vacation, with a nice hotel and a pool. But no. She was in a class room. And this classroom was hotter than an oven. Soon the class ended, and she practically sprinted up to her dorm, where she took a long, COLD, shower. It was the best moment of her day. Summer school was not all it was cracked up to be. But soon, the summer would be over, and she would be heading back to her home, then to Hogwarts. And now that she thought about it… did she really want to leave? She would miss Jessica, Pammy, Ben, and even Chance terribly. Even though she had lived before Merlin's, she knew life wouldn't be half as fun without Jessica's good spirit. No matter what, it was time for Detention.

XXX

Draco rushed down the hallway towards the mail room. He was already late. Finally as he entered the room, Hermione was waiting, glairing at him mercilessly. "You're late. Again."

"Unlike YOU Granger I actually have a life."

"Yeah, if you consider life fucking countless people without any emotion or care in it… then your right. I have no life."

"You're right granger… that's not life. Its heaven." He replied with a smirk.

"You are such a pervert." She said, leaning over to pick up a fallen letter from the floor.

"You know Granger, when you lean over like that I have just the right view down your shirt."

Her head shot up in surprise.

"Not any more." He said, disappointedly. "But if you move just a LITTLE to the right…"

"GOD!" She said, grabbing the letter then sitting back up. She got up and headed in the direction of the door but as she walked past, Draco sneaked a hand out and grabbed her butt.

Her eyes widened and her hand shot to her wand, withdrawing it and pointing it directly at Draco. "That's IT! I don't know what kind of sick mind game you're trying to play with me, but I'm not going to stand it anymore! Hands up!"

He didn't move at all.

"Hands up Malfoy, or I swear I will wipe that annoying little smirk off your face once and for all!"

"I know you won't curse me, Granger. You don't have the guts."

"Maybe your right, but in about two seconds your going to find out unless you get your hands into the freaking air!"

"Make me." He said, taking a step foreword.

"I will…" She threatened.

"Do it. I dare you." He took several more steps foreword. The neck was now grazing his beautiful neck.

She didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected him to be so bold… especially with a wand pointed at him. "M-Malfoy… Back away…" She said weakly, her eyes jutting up and down from his eyes to his lips.

He was now so close that the wand was jabbing him in the neck.

"Do it." He repeated in a husky whisper, then, before she knew it, he had crushed his lips against her own. At the immediate contact her body tensed, surprised, and then, slowly, her eyelids sunk shut and her wand hand slipped away from his neck and fell, dropping the wand with a clunk to the floor.

It became more passionate, causing them to stumble back towards the long table in the middle of the room, and never breaking the kiss, swipe the letters off it. Hermione laid down on the hard table, and Draco lay on top of her, this time sucking and biting on her neck, creating small red marks, and causing her to moan and whimper as she ran her fingers threw his soft hair. She pulled off his shirt, revealing his glistening chest and laid soft kisses down and up it, making sure to kiss each nipple and his chest and shoulders. Their breathing was heavy and loud. Again their lips met and their tongues intertwined, battling for dominance for quite a while before finally they paused for breath, panting.

"What was that for?" Asked Hermione, allowing herself to get lost in his eyes.

"Well, since apparently you haven't had one before, that was called a KISS." He said slowly, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up!" She said, batting his bare shoulder playfully.

"Make me."

She leaned up and kissed him again, this time not so passionately. This was a pure kiss. And it lasted for quite a while. Hermione sighed, bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling herself to him. Finally, she broke it, pausing for a bit to catch her breath.

"I should go." She panted. "It's late."

He frowned. "Are you sure? You could spend the night with me…"

She shook her head. "Not tonight." And gave him a quick peck, then stood, looking back at him and giving him a coy wink, then vanishing out the door.

XXX

Hermione tiptoed down the corridors to her door and quietly slid in. She flicked on the light and was about to get a snack when…

"Where were you?"

She jumped, and whipped around. "Oh! Jessica." She sighed, grabbing her heart. "You scared me half to death!"

Jessica was sitting on the couch staring up at her, weary eyed. She had been waiting up.

"Where were you?" She asked again.

A/N: Yay… lol. I'm excited that I finally wrote this chapter up. It took me forever to think of how to do it… and although I could have done it better, I'm pretty happy with it for now. Anyway, they finally hooked up but will it last? Keep reading! 3 reviews at least before the next chappie goes up.


	13. The End of the Summer Ball Part I

RECAP: Hermione tiptoed down the corridors to her door and quietly slid in. She flicked on the light and was about to get a snack when…

"Where were you?"

She jumped, and whipped around. "Oh! Jessica." She sighed, grabbing her heart. "You scared me half to death!"

Jessica was sitting on the couch staring up at her, weary eyed. She had been waiting up.

"Where were you?" She asked again.

Chapter 13 – The End of the Summer Ball Part I

"Look… Jess, I'm really tired and I think I should-" She had began to head towards her room but Jessica had grabbed her arm.

"Just answer the question." She was clearly tired, and seemed serious about this. The most serious Hermione had seen her.

"I was in the mail room. You know… detention." Hermione wasn't exactly excited to admit that she had just made out with her worst enemy.

"Yeah, but why were you gone so late?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"Well I was with Draco…" She trailed off.

"Ohhhh." Sighed Jessica in realization, her mood lightening up quite a bit. "I thought you were like… sneaking around with Harry or something!"

Hermione laughed. "Me? And Harry? Yeah right. I know him waaaay to well. Plus he is all the way at Hogwarts, so we couldn't do anything even if we wanted to. Don't worry, he's all yours."

"Good! Because if you were doing anything…" She began, smashing her fists together. "Anyway, you were with Draco? Tell me what happened!"

"Well… we were sorting mail… and he just sort of… kissed me." She blushed.

"No avoiding it! I want details!"

Hermione laughed, and filled her in on the happenings in the mail room.

"Holy shit! That is so sexy. You better not let go of him… Oh, and I cant forget. I TOLD YOU SO!" She got up, dancing around Hermione and pointing at her. "I told you so, I told you so, I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Okay, okay! I shall trust your wise ness."

"I AM psychic after all. You should believe me."

"I will from now on!"

Just then there was a knock on the door, but before either of them had the chance to open it, it burst open and Pammy bustled through.

"Oh, my, GOD!"

"What?" Jessica and Hermione cried at the same time.

"Guess what is in two days?" She didn't wait for them to guess. "The End of the Summer Ball!"

Although Hermione had no clue what this was, Jessica immediately shouted. "ARE YOU KIDDING! WE HAVENT EVEN BOUGHTEN OUR DRESSES!"

"Yeah I know! We better go today, since tomorrow we have classes. Do you know any good places we could go to get them?"

"Well I know a great robes place that also sells dresses called Madam Malkins down in Diagon Alley… but before we start on that, what the fuck is The End of the Summer Ball? And why are there SO many activities at Merlin's that I don't know about until the last minute!"

"Well… it's a ball," Began Pammy.

"At the end of the summer!" Chimed in Jessica.

"Uh… yeah. I got that part." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Well its basically just a dance, with formal dresses and stuff. It sounds pretty dull, but it ends up getting crazy! The stories from the ball last throughout the entire year! It's huge! Even bigger than Campfire night. Plus, it's for 5th 6th AND 7th years instead of just 7th years."

"Ohhh…" Hermione said. "That actually sounds like fun."

"Loads!" Jessica squealed. "So where's this Malkins place you are talking about and how do we get there?

XXX

By the time Jessica, Ben, Pammy, Chance, and Hermione headed through the doors of Madam Malkins it was already crowded. Apparently Hermione was not the only one who knew about it. Finally, after they had waited around for quite a while, the crowds cleared and they were able to look at dresses and tuxes.

"What do you think of this one?" Pammy asked, pulling out a particularly hideous purple dress with an oversized bow.

Jessica scrunched up her nose. "Pammy, your tastes in dresses are almost as bad as your tastes in boys!"

Pammy frowned and hung the dress back up. Finally after much browsing, each of the girls had picked out a dresses. Pammy had chosen a quite nice white one, which Jessica was very surprised that Pammy would even pick, Jessica had picked a short pink one which, in the words of Hermione, 'made her look like a Barbie', And of course Hermione was still in the dressing room. She had always been indecisive about this sort of thing.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS THING GET IN HERE!" Hermione yelled, walking out in the ugly purple dress Pammy had looked at earlier.

"Heh, heh…" Pammy muttered nervously.

"Pammy…" Jessica said with a frown.

"I just thought it would look really good on her!"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and retreated back into the dressing room.

Ben picked up one of the dresses that Hermione had thrown messily into a pile labeled "MAYBE" and gazed at it adoringly. "If you choose this dress, can I borrow it?" He called in.

"What?" Hermione called back.

"Nevermind." He sighed then turning to Jessica added, "I think it would look better on me than her."

"Wow Ben… I'm surprised you like it considering its not pink!"

Just then Hermione burst through the doors of the dressing room. She was in a gorgeous black slinky dress that hugged her in all the right places. The neck line swooped and the bottom of the dress came down in a sort of diagonal line. Ben gasped.

"Girl, you look FABULOS!" He stuttered running over to her.

"He's not kidding Herms. That's totally the dress."

Even at the mention of the nick name Hermione's smile didn't fade. "Right now I am in a very good mood, and if you want to kill it, then call me that one more time."

"Okay, okay… point taken."

"Are we ready?" Asked Pammy, obviously upset that Hermione hadn't picked the purple dress that she liked.

"Yeah, hold on a second, I've just got to go change out of this thing."

And with that, she disappeared into the fitting room once again.

A/N: Okay, kind of a boring chapter so I will probably update even without 3 reviews, although it WOULD be nice. I promise that the next chapter will be far more intriguing xD


	14. The End of the Summer Ball Part II

Chapter 14 - The End of the Summer Ball Part II

Draco was walking down the hall when he felt a hand grab him a pull him into an empty class room.

"Hey what-" He stammered, but was immediately silenced by the feeling of lips on his own. He relaxed. It was Granger.

She pushed him into a chair, and then sat atop him, straddling him with her legs. "Ohh…" He groaned as she moved, grinding against his hardness. She didn't know what she was doing to him… or did she? She looked up directly in his eye, smirked, and continued her torture. His breathing quickened. "Hermione… I need you." He said huskily, fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, but she slowly got up.

"Not in a class room." She replied, leaving him panting on the chair.

"But now you've gotten me all worked up!"

"Then I have achieved my mission." She said, heading back over to him and planting a kiss on his lips. "Now… You need to get back to class."

"You can't order me around!" He replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, returning to him and kissing down his neck and onto his chest.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back to class. But I better get a reward for this!" He said with a wink, heading out of the room.

'_Oh you will…' _Hermione said to herself.

XXX

Finally, it was the day of the ball. Everything was busy, and people were running around everywhere, trying to get everything ready. Pammy was the only one with a date since Harry couldn't come and Hermione and Draco were still not officially a couple, and preferred to keep their 'meetings' a secret, and she was going with Brian Polstein, or "Wart Boy" as Hermione and Jessica had so kindly nicknamed him.

It was eight o' clock by now and everything was chaotic. Pammy finished getting ready first, for she was the most simplistic of the three. She entered Hermione and Jessica's dorm in her long white gown with sequins around the neckline and straps. She had her hair in an up-do which was several knots at the top with spiraled curls spilling down from them, and the bright red color contrasted beautifully with her dress.

"Aw, Pammy! You look so good!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I do, don't I?" Pammy joked. "So what the hell is taking you two so damn long?"

"I'm almost ready!" Said Jessica walking, quite clumsily, out of the bathroom due to her insanely high heels.

"Jessica, you are going to break your neck." Pammy stated bluntly.

"Hey! God gave me short legs, and heels to fix them with!" She replied, re-adjusting the strap that was digging into her ankle. "How do I look?"

"Like a Barbie." Hermione repeated, laughing.

"Is that such a bad thing? Because you are saying it like it is…" She obviously wanted compliments.

"No, you look great. Like… Prom queen Barbie."

At Hermione's last words Jessica's face brightened. The pink dress was tight in the bust, then loosened, ending several inches above her knees. It was a hot pink color, with a layer of see-through lighter pink over it, so that the darker color peeked out from beneath. Her eye shadow was a light pink to match and her dark eyelashes peeked out, making her blue eyes stand out even more than they usually did.

"Okay Hermione, now we are BOTH ready and your still in jeans and a shirt! Hurry the fuck up!" Pammy yelled, pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

Finally, 20 minutes later, she emerged. The dress looked amazing, and her makeup matched it perfectly. Her hair lay long and soft and straightened, and she had black flats on beneath it. "I don't know…" She said, uncertainty all over her face. "Maybe I should have left my hair curly…"

"NO!" They both shouted in unison, pulling her out of the door with only enough time to grab her coat and bag.

XXX

As the three girls entered the room, the sucked in their breaths. It was amazing. Bright, multi colored lights blared all around as the only illumination of the otherwise black room. The dance floor was packed, and streamers and balloons hung from every beam. At the end of the room was a huge stage, and they had somehow managed to book The Weird Sisters who were currently on stage belting out one of the tunes that had made them famous. It was a highly impressive sight.

"Wow." Hermione stuttered in awe.

"See? I told you it was a big deal." Jessica said, nudging Hermione and smiling at her amazement.

"This is waaay better than any of the dances we have had at Hogwarts."

"Come on, let's go get food. I'm starving," Pammy said, herding her friends towards the buffet which had many delicious looking steamed foods. Hermione knew that Pammy and Jessica were saying something, and even though she probably could have strained her ears and easily heard them over the loud music and crowd, she was distracted. She gazed over the crowd. Where was he? "Hey Hermione?" Pammy asked. Hermione turned to stair at her but said nothing. "Me and Jess are going to dance, want to come with?" Hermione shook her head nonchalantly, and her friends headed off in the direction of the dance floor.

Finally she spotted the familiar blond hair, right at the edge of the dance floor… but what was he doing?

Draco was dancing effortlessly on the dance floor, moving and swaying with the beat, but he wasn't alone. A dark haired girl was bumping and grinding against his hips. He had brought a date.

Suddenly Hermione just wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. She stared frantically for the exit but with everything happening, she could not see it. She felt her face go hot and tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and so she hastily wedged herself into the moving crowd trying to find the door. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, and whipped around to see herself face to face with a handsome boy.

"Hey." He said, his voice was low and rich. "What's wrong? You don't look like your enjoying yourself."

"I'm not." She stated flatly.

"Well I know something that can change that…" He replied, reaching into bag and pulling out a bottle of vodka. "What do you think?" He asked, pouring a glass and offering it to her.

For several seconds her conscience kicked in and told her that it was not the right thing to do… but only for several seconds. "Give me that." She said, grabbing the glass and downing it in one gulp.

XXX

The lights that had once shone so brightly now were blurry and the music buzzed, every new beat like the drill of a jack hammer on her head. After about the third glass she drank she had lost count, and now, all her troubles had seemed to melt away. She stumbled hopelessly through the crowd, every step she took the large pit of bodies seemed to move her farther and farther away from her destination. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to see more clearly but it didn't work, and she only got more lost in the crowd. Finally she felt a hand grab her and pull her out, and towards the buffet.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She heard Jessica ask, and even though she knew Jessica was right next to her, the voice seemed very far away.

"Mmmgh." Hermione mumbled, pulling away from her friend and getting sucked back into the crowd. As the band belted out word after word they all seemed to slow down, and decrease several octaves, into a slow, low, blob of nothingness. She mumbled words of protest that clearly were not heard as many, many people bumped into her, pushing her in every which direction and finally, everything started to fade away, until the only thing she could remember was the face of Malfoy, smirking.

Then it all went black.

A/N: Okay! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm pretty sure that the next chapter or so will be her last at Merlin's and she will soon be heading back to Hogwarts! 3 reviews at LEAST before I update again please! Thanks.


	15. The Letter

Chapter 15 – The Letter

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and groaned in protest as the light poured through the window. Her head throbbed and her body felt like it had been run over by a car. And she didn't look much better. Her hair stuck up in all different directions, the usually tight curls now frizzy, her eyes were red from her hangover and her makeup was smeared.

She surveyed her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her own dorm. She was in a strange bed in a strange room with strange furniture. Where the hell was she?

All of a sudden she felt something shift beside her. She whipped around and immediately saw-

"MALFOY!" She screamed, jumping up out of the bed and adjusting her dress which had shimmied up her hips in her slumber. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN BED TOGETHER?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Relax." He said, getting up and walking out of the room. He was only in his boxers.

She ran after him until she was standing in his living room watching him as he raided his fridge for something to eat. "What happened between us?"

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly, never looking back at her.

"Look at me, dammit! I wake up in your bed, what happened to me!" She was very worked up.

"Calm down granger. Nothing happened to you… thanks to me."

"What do you mean 'thanks to you'?" She asked suspiciously.

"I mean that last night you were so drunk you didn't know what the hell you were doing. By the time I got to you some guy was taking advantage of you!"

It all came flooding back.

FLASHBACK-

"Are you sure you know where they are?" Hermione asked slowly as the tall boy who had supplied her the vodka led her away from the ever growing crowd.

"Positive." He replied, as he led her out of the hall and into the corridor. "It's not too much farther. Ah… here we are." He unlocked a door and led her into a foreign room and sat on the couch, motioning for her to join him.

"Where are Jessica and Pammy? I thought you said they were here…" She said, rubbing aimlessly at her bloodshot eyes. The vodka had robbed her of her senses.

"They are coming. They will be here soon." She head him say, then he was leaning into her.

"No…" She groaned confusedly, turning her head so that his lips ended up on her chin instead of her lips. "What are you DOING?"

He leaned over her. "Mmmgh." She protested again, pushing him away a bit, but she was in such a state that she didn't know what was happening and therefore did not understand the seriousness of the situation. With what little strength she had in her body she tried to push him off her but he was much stronger.

All of a sudden there was a crash and a blonde boy came storming through the door. "GET OFF OF HER!" He yelled, pointing his wand and the boy atop her.

"Hey man," The boy said getting up and holding his hands in the air. "She wanted to come here with me. No harm intended…"

"Yeah, whatever." Draco spat. "Hermione, did you want to come here with this creep?"

"Huh?" She slurred, squinting to make out the figure in front of her. "Jessica?"

"Are you drunk?" He asked, as she hiccupped.

"Who me?" She asked incredulously. "Nooo!"

"Okay, you're coming with me." He said picking her up with ease and walking out of the room.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"Oh." Hermione replied wearily. "How did you know I was in there? Last time I saw you, you were with some girl grinding all over her!" Anger boiled in her voice.

"Yeah well I saw some guy leading you out and so I politely excused myself because it looked suspicious."

"Well thanks…" She began. "But I didn't need you help. I could have handled it myself." She added quickly.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "You are really something. You could have at least thanked me. I mean… I saved you."

"Perhaps HELPED, but not saved. Stop trying to make yourself look like the hero."

"You were totally drunk! And that guy was all over you!"

"So what… are you jealous?"

"No!" He yelled in frustration. "Plus, last time I checked it was YOU who was getting all riled up over my date."

"Well if I remember correctly, you were off snogging me the very same day!"

"So?"

"If you don't see a problem in that then there is CLEARLY something wrong with you."

"Hey, just because we were making out doesn't make us bound to each other! Its just a pleasurable experience…"

"Yeah well that's just not enough for me." She walked towards the door and then paused. "Plus it wasn't all that pleasurable."

XXX

Hermione walked towards her room. She was still a bit hung-over and couldn't wait to get to sleep. All of a sudden she heard a shriek and saw someone running towards her.

"Oh my god! Hermione!" Jessica screamed, running over to her and giving her a bear hug. Then her mood changer. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She had hold of Hermione's shoulders and was shaking them.

"Don't shake me! My head is THROBBING. God… I feel like shit twice over."

"Yeah… you were pretty wasted. Come on, we will get you some medicine for your head and you can fill me in."

Hermione told Jessica what had happened, and Jessica sighed. "Hermione…"

"What?"

"You shouldn't have been so harsh on him! After all… he had just saved you from that rapist!"

"He might not have even BEEN a rapist. Plus… I could have warded him off myself if I had needed to." Hermione said, simply.

Jessica laughed. "Yeah right Herms… In the state you were, I don't think you could have warded off a fly."

Hermione scowled back at her but didn't say anything back.

"Anyway," Jessica continued. "While you were gone this came." She said, handing Hermione a letter.

Hermione brushed her fingers over the thick paper, it had the oh so familiar Hogwarts seal in the middle. "It's from Hogwarts…"

"Read it! It must be important…"

Hermione opened the letter and scanned the words on the page, here eyes widening with every line. "Oh my god." She uttered quietly.

"WHAT?" Jessica yelled in anticipation.

"I'm… head girl."

"Oh my god! That is huge!"

"I know! I never thought I'd get it! But that's so weird… because I was almost positive Harry would get Head boy… and they usually don't pick two people from the same team. I just hope the Head Boy is a good person because I have to share a room with him."

"Yeah. I hope he is hot. For your sake. Then you can get that Malfoy fellow out of your mind."

"He is not in my mind!" Hermione retorted in her defense.

"Uh, I think you forget that I am psychic. And you, my friend, are thinking about him 24 hours a day!"

"You know what, I thought it would be cool having a psychic roommate, but it downright sucks. Plus your wrong. I don't give a flying fuck about Malfoy and his many sluts. But right now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Jessica said. "Get some good rest because tomorrow is a big day."

Hermione knew what she was referring to. Tomarrow was her last day at Merlin's. She would be packing, then she would leave. It was a horrid thing and she really didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to sleep. She walked into her room, dove into the fluffy covers, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

A/N: I expect to write several more chapters tomorrow since it is Saturday so I don't have school. 3 more reviews and I will update!


	16. Goodbyes, Tears, and Kisses

A/N: I just wanted to take a second to thank all my reviewers! Without you guys I probably wouldn't continue the story. I especially want to thank Nukku, nattattude, Forever His, classicaldancer, raisa, Burnt Reflections, and maddudewalking for reviewing more than once, and most of all Hermione at 24 for reviewing 8 times! I love you all, and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter 16 – Goodbyes, Tears, and Kisses

Hermione tossed her last article of clothing into a suitcase and then closed it and locked it. She stared at the once filled room, which was now barren and lonely. She was leaving.

"Hermione!" She heard Jessica call from the other room. "Hurry up!"

She walked out into the living room dragging her suitcase behind her. "Geez, what's the hurry? We still have like… 3 hours before my train leaves."

"Yeah! But I want to make the best of them!" She said throwing her arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Come on. We have to go get Pammy."

The walked down the hallways until they ended up in front of Pammy's door. They knocked loudly. No one answered. "Pammy?" Hermione called in.

"I bet she's sleeping. Let's just go in. She won't care." Jessica said, opening the door and slipping in. Hermione followed hesitantly.

The room was pitch black and silent. "I don't know if this is a good idea…" Hermione started, but all of a sudden the light flicked on.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Pammy, Ben, Chance, and Jessica in unison.

"Holy shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She laughed, then looked around the room. It was covered in streamers and balloons with one big cake right in the middle of the table. "Aww… you guys didn't have to do this…"

"Yes we did." Pammy stated. "You're leaving!"

"Okay, I think its time to eat that." Jessica said, eyeing the cake hungrily.

"I second that motion!" Hermione agreed. They all dug into the cake taking happily, until Hermione broke the conversation.

"You guys, I would love to stay here forever and talk with you… but its only an hour until my train leaves and I should go."

They all got up, walking her to the door.

She hugged Chance first, for she knew him the least. "Bye Chance." She said sadly.

Next was Ben. She hugged him also and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you!" He burst into tears.

Pammy stared at her with a smile. "I know we didn't except you at first, but now you are DEFINATLY one of the gang." She said, giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you!" Hermione sniffled, trying to keep herself together.

Last was Jessica. Hermione couldn't believe she was actually leaving… she wouldn't live with Jessica any more… It was like a piece of her would be missing! A tear dropped down her cheek. "Bye…" She said softly.

"Hey… this isn't goodbye. Its more of… I'll see you soon!" But then despite her last words, several tears leaked out the corner of her blue eyes also. She sniffled. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this!" She said, wiping away the tears.

Hermione embraced her and they hugged for several minutes until Pammy interrupted.

"Hey… Hermione? You really should go… it's only half an hour until you train leaves."

"Right." Said Hermione, grabbing her bags and taking a deep breath. "Well. I love you guys! I will miss you all so much!"

"Bye!" They all shouted, waving madly, as she walked away.

When Hermione got outside she found that the weather matched her mood exactly. It was pouring rain and practically freezing. "Great." She muttered to herself. "The day I leave has to be the ONE day that isn't sunny and beautiful." She tugged at her jacket trying to pull it as tight as she could. The walk to the train was not going to be a short one.

All of a sudden she heard someone call her name, and she whipped around. From far away she could just make out a figure running towards her. He was tall… with black hair… and blue streaks.

"Chance?" She asked confusedly.

He jogged up to her. "Hermione," He repeated panting.

"Uh…" She spluttered. "Yeah?"

"I couldn't let you leave without this." And with that he leaned down and kissed her softly.

XXX

Hermione had thought about the current confusions for the whole train ride, yet she still had no clue what it all meant. '_What the hell just happened?'_ She asked herself.

FLASHBACK-

He pulled away slowly, leaving her shocked. "Huh?" Was all she could utter.

"Hermione… I've liked you the whole summer. Couldn't you tell? I looked at you all the time…" He said quietly. He had a wonderful American accent.

Hermione thought back and she _could_ clearly remember several instances where he was looking at her… but she had thought nothing of it. "Wow… I never would have guessed. I'm flattered… but…" She trailed off.

"You don't like me. It's alright, I understand. I didn't expect you to. It's just that I could let you leave without knowing how I felt."

"No… it's not that at all. I'm just surprised."

"So you like me then?"

"Well I'm not sure… I don't really even know you. I mean sure, we hung out, but I hadn't even heard you say more than two words at a time before today!"

"We could get to know each other." He said hopefully. "I'll be more talkative."

"Chance…" She began. "I don't know. Right now I'm having a tough time with boys, and I don't think I'm ready to have another hurt me."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that… It's a long story."

"I have a long time. You can tell me."

"I don't have a long time! I'm supposed to be at the train station in 15 minutes…"

"Give me the short version."

She sighed. "Alright. Well I was going out with this guy… Viktor, for a long time, and I thought I loved him. But then he left, for different reasons, and now all this other stuff has happened…. I just can't explain it. But really I've got to go…" And with that she ran towards the station, leaving Chance standing behind in the rain.

END OF FLASHBACK-

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when she saw a brunette haired woman running towards her.

"Mom!" She cried, throwing her bags down and hugging her.

"Come on," She said grabbing one of Hermione's bags and leading her to the car. "Let's get home, I want you to tell me all about your summer!"

XXX

Hermione lay in her own bed in her own room. It was nice to be home. Her thoughts drifted to her many recent problems. First her boyfriend breaks up with her, she goes to summer school, fools around with her worst enemy, almost gets raped, and then a boy that she hadn't even talked to confessed that he liked her. She hated boy problems, but found herself caught up in them so often! Hopefully now that she was home she could avoid all that drama… at least for the next couple days before she had to go back to Hogwarts. But as she thought this over she realized it was unlikely. Drama seemed to seek her out.

A/N: Blah. I didn't like this chapter much. It was hard to write the whole goodbye scene. Anyway, the next chapter will be better hopefully :) And since I didn't really like this one, I will probably update without 3 reviews, although it would be a WONDERFUL surprise if I got the reviews!


	17. The Duel

A/N: Okay, I just want to thank you all for reviewing even though I didn't ask for any this time! You all rock!

Chapter 17 – The Duel

Hermione was sleeping peacefully until a sudden burst of light awoke her. "Huh?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes so that they would adjust to the light.

"Morning, sunshine!" She heard a familiar voice call. She looked over. There sitting on one of her chairs was a red haired boy with many freckles.

"Ron!" She cried, jumping out of bed and running over to hug her friend.

"Don't forget me." Harry added from the corner. She hugged him too.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We came to get you. We still need to go get our shit for school." Replied Harry.

"Oh… okay! Yeah, I haven't gotten mine yet either. Lets go!"

"Uh… 'Mione?" Harry began.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to change." She looked down. She was still in her pajamas.

"Heh heh… right. You two can go downstairs while I get ready.

"Okay." They both replied in unison, filing out of her room.

Hermione slipped on some jeans and a shirt and ran down the stairs to join them. In seconds, they had apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Aw man, It's absolutely packed." Ron sighed.

"Well that's what you get for waiting until the last minute to get your supplies!" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah you don't have yours yet either."

"Well I was gone for 2 months!"

"Whatever. Where do you want to go first?" He asked happily.

"Well we know Hermione is going to say Flourish and Blotts." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I was not!" She added in her defense even though she was about to suggest the exact place.

"Well I'll suggest it then. We have a whole load of books on our supply lists." Harry said, heading off in the direction of the bookstore.

Upon entering the bookstore they found that it was no less crowded than the streets. The pushed themselves through the gigantic lines and towards the bookshelves. Finally, after quite a while spent looking for books, they entered the checkout line.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione began. "We have been in this line for like… 15 minutes! And it hasn't moved an inch!"

"Yeah I know…" Ron agreed, wiping his brow. "It's so Closter phobic that I'm beginning to sweat."

"Well well well," They heard a voice say from behind them. "Look who we have here! It's the golden trio, Potty, the Weasel, and the mudblood."

"Malfoy." Harry remarked, narrowing his eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

"I have just as much a right as you to come into a public bookstore." He began. Crabbe and Goil were placed beside him and they grunted approval after every one of his snide comments.

"Actually, I think that you will find that the owners of the bookstore would much rather not have you here. They are afraid your stink will scare away all the other costumers."

Draco's smirk fell. "Careful Potter," He spat. "Someday those comments are going to come back and bite you on the ass."

"Oh no!" Harry cried, pretending to bite his nails. "Malfoy, you've frightened me!"

Draco handed his books quite roughly to Crabbe and balled his fists. "Do you want to take this outside?" He asked.

"Oh come ON!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are practically children!"

Harry ignored her comment. "It's your funeral." He replied, heading towards the door. Draco followed.

Once outside Malfoy drew his wand and before Harry had a chance to draw his shouted out "Incendio fire!" and immediately a beam of lightning shot out of the end of his wand hitting Harry on the shoulder and causing him to stumble backwards. Several people had stopped to see what the two boys were doing.

When he regained his stance he chuckled. "That's so like you Malfoy. Get in a cheap shot before I can even draw my wand. Furnunculus!" He yelled. By now a crowd had gathered, gasping at every move.

"AHH!" Malfoy cried in pain as several boils erupted on his arms. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried, pointing his wand at a stone which began to fly towards Harry at top speed.

"Protego!" He yelled, and the rock fell to the ground as if bouncing off a shield. Harry laughed. "You think you are so clever."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Tarantallegra!" he shouted. Harry's feet began to tap on the ground. He looked down at them wide-eyed as they began to dance involuntarily. The dancing became more and more frenzied and Draco burst into a fit of laughter.

"You think this is really funny eh?" Harry shouted, panting as his feet carried him round and round, skipping hopping and turning. "Well let's see how funny you think THIS is! Rictusempra!"

Draco doubled over laughing. It had been a tickling spell. He gripped his sides and tears of laughter ran down his cheeks. Falling to the ground he shook, gasping for air between laughs.

All of a sudden Hermione ran into the middle of them. "STOP!" She called, although in the states they were in neither of them were able to throw any more curses at each other. "YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! COMPLEATE CHILDREN!" She yelled, her face red and trembling in anger. "I AM EMBARASSED TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU LOOK COMPLETELY COMICAL! FINITE!" She yelled at each of them. Harry's dancing ceased and he sat down panting from the exercise. Draco's laughter finally died.

At seeing Hermione still enraged Harry walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mione…" He began, trying to calm her.

She pushed his hand off. "DO…NOT…TOUCH ME!"

Ron also joined them in the middle of the crowd. "Okay, okay! Nothing to see here people…" He yelled out, trying to get everyone to leave, but it was no luck. They all peered at the five teenagers eagerly, waiting for them to do something else. Ron sighed in an annoyed tone. "SHOO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?" Several of the people frowned and left, and slowly the crowd began to dissipate. Finally, as they were alone Ron turned to Hermione. "Okay Hermione… Calm down. Take a few deep breaths."

"Yeah… I don't think it's healthy to be that red in the face." Draco added.

"YOU," Harry spat. "Are NOT helping the situation."

"Just leave Malfoy." Hermione said breathlessly. "You two are clearly not going to resolve anything and if you start doing _that_ again, I might just kill the both of you."

"Whatever." Malfoy said, getting up from the ground and brushing some of the dirt off of himself. "Crabbe, Goile… Come on." He said, leading them away.

"I'm Sorry…" Harry said quietly.

"It's okay Harry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." She said, hugging him. Then she slapped him in the head. "BUT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN…"

"I won't!" Harry uttered quickly. He clearly didn't want to get whapped in the head again.

"Okay. Good." She said, slowly becoming calm. "Let's go. We don't have much time before I am supposed to be home and NOW thanks to you two we have to wait in that DAMN line at Flourish and Blotts again." She said, starting off in the direction of the bookstore. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Well come on then!" She added. They shrugged and followed.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little exchange between Draco and Harry. At least 3 reviews before I update again. THANKS! Also, I didn't make up the spells, they are from the book! If you are having trouble remembering them, go ahead and ask and I'll put up a translation at the end of this chapter, or at the beginning of the next.


	18. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 18 – Back to Hogwarts

The scarlet engine stood tall, billows of smoke pouring from it and the familiar whistle blew twice. Hermione stumbled towards it, swaying back and fourth due to the very heavy bag thrown over her right shoulder. She scanned the crowd for a while, her big brown eyes finally resting on two boys, one with messy black hair and piercing green eyes masked not even by the taped glasses that rested over his nose, the other much taller with fiery red hair and hundreds of freckles spilling over his face and arms. She broke out in an immediate smile and she ran over to them throwing her arms around each of their necks in a friendly embrace.

"Wow… someone is excited to see us." Ron remarked at Hermione eagerness. "It's as if we hadn't just seen you a couple of days ago."

"I guess I'm just excited that we are going back to Hogwarts!" She exclaimed. The whistle gave several more blows. "I guess we should get on now. I know we have a bit of time… but I want to get a good compartment for the three of us. They fill up quickly, you know."

"Alright." Harry agreed. "Need any help?" He asked eyeing her oversized luggage.

"Sure, that would be great." She sighed, handing him the heaviest one which he dropped to the ground the second it was plopped into his arms.

"Jesus Hermione! What the hell do you have in here!"

"You know… clothes… supplies…" She paused. "Books…"

"Should have known!" Ron laughed. "Okay, let's go." He said, stepping onto the threshold of the train and entering, his worn bags dragging up the three steps. The two followed, and soon they were sliding back one of the doors to an empty compartment. Ron and Harry took a seat on one side of the booth and Hermione the other, facing them.

"So." She began, smiling at them broadly. "Am I the only one that's excited to be back at school?"

"Yeah… pretty much." Ron joked. "No, really I'm thrilled."

"Yeah me too." Harry agreed. "Now that I'm the captain of the Quidditch team I'm really going to work them hard."

Ron groaned, considering that he was on the team also.

"It's absolutely wonderful that you got captain Harry!"

"Thanks." He said modestly. "But it's no where near getting head girl!"

Hermione blushed. "I was so surprised that you weren't head boy! I was almost positive you would be."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Never would have seen that coming! You're like Dumbledore's favorite student."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't choose favorites–"

But before she could finished the door popped open and two girls entered.

"Hello Lavender! Parvati!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up and hugging them.

"Hello!" Parvati said readily.

"Room for us?" Asked Lavender, sitting down beside Hermione anyway. "We just got on and all the compartments are full!"

"Uh… Sure…" Harry said. He had been a bit sour towards Lavender ever since they had broken up the year before.

Parvati squeezed in beside Hermione and Lavender. "So!" She sighed. "How were your summers?"

"Good!" Ron responded happily. "Harry came over and we had a ruddy good time!"

"Mine was good as well." Hermione agreed. "I went to summer school."

Lavender's jaw fell. "YOU went to summer school? Why? You are like… the smartest girl in the school."

"Um… I just wanted to be completely ready for this year. Anyway, so I went, and I made some new friends and they were great. You all would have really liked them."

"I already do." Said Harry smirking.

"Well yeah… You ARE going out with one of them." Hermione laughed. "It would be bad if you didn't like her…" She trailed off at the look of jealousy on Lavender's face.

"Go on." Lavender said quickly, clearly wanting to avoid this subject.

"Yeah, my summer was pretty much good. Other than the fact that Malfoy was there…" The train started with a jolt and began speeding in the direction of Hogwarts.

"MALFOY?" Parvati and Lavender cried in unison.

"Uh… Yeah."

"Oh my god. Have you seen him lately? He is so fucking hot!"

"Ew! Malfoy? Hot?" Hermione made a fake gagging noise, to emphasize her point. She was lying of course. But she would not let in on any of her and Malfoy's little rendezvous.

"It's no fair!" Parvati said with a pout. "He fucks practically every girl EXCEPT for me! Why, god, why?" She said, clasping her hands together dramatically.

"Well that will be soon to change if WE have any say in it!" Lavender said, and the two of them erupted into a fit of giggles until all of a sudden, the door burst open yet again and the person in question walked into the small room.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered evilly. "Come back for another round?"

"No." Draco said nonchalantly. "Actually I was just looking for a compartment."

"Well, as you can see, this one is filled."

Draco looked around the room. "Ah… Granger." He spoke.

"Yes?"

"Just the person I was hoping to see. I wanted to inform you of you luck."

The was a long pause in which everyone said nothing, Malfoy was evidently waiting for her to ask what it was, but when she didn't he decided to say it anyway.

"You have the immense luck of sharing the Head Quarters with me for the year. I'm sure we will have some fun." He winked at her slyly then left just as quickly as he had arrived.

Everyone was silent, as if in a trance until all of a sudden a voice boomed over the loudspeaker announcing that they were 45 minutes away from arrival. This seemed to bring everyone back into reality.

"Oh my god!" Parvati squealed.

"HE IS EVEN HOTTER THAN WHEN WE SAW HIM GETTING ON THE TRAIN!" Lavender said, excitedly.

"Hermione, he was TOTALLY hitting on you!"

"Of course he wasn't!" She exclaimed quickly. "We hate each other, remember? He was just trying to piss me off."

Lavender ignored her comment. "Oh my god!" She cried, repeating her friend. They had become more and more alike over the years. "Just think! You two get the same room! Your bedroom will be right across form his! Think of the possibilities!"

"Ew… I don't want to!" Hermione said with a look of disgust.

"Yeah Lavender…" Ron agreed. "That's really wrong."

"I can't BELIEVE I have to share a room with him!" Hermione fumed.

"Rotten luck." Ron stated bluntly. "Of all the people in Hogwarts… You rooming with Malfoy, I never thought id see the day."

"Yeah, well not by choice!" She reminded them. "I would give just about anything to never have to see him again!"

Harry, who was seemingly shocked at the news, finally spoke. "How did a sneaky little shit like Malfoy get Head boy! If he gives you any trouble tell me and ill gladly knock him to the other side of the world!"

"Let's just not talk about it." She replied quickly trying to get her mind off the news. "Lavender, Parvati… we should go change into our robes. We should be arriving soon. Harry and Ron, I expect you to change in here while we are gone."

"Yes Mother." Harry droned.

"That's not funny! I'm only trying to help you…"

Ron was amidst a fit of laughter.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. But don't come crying to me when you are in trouble for being in your clothes when we arrive." She said, leaving with Lavender and Parvati and heading towards the bathrooms.

Half an hour later the train pulled into Hogwarts. This year was no different than the past, other than the fact that Hermione was Head girl so as Ron and Harry Piled into the familiar horseless carriages, Hermione lingered behind waiting for further instructions. She had to admit that it had been a great shock when she had received her head student letter and Harry hadn't. She had always thought it would be her and Harry in their final year as the head students. But no, at the moment, it was only her shivering in the cold fall air as she waited for someone to inform her of what to do next. Suddenly she heard a carriage approaching and quickly gathered her luggage. Sure enough, moments later a carriage pulled up in front of her and the door opened as a very together looking professor McGonagall stepped out. Straightening her blouse and pushing her spectacles back up, she strode over to Hermione, picking up one of her bags.

"Come along Ms. Granger, we are late as it is and I still have to escort you and Mr. Malfoy to your room."

Hermione groaned in remembrance of her new roommate, but followed hesitantly into the carriage and sat beside her enemy.

"I want to thank you Professor," Draco said quite loudly. "For making sure to room me with the most horrid creature in this entire god forsaken school."

"You're not much better yourself." She said eyeing his with disgust.

"Is it true that mudbloods are slobs?" He asked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I don't know. I guess you will find out."

"Stop it you two! I am quite aware that you haven't gotten along in the past but since you are going to have to live in such a close proximity for the whole year it would be wise to at least _pretend_ to like each other! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione responded seriously.

"Yes Professor!" Draco said in a high pitched mimic.

"You are SO Immature." She spat malevolently.

"Bite me."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned back around. This was going to be a very long ride.

XXX

The sorting ceremony and dinner went smoothly and finally after what seemed like hours of catching up and chowing down, the students filed out and up to their rooms.

"I'm so full I don't know if ill make it all the way to our room!" Ron stated with a burp.

"Yeah I know! The food was amazing. Better than ever." Harry agreed. "Well Hermione… this is us." He said pointing to the portrait of the fat lady. "Good luck."

She nodded, hugging each of them then heading off towards her own dormitory.

It seemed with every step she hated Malfoy more and more, and the closer she got, the more she thought about how awful it would be to room with him. It was clear that he took pride in her discomfort. She treaded with heavy feet up to the portrait and muttered the password. It swung aside and she stepped in.

Draco was sitting on the couch reading when Hermione walked in. He smirked. "Hey roomie!" He said sarcastically.

She shot him a death glare and walked strait into her room slamming the door, then plopping down onto her bed. '_And just think.' _She told herself ironically, '_I get to spend a whole YEAR with him!'_ She grimaced at the thought.

A/N: Okay! They are back at Hogwarts! Actually, parts of this were taken from the ORGINAL story I began to write before I thought up the whole Summer School idea…. But it's good that I ended up writing it because I think it's far more interesting then the first chapter I wrote beforehand. Three reviews before I'll update… but I don't even think I need to say that anymore because you all have been great and review on your own now! AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT!


	19. Jealousy

Chapter 19 – Jealousy

Draco had his nose buried in a very uninteresting book when he heard a knock on the door. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Dude! Let me in!" He heard a familiar voice call.

"The password is bats wing."

He heard his friend mutter the password and the portrait swung open, revealing none other than his best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"DAMN!" Blaise shouted as he walked through the doorway and the portrait slammed shut. "That Mermaid on your portrait is HOT! I'd fuck her."

Draco chuckled. "You would fuck anything with a pulse."

Blaise looked like he might say something in his defense for a couple seconds, then realized that Draco was right and just shrugged, sinking down on one of the chairs. "You know Drake, this room is pretty nice."

"Yeah I know." Draco agreed, proudly.

"Who's head girl?"

"Hermione Granger." Draco's eyes narrowed at the thought of her.

"Why are you complaining? I saw her in the Great Hall. She grew up over the summer."

"Yeah, maybe on the outside, but she is still the same person. And she is still my enemy."

"You're loss! Oh, I almost forgot why I came up her."

"And that would be…?"

"Pansy is looking for you. She sent me as the messenger."

"Oh god." Draco said. "I wish I could have at least an hour of peace before I have to deal with her."

"Pansy and peace don't belong in the same sentence." Blaise chuckled. "Anyway, go find her. I'm so sick of her whining."

Draco got up to leave, but paused when he noticed that Blaise had not budged from his position on the couch. "Uh…" Draco began. "So what? Are you just going to stay here in my room while I'm off finding Pansy?

"Yeah that was pretty much the idea."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

XXX

Pansy had been sitting in an armchair in the Slytherin dormitory for quite a while. Where was Draco? She knew she shouldn't care for him like she did, since truth be told, he was obviously just using her for sex. But she did care for him. More than he would ever know.

Pansy wasn't a slut as many thought se was. Nor was she mean spirited, or ugly. No, she was just scared. It was all a cover. A second layer.

All of a sudden a blonde boy strutted through the doors. "Draco!" She cried, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug which he did not return.

"Blaise said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you. You know… since we hadn't seen each other all year."

"Come on." He said, pulling her towards the portrait. "Let's go back to my room."

She giggled girlishly and followed.

XXX

Hermione lay awake in bed. She had drifted off several hours ago but was awoken by the squeaking of bed springs. It was obvious that Malfoy was fucking some poor girl in the other room, most likely Pansy Parkinson.

She tried her best to pretend that it didn't bother her… but it did. She didn't want him having sex with Pansy. She wanted to be the one in that bed. She hated him… but she wanted nothing more. Why did her mind play such games with her?

At hearing Pansy emit a shriek she decided it was too much. She stormed out of her room and over to Draco's, pounding on the door. The creaking of the bed stopped.

"What do you want Granger?" She heard Malfoy yell breathlessly.

"I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! WE HAVE CLASSES IN THE MORNING."

"Mind your own business." He called and the creaking restarted.

She huffed angrily and ran back to her room, slamming the door and flipping a pillow on her head. She shouldn't have done that… It was rude. Sinking down to _his _level practically. Why did she just do that? She groaned.

'_Am I actually jealous about Draco Malfoy?'_

XXX

Hermione awoke the next morning, and quickly jumped out of bed. She was excited for classes to begin. She showered, then changed into her robes and headed out.

Seeing her teachers again was refreshing. She had missed them while attending Merlin's. Especially Hagrid! And when she saw her older friend she ran up and hugged him.

"Alright class." He said gruffly. "Today we have a special treat."

Draco leaned over to Crabbe and Goyle and whispered "I hope its not flubberworms again."

"I heard that." Hargid said. "And no, its not flubberworms Mr. Malfoy. We have a quite rare creature today. He said, pulling a quite familiar looking one eyed frog out of a box.

Hermione gasped aloud, her mouth hanging open. "Zaboots?" She asked. By the end of her time at Merlin's they had spent far too much time on these creatures, and she was not happy to see one again.

"Very good Hermione!" He called out, smiling beneath his mass of beard. "I thought you might not have heard about these."

"Oh god no. I've heard about them far too much!"

"Yeah, me too." Agreed Malfoy, considering he had had to deal with them an awful lot at Merlin's also.

"Wow." Hagrid said, looking a bit crestfallen. He clearly been excited at his find. "I didn't expect ya to all have seen them before…"

"No… Hagrid, they are great. It's just that we had to deal with them at our summer school." Hermione said

"Oh." He said, brightening up a bit.

The rest of the class enjoyed the Zaboots and the time flew by. After the rest of class it was lunch time, and she enjoyed eating with all her old friends, although she missed Jessica terribly. It was weird not eating with the gang.

When lunch was over, and most of the people had cleared away from the tables, Hermione lingered behind, gathering her books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure beside her. She stood up.

"Oh, Ron." She sighed, relieved. "You scared me."

"Sorry" He said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Is it important? We have class…" She trailed off at seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah, it's kind of important."

"Um… ok. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… For now at least."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I couldn't think of the right thing to happen until now. Anyway, don't you just love cliffhangers? I sure do. But as a slightly different side note…

I've been really busy lately and I feel as if writing this story may be a waste of time. I love my reviewers, but there aren't very many of them, and when I see some stories that have like… 100 reviews and 7 chapters I feel a bit sad. Like maybe this story is no good… I don't know. If I don't get some more readers, I might call it quits. What do you think?

Okay, thanks. Leave a review if you can :)


	20. Death’s Mirror Part I

A/N: Okay, well I'm going to keep writing for a while to see if I get more readers. Because it seems that even more of my reviewers have left:( But keep reviewing please!

RECAP: When lunch was over, and most of the people had cleared away from the tables, Hermione lingered behind, gathering her books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure beside her. She stood up.

"Oh, Ron." She sighed, relieved. "You scared me."

"Sorry" He said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Is it important? We have class…" She trailed off at seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah, it's kind of important."

"Um… ok. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… For now at least."

Chapter 20 – Death's Mirror Part I

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Why, what happened?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know… maybe I shouldn't bring you into this."

"Ron, you know you can tell me anything…"

"Okay… But it sounds really odd. And you have to promise you wont think I'm insane or something."

"I promise."

"Where do I even start?" He asked, thinking.

"At the VERY beginning."

"Well I was born on a Sunday…" Ron sniggered at his own lame joke.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Not THAT beginning."

"I know, I know."

"Get to the point already."

"Okay. So you know when Harry came to visit you over break at Merlin's?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I was damn bored since mum wouldn't let me go. So I decided to go down to Diagon Alley and look at broom sticks– I've been saving up you know. So I went down there and looked at some for a while, then I went to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbear and look for Hargid, but he wasn't there. There really wasn't anything to do at Diagon Alley… So I decided to go look around Nocturn Alley."

Hermione frowned. "Ron… You shouldn't be wondering around there alone. You know it's dangerous."

Ron ignored her. "I hadn't really been to many stores there before so I thought maybe I could find something cool. And I did."

"What did you find?"

"Hold on there. So I was just leaving this one creepy store when all of a sudden I see a really familiar man with blonde hair hurrying out of a different store."

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Yep! And That's not all. I saw him drop something. He apparently didn't notice though, and continued on his merry way. So I hid behind a garbage can until he was gone, then I ran over to it and picked it up."

"What was it?" Hermione asked, looking at him intensely, awaiting his next words.

"A mirror. But not just any mirror. It was a very expensive looking mirror. Around the actual mirror part it was a silver rim, and there were serpents engraved all around it, and some other odd lettering which I couldn't make out. I looked all over it but I couldn't really find anything out of the ordinary about it… aside from it looking really regal and shit. So I just took it home. But when I got home I had to go help mum with dinner so I just threw it into my trunk and forgot about it. And I really didn't think about it for a few days… Then something really weird happened."

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat. "What?"

"It was like… a week after I had found it, and I was just reading, when all of a sudden I felt this urge to go to it. To touch it… to hold it again. It was weird really… I didn't care for the thing, but it was like I needed to have it in my grasp, or I would… I don't know. Go crazy. So I went over to my trunk and opened it and the second I had opened it I was blinded by this odd burst of green light. And when I looked down, it was the mirror. The mirror was glowing."

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"I took it over to my bed and looked at it… but there was nothing different. I didn't understand why it was glowing… or what I was supposed to do, so I just sat it on my bed and after a while it stopped. But then a couple days later it happened again. And again. And when we were about to leave for Hogwarts I couldn't leave it. It was like… I needed it with me always. But after we arrived here the urge got more powerful. And I started hearing these voices in my head. Calling me to it."

"Ron that's not right… there is something wrong with that mirror!"

"Yeah, I figured that out after I started hearing the voices. Last night I thought it would be best to take it to McGonagall or Dumbledore or something. I tucked it in my robes and headed off down the Hall. But as I was walking I ran into Harry, and we were talking, until all of a sudden I got this burning desire to wrap my hands around his neck and wring it. It was like I had no control over my body. I pulled myself together and made an excuse to leave… I knew if I had told Harry he would have been upset and taken it really seriously."

"It is serious!"

"Will you just let me finish?"

"Fine. Continue."

"As I was saying. I realized that the thing I was carrying was evil. I shouldn't have had it in my possession to begin with. I was scared that if I had brought it to one of the teachers I could have been in trouble. So I ran out to the lake at night and tossed it in, in hope of being rid of the horrid thing forever. But today I was worrying that my decision may have not been the best one. And I knew I should come to you for help, since you always know what to do."

"Wow Ron. I don't even know what to say…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ha. Hermione Granger, speechless. Never thought I'd see the day…"

"Well first of all you should have gone to Dumbledore right away. You shouldn't have waited so long. And you shouldn't have thrown the damn thing into the lake!"

"There are many things I _shouldn't_ have done, but I did do them… and we should focus on how to fix it."

"I agree. I'm completely mystified as to what the mirror was. But it belonged to Lucius. And I think there may be a way I could find out…"

"How?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Draco Malfoy."

A/N: Slightly boring explanatory chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Although three reviews would be nice, they won't be required for an update this time since not too much happened in this chapter.


	21. Death’s Mirror Part II

Chapter 21 – Death's Mirror Part II

Draco was completing an essay assignment for potions when the portrait swung open and his roommate entered. Instead of running straight to her own room, like usual, She headed towards him and, taking a deep breath, took a seat across from him.

Draco gave her a strange look. "What do you need, Granger."

"Malfoy, I need to know something about your father. I think it has something to do with him being a death eater."

Draco paled. "What are you talking about?" He asked quickly. "My fathers not a death eater! Why would you think a thing like that? Heh… heh… heh…" He laughed nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Give it up Malfoy. We all know that you father is a death eater. There's no way around it."

Draco sighed, defeated, and responded "What do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about a mirror? A _special _mirror."

Draco hesitated, then nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Please, It's important."

"Why do you need to know about this?" He asked.

"Because your father dropped the mirror and Ron picked it up. It glowed and like… possessed him, so he threw it into the lake, and we need to know more about it. It could be dangerous."

"It is dangerous." Draco replied slowly. He didn't need to reveal this private information, but he despised his father. "That mirror is not just any ordinary mirror. That's Death's Mirror."

"Death's Mirror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. The death eaters use it to communicate."

"Cant they just use their dark marks?"

"Granger, don't you think it would be inconvenient to go all the way back to Voldemort's lair every time you needed to say something to him? And what if you were on a mission or something? You couldn't just stop in the middle to talk to the Dark Lord. They use a mirror. It glows when Voldemort wants to talk to them, like their dark mark, and when the touch it, they can see him and talk to him through the mirror."

"Well why couldn't Ron see him? The mirror glowed for him too, but when he picked it up he couldn't see anything."

"Because Ron is not a death eater. Only death eaters can see it. It would be stupid to let anyone who might come upon the mirror be able to see everything about it. What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"You mean the _right _hands!" Hermione corrected, knowing he was talking about Dumbledore or the Ministry.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's called death's mirror."

"Why?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno… Sounds cool."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Well then why was Ron becoming possessed?"

"Because although Ron wasn't able to see Voldemort, Voldemort was able to see Ron. And he knew who Ron was… Harry Potter's best friend. Most likely he wanted to get information my taking over Ron."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "How do you know all this?"

"It's just common logic. You're a smart girl. You could have figured it out."

"Was that a compliment?"

"No." Her replied, shaking his head. "Most defiantly not. But did you say that Weasly threw the mirror into the lake?

"Yeah…"

Draco laughed. "Stupid idea. It could have cracked and released its dark magic into the lake."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked slowly.

"It means…"

XXX

The sun was setting in the sky, the breeze blowing, swaying some of the trees a bit. And then, as the students sat safely inside, the usually calm water of the lake shook. Several bubbles emerged from the depths, surfaced, and popped. Another, stronger shake lead to more bubbles, and yet ANOTHER lead to more. Then, quickly, a large, purple tentacle protruded and raised up to a frightening 20 feet. The tentacle came pounding down onto the dock, causing it to collapse and the pieces of wood floated around towards shore. The giant squid tried yet again to reach land, and this time its large arm grasped the shore, pulling its blubbery body out of the water. Its arms thrashed about and its eyes popped open, but they were not normal, they were glowing a bright shade of red.

XXX

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco rushed down towards the lake. They had informed Harry of the danger, and finally they burst towards the doors. The glistening lake became visible, moonlight reflected from the water, that cold night air nipping at their arms and causing Hermione to pull her robes closer to herself. The reached the edge of the water, surverying it for any abnormalities, but found none.

"Thank god!" Hermione sighed in relief.

"Not so fast…" Draco replied, pointing to the sand. Drift wood scattered it, the final remains of the dock that once stood feet from it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Harry, but no sooner had he asked this, than they heard a loud noise from above them. A frightened, high pitched scream from inside the building several floors up.

XXX

Professor McGonagall stood in front of her class as they sat serenely in their seats, awaiting their lesson plan. She looked around the room.

"And where are Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger?" She asked in a disappointed voice. No one spoke. "No one knows? Hm. Has anyone seen them at all today?"

"I have!" Lavender said loudly, excited at the hint of drama. "They were down in the common room earlier today! Well… at least Hermione, Harry and Ron."

"Thank you Ms. Brown. Today I would like to start with–" But she was interrupted.

Neville, white faced and shaky, raised one chubby arm to point out the window, then emitted a sharp scream.

A large, purple tentacle slammed down on the window, writing and squirming. The suction cups lining the bottom of its arm stuck onto the window and pulled more of its enormous owner up onto the outside of the building.

McGonagall paled, then pulled herself together and quickly uttered "Follow me class! Come on, out!"

The students ran behind her, and the terrified class deserted the room.

XXX

"Oh… My… GOD!" Hermione yelled, pointing up at the Giant Squid. It had some how made its way onto the side of the building and was climbing up, flailing its tentacles wildly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Draco.

"What do we do?" Asked Ron frantically.

"We have to go tell someone!" Hermione cried, running towards the building. "I'll go, you all wait here uncase it does something and you have to stop it."

"Yeah Hermione, because THAT thing really could be stopped." Harry remarked sarcastically.

"There's no time for sarcasm. I'll be back." She ran off towards the building, and several minutes later cam back out accompanied by Snape, Filtch, and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's squinted up at the possessed creature and muttered "You children should go back inside."

"But we want to help!" Cried Harry.

"No! Go back inside now! Wait in my office, I will be coming back soon hopefully."

"But…" Harry started, but Hermione elbowed him in the chest.

"As you wish."

XXX

After an hour of restless waiting, Dumbledore finally re-entered his office, sitting down.

"Well?" Ron asked, not being able to hold himself back.

"We have dealt with the Giant Squid. He is now safely back in the lake and hopefully will not be disturbing anyone again. It turns out that some how it had been possessed."

At this Draco burst into laughted. "Posessed?" He gasped, before falling into another fit of giggles. Hermione shot him a death glare, and Dumbledore ignored him.

"Yes. Possessed. Hagrid assisted us in successfully tranquilizing him before we could perform the proper exorcism rituals. We think that the cause was this." He said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a cracked mirror. "Are any of you familiar with this object?" He did not look happy.

Ron's face drained of color, and he raised a quivering hand. "Me." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Do you mind explaining this to me?"

Ron proceeded to tell Dumbledore the full story that he should have told from the start.

Dumbledore nodded. "Death's Mirror."

"What did you call it?" Asked Ron.

"Death's Mirror. It is the death eaters form of communication."

"What do you think happened?" Asked Hermione.

"Well obviously Voldemort could see Mr. Weasly through the mirror. He wants nothing more than to get information on Harry, so he clearly knew this was a good opportunity. He called to him through the mirror, trying to possess him, but luckily Ron fought it. After throwing the mirror into the lake the evil magic was released, reaching the first thing in its path…"

"The giant squid." Hermione stated.

"Exactly." Dumbledore confirmed.

"What are you going to do next?"

"For now, we are going to dispose of this mirror for good. This has been a long day, and I think that you all should get to bed. Tomorrow brings new opportunities." He smiled weakly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They chorused, and then the four students headed up to their rooms.

XXX

Hermione and Draco entered their dorm room, collapsing on to the couches.

"I still cant believe that squid was possessed. That's too funny." Draco said, chuckling once more.

"It's not funny. Someone could have been hurt."

"Whatever you say Granger. I was already aware of your un-appreciation for good comedy." He got up and stretched.

"Stop flattering yourself." She spat. "You are already big-headed enough as is."

Draco smirked. "You want me." He said, walking into his room.

Hermiones eyes widened. "HEY!" She yelled into the closed door. "That's so not true!" But she knew he couldn't hear her.

If anything, she was trying to convince herself.

A/N: Hahahaha… The squid was possessed. It really was a birthday present to my friend Nat (along with a Banana foliage… don't ask.) She begged me to write about the Giant Squid getting possessed by Voldie. Hope you liked it Nat… And everyone else too! I hope that no one hates me for writing something like that LOL.

Review xD At least 3 before an update.

It really is time for Hermione and Draco to get together, isn't it…


	22. The Face in the Fire

Chapter 22 – The Face in the Fire

Hermione awoke in the late hours of the night. She had drifted off at some point, and was now lying on the couch, a blanket tossed lazily over her legs. She figured that the reason she had awoken was probably because of the lights she had carelessly left on, but then heard something that made her feel differently.

"Hermione!"

She looked around. Draco was no where in sight, and the voice had been female.

"Hermione!" She heard again, in a rushed whisper. Her eyes finally fell on the fire… A blonde head bobbed up and down inside it. Hermione rubbed at her eyes, then realized it was real.

"Jessica!" She shouted, jumping up and crouching next to the flames. She was no longer tired. "I've missed you!"

"Same here." Jessica agreed, her usual smile creeping onto her face. "How are you? Long time no see."

"I'm good… I wish I could hug you!"

"Same here. So! I heard that chance confessed his love to you!"

"Not his LOVE… just his… like."

"Suuuure."

"It's true!"

"Anway… has anything interesting happened to you lately?"

"Well besides a giant squid getting possessed by Voldemort nothing."

"Wait… what?"

Hermione laughed and explained the story to her friend.

"Wow. That's… extremely weird." Jessica remarked. "How's Harry? I haven't seen him in ages. We just owl each other."

"He's good. You two are still going out?"

"Kind of… we are still… dating. But we are aloud to see other people also."

"Oh… okay."

"And how is that one Draco guy?"

"He is fine. We are roommates, sadly."

"Oh my god… haha. That really sucks. I'm sorry."

"I thought you said the only thing that mattered was that he was hot."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind about him. He is SO much of an asshole that it, surprisingly, overpowers the hotness."

"What was that I hear?" Came another voice.

Hermione whipped around, Draco had just walked out of his room sleepily in pajama pants and no shirt.

"I changed my mind." Jessica said quickly from the fireplace. "The hotness overpowers the asshole."

"Jessica!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Draco wearily.

"Oh nothing." Hermione replied nonchalantly. "Just how you are an asshole."

"A hot one." Jessica added with a wink.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Your welcome." Jessica said. "Anyway, I really should go Herms. I just wanted to say 'hi' since we haven't talked in so long."

"Okay, bye!" Hermione waved enthusiastically, and in seconds Jessica's face disappeared from the fire, leaving Hermione alone in the room with Draco.

"What are you doing up at this late hour… 'Herms'?" He sniggered at her nickname.

"Shove it, Malfoy."

"Why the anger?"

"It's just something about being around you." She spat, her eyes narrowing.

"I can tell. Whenever you are around me, you just want to rip off my clothes and ravish me." He smirked.

"Yeah… right." She said, sarcastically.

"So you're admitting it. That's good… saves me the argument."

"You're so full of it."

"But you like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the only reason you are angry around me so often is because you like me."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"Prove that you do not truly have any wish to do anything with me."

"It really should be crystal clear without me proving it, but if I must… What do you propose?"

"Get a guy to fall for you."

"What? No… that would be mean."

Draco scoffed at her. "I should have known… you're afraid of rejection."

"That's not true! I could easily get a guy to fall for me."

"So you will do it?"

"If I succeed, what do I get out of it?"

"I will leave you alone."

She paused. "Who?"

"Hmm… that's a tough one." He pondered the question. "I would say Weasley, but I know you would freak out."

"I would never do that to one of my best friends!"

"Alright then… Blaise Zabini."

"Fine. And if you win?"

"If I win… You have to kiss me."

"If I had any doubt that I would not win, there is no way I would agree. But considering the circumstances, I feel pretty safe in agreeing."

"We have a deal then?"

"Deal." She agreed, and with that she returned to her room for a good night of rest.

A/N: A little gamble :) 3 reviews please.


	23. The Gamble

A/N: Where have some of my readers gone? Like Hermione at 24 and Burnt Reflections… I miss you guys!

Chapter 23 – The Gamble

"Blaise!" Draco shouted, running to catch up with his friend.

"Hm?" Blaise muttered in a bewildered tone turning his head from left to right. "Oh… you."

"I'm glad you are so happy to see me." Draco replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know. Anyway, come with me to my dorm, I have something to tell you."

They walked up the stairways, past many statues and paintings before finally ending up in front of the Head's dorm. Draco muttered the password then stepped in, sitting down on the couch. Blaise sat beside him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay, so you know Granger?"

Blaise perked up. "Yeah?"

"I have a bet with her that she will not be able to get someone to fall for her."

"Wicked!" Blaise shouted, his eyes narrowing evilly. "Who's the poor git you are making her seduce?"

"You." Draco replied carelessly, looking out the window.

"ME?" Blaise shouted. "What? Hey!"

"Oh don't worry. I only chose you because you are my friend and I need someone to… 'help' me win."

"So she is going to try and seduce me, and I have to reject her?" He frowned pitifully. "But she's sooo hot!"

"Exactly why I need to win."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her that if I won, she had to kiss me."

"YOU? Kiss HERMIONE GRANGER?" Blaise's eyes widened. "I thought you hated her!" His face twisted into a smile "How the mighty have fallen."

Draco scowled back at him. "It's not that I _want _to kiss her… but I'm the Slytherin Sex God!" He was now whining. "I am supposed to be able to have whoever I want! And dammit, she won't let me have her!"

"Welcome to my world." Blaise said sorrowfully.

"Blaise, the girls reject you because of your lame pickup lines."

"My pickup lines are NOT lame!"

"'Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make _your_ bedrock'" Draco quoted.

"Okay, maybe they are a LITTLE lame… but when it works on a girl, I'll know she's the one."

Draco chuckled. "Whatever you say. Anyway, will you do it for me?"

"I guess… But you owe me!"

Draco beamed. "What would I do without you?"

XXX

Hermione took a deep breath. Was she really going to do this? '_Yes.' _She thought. She had agreed on this bet, and if she didn't do it she would have to KISS Malfoy. Which she was trying to tell her self she DIDN'T want to do. She took a deep breath and tapped Blaise on the shoulder.

XXX

It was night time. Draco waited in his dorm room. '_Did she do it? Or did she fail…' _He asked himself, hoping for the latter. He heard foorsteps approaching their door, then he heard Hermione's voice speak the password. The portrait creaked open, and Hermione stepped in.

"Well?" Draco asked.

She looked down.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't win!" He said, mentally noting to thank Blaise. "Now admit it, you want me."

She glared at him. "I do not."

"Admit it!" He yelled gleefully. He loved rubbing it in.

She crossed her arms.

"Admit it! Admit it!" He yelled, walking towards her, closer and closer with every triumphant shriek.

"Get out of my face." She spat back.

"Admit it." Her repeated, now right in front of her. Then she did something he would have never expected…

She reached her head up, and kissed him softly.

His eyes were wide, but as he realized what had happened, he closed them slowly and savored the sensation. The kiss gained passion, and she nipped his bottom lip softly. She moved over from his lips, taking his earlobe into her lips and sucking it, then kissing down his neck. She stopped for a bit, taking enough time to roughly lead him to the couch and push him down on it. He smirked at her eagerness… he loved it when women took the lead. She inched up his shirt, exposing his toned stomach and planting kisses up it, until she was back at his lips. Finally, his hot lips reached her neck and she threw her head back, with a whimper. As he continued to ravage her neck and shoulders, her hands flew up to his hair, and brushed through them softly, then pulled his head back up to meet her lips once more. Finally, she sat up, straddling his waist and smiling. They were both breathing quite heavily. He wanted desperately for this not to stop, but she swung her legs over her and got up.

"I knew you wanted me." He smirked. He loved winning.

"Who said I wanted you?" She asked, returning a smirk of her own. "I was merely keeping my end of the deal." She watched his face fall, and retreated into her room in triumph.

'_Why did she have to say that and ruin it? What did that mean anyway… does she not want me? Was she following the rules of out bet?' _He searched his mind for answers, but found none.

XXX

The next day at lunch Draco sat down next to Blaise.

At seeing him, Blaise grimaced nervously. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly.

"Huh? You don't have to be sorry for anything… in fact, I came to thank you. With your help I won… even if Granger is being a bit of a stuck up bitch. But thanks for rejecting Granger."

Blaise stared at him strangely. "What are you talking about… She was just too sexy. I gave up and made out with her for like half an hour…"

"What?" Draco asked incredulously. "So… I lost?"

"It seems so…"

"But…" Draco trailed off. If he had lost… why did Hermione kiss him?

Did she ACTUALLY want him?

Perhaps he had lost the battle… But he had won the war.

A/N: 3 reviews at least before an update please:)


	24. Enemies with Benefits

Chapter 24 – Enemies with Benefits

Hermione took a seat at in the Great Hall between Harry and Ron. She could see Draco talking to Blaise and hoped that Blaise hadn't told him of her mischievous acts. But even if he had, it had all worked out for her in the end. '_Oh god. What's becoming of me?' _she thought frantically. '_He has turned me into a complete nymphomaniac.' _She brushed the thoughts out of her head and put on a deceiving smile. "Hey guys!" She piped.

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied. Ron was too busy stuffing his mouth with what appeared heaps of spaghetti.

"What are your plans today?" She asked, hoping that they could hang out. She hadn't had much time with her best friends this year, and considering there were no classes on this particular day she thought it the perfect opportunity.

"We are SO busy today…" Harry trailed off. He had the familiar look in his eyes that was just SCREAMING '_Quidditch.'_

"What?" Ron asked quickly. "I thought we were just going to be mellow today… you know… take a break."

"No can do!" Harry said shaking his head scornfully. Now that he was the Captain of the Gryffondir Quidditch team he had really become obsessed, and worked his team tirelessly. "We really have to practice all week! Don't forget about the game next Thursday with Slytherine! That's why we are so busy today… I know Malfoy scheduled a practice for his team, but there's no way I'm letting that fly. I figure if we can get in there right after breakfast we can probably squeeze in an hour before they have the field, then we can come back tonight and practice some more!" He looked quite pleased with himself.

Ron groaned. "ANOTHER practice? Harry… I cant do this every waking our of my life!"

"Well you will just HAVE to, wont you?"

Ron turned to Hermione. "I'm starting to think joining the quidditch team was a bad idea."

She laughed.

XXX

The wind was whipping in the cold night air, but it did nothing against Draco's hot and sticky skin. His long practice had only just come to an end, and finally he entered the school, walking up and down hallways and stairways towards his dorm room. He entered his room, in dire need of a shower, and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the water and ripping off his clothes. As the hot water touched his skin he let out a guttural sigh of relief and began to wash off the dried mud and sweat. This was heaven.

XXX

Hermione let out a loud yawn and put down her half read book. It had been a long, boring day of studying alone, and she was ready for a long nights rest. She tiptoed out of her room clad only in her pajama shorts and a tank top and headed for the bathroom. The door was open a crack, and the familiar golden glow of light peeked out. She walked up to the door and was about to walk in when she heard the sound of the shower bring turned off. Despite herself, she peeked in. The room was steamy from the recent shower, and the mirror clouded with fog. Water had leaked across the floor, and she took a mental note to scold Draco for not securing the shower curtain… but she was ripped from those thoughts immediately.

Draco had emerged from inside the shower… naked. And right away she saw that his ego wasn't the only thing of his that was big. His body glistened and his hair stuck up. He was a bit rosy cheeked from the heat, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. She let out a soft gasp, and tried desperately to tear herself away from the crack in the door… but her efforts were in vain. She stood, rooted to the spot, and stared.

He was the perfect specimen of a man. He had long, lean muscles, and his blond hair shone in the light. He reached up a large hand to clear the mirror, then began to brush his hands lazily through his hair. A bead of water ran slowly between his shoulder blades and down his back. His muscles rippled.

She sucked in her breath. '_Come on! Move! Move!' _She told herself frantically. Her legs were now wobbling a bit, imitating one of her favorite desserts- jello.

'_You shouldn't be staring at him like that! But it IS his own fault that he left the door open… and he looks soo good.' _She mentally fought with herself.

The towel was slowly sinking off his hips exposing more and more, and she tried her hardest not to let out the high pitched squeal that had been lingering in her throat since she had first seen him.

She HAD seen him in his underwear before, although it was in the dark. But at the time, she really hadn't cared too much… and now that was an entirely different story. In fact, just looking at him was causing beads of perspiration to form on her forehead and nose, and her breathing to quicken. Her legs were now wobbling hopelessly, and when the towel that was barely hanging on his lower hips slipped several inches more, they gave way completely. Hermione came tumbling down to the ground with a rather loud CRASH!

Draco's head whipped around. "Hello?" He called, re-adjusting his towel and walking towards the door. Hermione tried to get up but in her current position she was stuck. The door swung open, hitting her in the stomache and causing her to utter a loud "Oof!"

Draco looked down. "Granger?" He asked dumbly, not yet regestiring.

She scrambled up. "Uh…uh…" She muttered quickly, trying to think of something to say. "I was just coming bathroom use…" She closed her eyes tightly at hearing her fumbled words. "I mean I was just coming to use the bathroom."

"Uh… okay." He said suspiciously, seeming to forget he was only wearing a towel. He walked towards her and she backed into the wall nervously. Her legs will still shaking. "You know Granger… It almost looks like you were spying on me." He smirked.

"N-n-no!" She exclaimed quickly, her eyes getting bigger and bigger as he walked closer. His body still wet body was pressing up against hers, soaking threw her tank top and causing her to gasp lightly.

"It also looks like you've caught me at a disadvantage."

"What do you mean?" She was surprised to hear the words come out in a raspy, husky voice.

"Well… you are fully dressed, where as I am only in a towel." His smirk was growing ever wider.

"R-really?" She stuttered, trying her best to keep her cool attitude. "I hadn't noticed…" She trailed off.

"Well that's interesting. I could have sworn you HAD noticed… but I'm sure you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

She nodded quickly.

"Are you sure? Because I talked to Blaise yesterday, and it seems that yesterday you weren't being entirely truthful either. The only thing I am wondering… is why in the world Hermione Granger, known hater of my guts, would kiss me if she didn't have to?"

She was glairing now. He just wanted her to confirm that he was the best. "You do know why, you just want to hear me say it so that YOU can have an ego boost."

"Well," He admitted. "Although that is an added plus, it is not the only reason. You really have stumped me."

"You want to know why?" She asked in an almost angry tone. "Because ever since camp this summer you have fucked so much with my brain that I can't function. All I can think about is you. And its not that this would be so horrible, if it were almost ANY other person. But no, it's Draco Malfoy. I am worried for my mental health."

"You brain isn't the only thing of yours I'd like to fuck with." He said in a seductive tone.

"Wow. That is REALLY romantic." She said sarcastically.

"I don't need to be romantic. All I need to do, is this." He said, and with that he lowered his head to hers and their lips met. It was what they were both waiting for, and Hermione let out a small squeal. Her legs liquidized once more, and he caught her gracefully, carrying her to his room where he laid her on the bed. The continued to kiss for quite a while before she felt his hand inching up her stomach, carrying her shirt with it. She did not stop his as her pulled it over her head, staring down at her bare chest. Next, he removed her pajama shorts, leaving only her underwear and his towel separating them. He lowered his head to her neck, sucking it and leaving little red marks behind. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes widened at the feeling of his mouth on her breast.

"D-Draco!" She exclaimed in shock, then quickly let out a moan as his tongue swirled around her nipple causing it to harden. Her hands shot to his head, pulling him closer to her, wanting the feeling never to end. He smiled, and moved back up to her lips. Her senses slowly melted away, replaced by the incredible feeling of his lips on hers. Her hands trailed down his back, savoring the feeling of his soft skin, and then going lower in a sudden burst of confidence. The towel slipped easily away. Her hands to his hardness, pausing then trailing her finger tips over it.

He gasped. "Granger…" He whispered hoarsely. His need for her cranked up a notch, and she could feel his fingers at the top of her underwear, beginning to inch them down. Her eyes snapped open, and her hands rushed to his, stopping them. She was afraid. "I can't do this…"

"Do what?"

"This! I can't have sex with you, Draco, I can't!"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why the hell not? You want to… I know you do…"

"Yeah, well sometimes we don't get what we want."

"That doesn't even make sense!" He exclaimed. "You know you could get it…"

"Stop pressuring me!" She said, her face turning red as she hopped out of the bed and started to pull on her clothes.

"I wasn't trying to pressure you…" He replied, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, well you were! And it wasn't very nice!"

"Since when are you little miss naïve? Ten seconds ago you were freaking giving me a hand job!"

Her face grew redder. "I was not!"

"Uh… yeah you were. Why does it even matter…"

"It just does."

"Are you a virgin or something?"

"No!" She shouted quickly.

"Then why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Sorry to bring you back down to earth, but sex IS a big deal! At least to me it is! I'm sure that by now you've fucked enough girls to consider it a daily ritual."

"So what if I have?"

Hermione shook her head. "You just don't think on the same level as me, do you?"

"Listen, Granger, I'm sorry that it sounded like I was pressuring you. That was not my intention, and I shouldn't have even said anything like that."

She sighed. "I'm sorry that I lead you on… I really do want you… it's just that I'm not ready for that sort of commitment with someone I'm not even going out with."

There was a long drawn out pause before Hermione continued.

"We are NOT going out… right?"

"No! No of course not…"

"Okay good. But then what the hell are we?"

"Uh…" He stuttered. "Friends with benefits?"

"No. That's vulgar and degrading…"

"The benefits part?"

"No! The friends part! Like I'd EVER be friends with you." But as she said this, she was smiling… and he was smiling back at her.

A/N: Hehe… I liked this chapter, if I do say so myself. 3 reviews before and update. Oh, and on a different note… HAPPY EASTER!


	25. Moonlit Encounters

**A/N**: Lately you guys have been giving me a lot more reviews and I am absolutely thrilled! It's now about 10 per chapter instead of 3, and I'm hoping it keeps increasing. So, I figured that now that I am getting reviews, I might as well respond to the ones that need responding to! Like questions… or a particularly nice comment that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Nat**: Thanks for the long review, you bagel you. Love ya!

**kavina**: I really, really liked your review… it was chock filled with nice complements! Thanks, keep reading!

**maddudewalking**: I must say, you are awesome! You always leave a very thoughtful review. And I love you for it.

**Hermione at 24**: Yay! You are back!

**thescottishcat**: Here's your update!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 25 – Moonlit Encounters

Hermione took a deep breath and dove into the cool lake, emerging and brushing the wet hair out of her eyes. It was night by now, and the moon shone down on her in pale sliver rays. She often came out here to think, for it was the most peaceful and serene of all places, and as the wind blew and the waves crashed upon the beach, her mind was always clear and focused.

She hadn't had one of these late night thought sessions in a long time… in fact, this was her first since her last year at Hogwarts, and it was much needed considering how hectic the past days had been. What _had _happened in these past days? It was really all a blur, but what she did know was that there was something going on between her and Malfoy. And, even though she tried to deny it at first, it had been going on for a while now. During the summer there had been a kiss, and then another, and more after that, and every time it ended with her trying to convince herself that he was her enemy and nothing more. But was she wrong? That was yet to be determined. It certainly seemed like he just wanted another meaningless fuck. But you really could never tell with him.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps and hurried voices, and sank into the water so that only her eyes and ears and nose protruded, invisible in the vast darkness.

"Ow, fuck!" It was a male voice, she knew that for sure.

"What is it?" She heard another, more familiar voice call. It was Ginny, but who did the other voice belong to? She waited for him to speak again.

"I stubbed my toe… never mind." She still could not place the voice with a face.

Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. "You are so clumsy!"

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry… but quiet down! Someone might hear us… I don't want anyone to find out…"

"Why, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" He asked, playfully.

"No of course not. But its a lot more fun if we keep it a secret… you know… living on the dangerous side."

"I like how you think, you seductress you."

'_What a cheese ball.' _Hermione thought to herself.

Ginny giggled once more, and then the distinct noises of two people making out followed.

Hermione grimaced. She had gotten more of a show then she had bargained for. But who was Ginny making out with?

"Oh… Blaise" She moaned.

Bingo.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Ginny accidently call out the wrong name? Because she was SURE she wouldn't snog Blaise Zabini… Then she thought back to his recent quote. 'you seductress, you.'

Nope, it was defiantly Blaise. How long had THAT been going on? She had always thought herself pretty observant, but… what the hell?

So were Ginny and Blaise an 'Item' or were they much like herself and Draco? When she had participated in her little… escapades with Draco, it seemed like no big deal, she was just caught up in the moment, but now that she was watching… or well… hearing, the two complete opposites swapping spit, it seemed like a much greater deal.

She suddenly felt very out of place… this was a private moment between the two of them, and whether wrong, or right, or just plain weird, she should not be invading it. She slowly began to tread towards the land, but stopped immediately, for every step she took loud sloshing noises could be heard.

Ginny gasped. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" Blaise said in a rushed voice, clearly wanting to resume their past activity. "Does it matter?"

"Yes! I'm scared! What if it's… a shark or something?"

"Are you kidding me? It's not a shark…"

"Haven't you seen jaws? This girl was just taking a moonlit swim when all of a sudden, BAM, her leg was gone!"

"Ginny, this is a lake. A Hogwarts lake. There is no way a shark would be here."

"Ok… but I'm still scared. Let's go back inside."

"But…"

"Please?"

"Okay, okay. Come on."

She heard them begin to walk away, their voices becoming fainter, and fainter, until they were just a whisper, and then completely unheard.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god." She muttered aloud, and rose from the water, grabbing the towel she had conveniently brought and wrapping it around herself. And with that, she treaded back to the castle… her hopes for a peaceful night of thought turning into an unnerving encounter.

XXX

It was around 1 am when Hermione felt another figure slide into the bed next to her. Draco had taken to doing that ever since they had become 'Enemies with Benefits' several days ago. But this time, when he leaned over to kiss her, she dodged it. He looked at her quizzically.

"I saw two people kissing tonight." Se said in monotony.

"Who?" He asked.

"They will remain unnamed."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"It just made me realize that going off and making out with you is not a thing to be taken lightly. I feel sluttish. I've never been like this before… done ANYTHING like this before."

"There's a first time for everything." He said with a smirk.

"Stop joking. You know you would never go out with me. You only want to shag me and be done with it. But I won't let you do that to me…"

"You know Granger, you are the most unreadable person I've ever met. And I am usually a pretty good judge of character."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you change your mind more than I go through women!"

"Well THAT'S certainly saying something."

"Stop being stupid…"

"Oh so you've reverted back to name calling? Typical Malfoy… way too typical."

"What do you want from me?" He started to raise his voice. "Why are girls so damn complex!" He was yelling now.

"Just because the only wavelength guys can think on is sex doesn't make girls complex."

"Do you want me to ask you on a date? Fine, go on a date with me then! Jesus."

"Haha, VERY funny." She yelled back sarcastically.

"Go on a date with me, since you are SO eager to!"

"I am not eager one bit."

"Seriously Granger," His voice lowered back to normal, and he looked at her. "Go on a date with me."

**A/N**: Draco asked her out! Is this all starting out too fast for you? Review please!


	26. Strong Vibrations amongst Preparations

**Kavina:** You are fast becoming one of my favorite reviewers :) Thanks for reading!

**The Bagel: **Ah, another pleasant review. This chapter is quite possibly dedicated to you…

**thescottishcat: **Thanks for the review… and all the others you've written! You rock.

**han:** Wow! The best? Thanks a lot!

**Tears in my Heart:** I shall continue :)

**Raisa: **I like the pairing also

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **You will find out in this chapter hehe

RECAP: "You know Granger, you are the most unreadable person I've ever met. And I am usually a pretty good judge of character."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you change your mind more than I go through women!"

"Well THAT'S certainly saying something."

"Stop being stupid…"

"Oh so you've reverted back to name calling? Typical Malfoy… way too typical."

"What do you want from me?" He started to raise his voice. "Why are girls so damn complex!" He was yelling now.

"Just because the only wavelength guys can think on is sex doesn't make girls complex."

"Do you want me to ask you on a date? Fine, go on a date with me then! Jesus."

"Haha, VERY funny." She yelled back sarcastically.

"Go on a date with me, since you are SO eager to!"

"I am not eager one bit."

"Seriously Granger," His voice lowered back to normal, and he looked at her. "Go on a date with me."

**Chapter 26** **– Strong Vibrations amongst Preparations**

Hermione blinked. "Huh?" She asked dumbly.

"Don't make me say it again…"

She smiled. Always about pride. "You… the all mighty and great MALFOY… slytherine sex god extroidanare, are asking ME, a know-it-all muggle born to go on a date?" She asked, in feigned shock.

"Glad you think so much of me."

"Well then… the answer is yes." She said seductively, inching closer to him on her soft bed, and then pulling his face over for a kiss.

A low growl rose from his throat when their lips touched, and he snaked his hands up her neck and into her soft hair.

She smiled into the kiss, then parted, jumping up from the bed and standing before him.

He looked at her confusedly, and awaited her next move. Her delicate hands rose up to her collar bone, then trailed down softly reaching the buttons of her nightgown, which she undid and then, in one flowing motion, let fall to the floor. Sadly, she had neglected to remove her bra before bed, but none the less, she looked gorgeous in her black bra and panties. He let out a breathy sigh as she climbed on top of him, straddling him, then pushing him down on the bed playfully and kissing him once more. He easily flipped her over, so he was in the dominant position once more, and attacked her neck with kisses, then trailing downward to her stomach. She whimpered and thrust her hips upward unintentionally. He chuckled, then returned back upward to her mouth.

'_Ah, so he is going to be a tease then?' _Hermione thought to herself. _'Two can play that game.'_

She reached down, fingers landing lightly on his boxers, and then she started to massage through them. He gave a loud groan and tossed his head back. She smirked, and continued her torture, before finally, at feeling it stiffen, she took her hands off completely and rolled over to the far side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"Going to sleep… it's very late…"

"What!"

"You heard me. Well… goodnight."

"But…" Draco said pathetically, looking down at the bulge in his pants. "Fuck!" He swore under his breath, getting up and walking out of her room for a very restless night.

XXX

Hermione yawned and stretched, groggily walking out of her room and flicking on the lights. Draco was listlessly sprawled across the couch, one hand down his boxer shorts. She chuckled, then called his name quietly.

"Draco?" No sign of life.

"Draco" She said again, a little above a whisper. He let out a loud snore turned over on his stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"DRACO!" She yelled, and he immediately sat up shaking his head and looking around the room.

"Huh? What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Good morning." She smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Hi." His voice cracked, like it often did right after he woke up, and he rubbed at his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing… just wakening you up."

"How considerate." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! I just didn't want to let you miss your first class! But fine, next time I will just let you sleep and let your grades fall."

"Fine with me."

She let out an exasperated sigh, and began to walk off to get ready when she felt a strong arm grab her.

"Wait."

"Some people actually want to get to class!"

"Okay I'll make it quick."

"Okay."

"Tonight, nine thirty, I'll meet you here. Then we can be out of here by like… ten."

"Why so late?"

"Because first of all I have to stay after to work on an advanced potions assignment and second of all… well I really haven't asked you this before. If we are going to… you know… date… do you want to be all open about it?" He asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to actually let everyone know we are… dating… or do you want to keep it quiet. A secret."

"Secret defiantly. It's more exciting, and we wont get killed by our friends. Plus, just because we are… dating… doesn't mean we are… going out. Get it?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. I don't think I'm really the boyfriend type."

"You aren't."

He returned her smirk. "Right. Well anyway, if you want to be on time you should hurry."

"Okay. See you at nine."

"I'll be waiting." He said, giving her a wink and retreating back to his room to sleep.

XXX

Draco glanced up at the clock on the wall. 9:17. He knew if he didn't hurry he would be late. "Professor?" He called. A hook nosed man with black hair strode over to him.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm done." He hoped Snape wouldn't notice the carelessness of his project. Since he hadn't had much time and had been hurrying.

"Very well." Said Snape, gathering the project without a second glance. "You may be excused."

Draco nodded, and headed out the door, weaving down the hallways and finally ending up in front the large portrait before his room. "Bats wings" He muttered, and it swung open.

"Granger?" He called, upon entering a silent and undisturbed room.

No response. He walked into his room, and only as he dropped his many books on the bed did he hear a exasperated groan coming from the room across the hall.

He followed the sound, entering Hermione's room and seeing her bent over her dresser, rummaging trough the contents carefully.

She looked up when she heard him enter. "I really don't know what to wear! Where are we going… maybe that will help."

"It's a surprise."

"Argh!" She exclaimed, going back to searching for several seconds before throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up! You choose something!"

"Um… Okay." He said, walking over to her drawers and picking up a fancy shirt. He looked over it, then shrugged and tossed it on the floor. "No."

"Draco! You are going to make a mess! I want to keep organized."

He picked up another nice shirt. "Nu-uh." Tossing it also. Pulling out a dress he shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Those are my best clothes! You don't like them?"

"I like them… they just aren't right for where we are going. Here… much better." He said, throwing her a pair of jeans and a casual tank top.

"These?" She asked, eying them skeptically.

"Those."

"Okay… I guess. You've picked my outfit… now stop going through my drawers."

He ignored her, still looking through them sloppily. "Hey, what's this?" He asked, picking up a red Santa Claus hat and holding it up.

"Uh…. That's nothing! You can just… put it back… NOW!" She said quickly, her facing turning a bit red.

"Wait… I think there's something in there!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yeah there is!" He said, turning the Santa hat over and letting its contents fall into his hand. It was something small, cylinder shaped, and purple. "What the hell is this?" He asked, screwing up his face and trying to look at it closer.

She ran over, reaching up her hands and trying to grab it from him, but since he was quite a few inches taller than her he easily kept it out of her reach.

"Give it back!" She cried angrily.

"No, I want to know what it is." He said, his trademark smirk creeping back onto his face. He squinted his eyes at the miniscule writing on it's side. "It says… 'Mini Massager'"

She froze. "Yes…" She began slowly, then quickly added "Yes! It is! It is a Mini… back massager! Now you can just give it back now, and we can put it back in my drawer and– " But before she was able to finish, Draco's face lit up like a hungry kid in a candy store.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "A massager? I didn't know they came this tiny! Cool!" He twisted the top to the on button and it immediately came to life, whirring and vibrating. "It's pretty strong too! I want to try it!"

"No Draco… Don't!" She cried, but it was too late, he placed the small object on his arm and began to drag it up and down.

He frowned. "It doesn't feel very good…"

"Uh… that's because it's… running out of batteries! It's no good anyway… we should just throw it out."

"No need for that. In fact… Blaise had some batteries that he showed me the other day. His uncle is all about the muggle appliances. Why don't I go get them and then we can even let him have a go–"

"NO!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and preventing him from leaving. "You can't show that to Blaise!"

"Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"becauseitsavibrator" She muttered quickly between coughs.

"Huh? What did you say? It's a Hybrator?"

"A VIBRATOR! OKAY? VIBRATOR!" She yelled.

He froze, looking down at it, then realizing quickly what it was tossed it up into the air and emitted a shriek "Ahh!" It came falling down to the ground where it buzzed against the wooden floor with a loud sound.

Hermione quickly snatched it up, tossing it back inside the red Santa hat and burying it deep beneath all of her clothes.

"YOU!" He began in awe. "You… Have a vibrator?" He seemed stunned and horrified, but then out of the blue, burst into a fit of laughter, doubling up at the waist and falling to the ground. "Hermione Granger has a vibrator!" He howled, pounding his fist on the floor.

"It's not like I wanted you to find it!" She yelled defensively.

"No, no… don't be embarrassed." He said, his laughter dying down. "It's actually… really really sexy."

"Really?" She asked, looking a little less embarrassed.

"Yeah. But I must ask… A SANTA HAT?" He burst into laughter once again.

"I had no where else to hide it! Hey! Stop laughing at me!" She pouted, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It was just so funny. But get dressed, and I'll go get dressed, and then we can go."

"Okay." She replied. "But no more laughing!"

"I'll try." He said, beaming widely, still thrilled at what had just happened, and then he turned, closing the door behind him and walked towards his room.

**A/N: **Hahahaha… I hope I didn't offend anyone or anything, but I must say I love the vibrator part. Wouldn't it be hilarious if it happened in real life? In fact, the vibrator encounter is ACTUALLY based on a true story. It happened once to a friend of mine who also happens to be a baked good. Okay thanks… next chapter will be their date :D but I'm only updating it if a get some reviews ;) Last chapter I got less than I have been usually getting.


	27. The First Date

NOTES FOR EVERYONE! MWAHAHAHAHAH…ha…

**thescottishcat**** – **Glad you liked the last note… you get another :)

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**** – **It is quite funny, isn't it? Well you can blame my friend the BAGEL for that one. Don't ask… haha

**DaVinciWyoka**** – **Always nice to get a new reader! Hope you continue to read and review.

**Kavina – **Another nice review. I love how you use details LOL. Thanks, I've really been trying to develop Hermione's character more, I'm glad you picked up on it.

**Bagel – **Ooooh… super long review for MEEEE. I could not have written the last chapter without you're lovable stupidity and great ideas of hiding places (A.K.A Santa hats.) And don't worry, the Lemur and Leper legacy will SURLY prevail… if that even means anything?

**maddudewalking**** – **Good to see you still reviewing! Glad you liked it.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 27 – The First Date**

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked, one small hand clamped tightly over her eyes.

Draco had a strong hold on one of her hands and was leading to… somewhere. "You'll see, we're almost there." He was walking more quickly now, pulling her almost.

"Hey, you are going to fast! I'm going to run into something!"

"I won't let you run into anything. Besides, you can open your eyes now. We're here."

She removed her hand and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. She looked around. A white bathroom. Locker room in fact. It wasn't a very nice one either, the once white tiles were now yellowing and several abandoned towels lay in random places on the floor. She let out the breath she had been holding. "_This?"_ She asked, not meaning to sound as rude as she had. "You made such a big deal… over a _locker room?_"

He rolled his eyes. "No. This is not the date. Idiot."

"Hey! Don't call me names on our first date!"

"Anyway," He continued ignoring her. "We had to come here first to get the broomsticks."

"Broomsticks?" She asked.

"Yes. Broomsticks." He confirmed. He walked towards another room in the back of the locker room, walking in and then emerged with two broomsticks in hand. "Follow me." He said, tossing her one of them and then walking away. When he reached the door he paused, turning back to her and asking. "Are you coming?"

She followed him, and after walking out the door she realized where she was. In the middle of the Quidditch field, in the dead of night. The stars twinkled above and the wind whipped at Hermione's bare arms causing her to draw them together and shiver. The normally filled stands were now barren which was a very odd sight indeed.

"What are we doing here Draco, we could get caught!" She whispered quickly.

"We are having a date." He responded, flashing her a crooked smile.

"But–"

"Relax." He said, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Plus, the risk is what makes it exciting."

His touch sent shivers up her spine and all she could muster was a small nod.

"Ever flown on a broomstick?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"Not well." She responded truthfully.

"That will change tonight. Hop on." He mounted his broomstick, and she mimicked him the best she could, swinging one leg over it. He looked over at her. "If you play your cards right that wont be the only pole you mount tonight." He said with a wink.

"Shut up!" She said laughing. "Alright, what do I do next?"

"Just kick off."

She kicked off, and the broom raised about a foot into the air before wobbling horribly and she fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

He jumped off his broomstick and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"Wow… you really do suck."

"Hey!"

"Okay, mount the broomstick like you did before." She did, and looked back at him uneasily.

"Well _that's_ the reason right there, your legs are all off center. Of course you would fall off."

"Well I am SORRY that I can't mount a broomstick correctly, I was never aware that it was such a life need."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Stop getting so defensive."

"Well I usually defend myself when someone insults me." She said, glairing back at him. "It's not my fault if you–" She was immediately silenced by the feel of his warm body getting on the back of the broomstick and scooting very close to her own. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." He smirked. "Scoot up."

"What am I, your dog?" She asked, but scooted up anyway, enjoying the small bit of argument she always got in.

"Okay, I'm going to kick off now."

"What? No! Wait!" She yelled standing and trying to get off the broom.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"What, are you SCARED or something?" He asked with a smile, then seeing her face added "Whoa... you _are_ scared!"

"So what if I am? It's no big deal. Everyone gets scared."

"Granger," He said looking into her eyes. "I won't let you fall."

She took a deep breath, but saw the he was serious, and got back on the broom.

"Ready?" He asked.

She clenched her eyes closed tightly. "Just do it, I don't even want to know." She waited for several minutes then asked "Well are you going to kick off?" At hearing no response she opened her eyes a bit and looked around. She as high above the ground, and the wind whipped through her hair. "Oh my god." She said slowly.

"See? It isn't so bad." Draco said from behind her.

"Not bad at all! It's gorgeous!" She said, beaming and looking above. "I feel as if I could touch the stars…"

"Do you want to try it on your own?"

"No… not yet. I like having you with me." She said, shivering and grasping onto her own shoulders.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

"Well that's too bad!" He said laughing.

"How considerate." She said sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding. Here, have my coat. Malfoy's don't get cold."

"Why? Is that because the Malfoy's are already cold blooded?" She said snottily.

"Yes. Yes that's it."

"Hmm. What else do I need to know about the Malfoy's?"

"Well… We are FANTASTIC in bed."

"I could have just asked Pansy if I wanted to know that." She said. "Tell me something no one else knows."

"Hmm… Well I once ran away from home when I was like… 9. Only for one night though. I went into these woods near my house and around midnight I got scared shitless and when running back to my house."

Hermione laughed. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why _did _you go out with Pansy anyway?"

"I didn't really go out with her…"

"Let me correct myself. Have sex with her."

"That's more like it. For the same reason I have sex with other girls… for pleasure… excitement… fun."

"Do you really only think of sex as mere fun?" She asked, her hair whipping in the wind.

"Well… Yeah."

"That's sad though." She said solemnly.

"How?"

"It just… is. Sex is special… board games are for fun."

"Sex doesn't always have to be as serious as you make it sound."

"Well it _should _be."

"We have a difference of opinions, as usual."

"Seriously though, have you ever had sex with anyone you really cared about?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, I am."

"As I said, _sad._ Why in the world PANSY… she's nothing but a two sickle whore."

He chuckled. "Perhaps. I did it because I wanted to."

"But…" She began, but her words were replaced by a sharp gasp as Draco abruptly pointed the front of the broomstick towards the ground, and the shot downward. She let out the beginnings of a scream, but felt a hand, Draco's hand, clap over her mouth as the pummeled down towards earth. When they were just feet from the ground, and she was sure it was her end, he pulled the broomstick back upward and they landed softly. He finally removed his hand from her mouth, and at once she yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET ME KILLED?"

"No… I was just trying to get you to shut up." He smirked.

"You! You…" She began, shaking with anger.

"But this seems to be a more efficient way," He said, placing his hands tenderly on her chin and pulling her towards him softly, sealing her lips with his own.

"Mmrf" She said, as their lips met and the wind was knocked out of her, but then she fell into the kiss, like a deep black void digging into her soul from where she would never return. She didn't think, move, breathe even, until all of a sudden they heard footsteps from within the locker room, and Draco ended the kiss, pulling her over behind the bleachers and crouching down so that only their eyes peeked through the cracks.

"Beautiful night, Isn't it?" Said a peppy voice which appeared to belong to Professor Sprout, as she was the one walking out of the door and gazing up into the night sky. Hermione felt uneasy, as this was the SECOND time she found herself accidentally spying on someone.

"Yes, yes indeed!" They heard, as the second tiny, and just as peppy person emerged from the locker room.

"Flitwick?" Hermione whispered, before Draco hushed her by drawing one finger over his lips… the lips she so longed to devour.

"What are these doing here?" Asked Sprout, gesturing to the two broomsticks which were lying on the ground.

"I don't know. Probably just left after Quidditch practice."

"Careless kids."

"Well now that we are alone…" Professor Flitwick said, trailing off and then kissing Professor Sprout sloppily.

Draco burst out in laughter, and it was now Hermiones turn to silence him. He stopped laughing, but kept his smile, then clutched his stomach and pretended he was going to throw up. Hermione smiled back at him, then glanced away, wanting not to invade their privacy. She placed her back to the stone and slid down it, plopping onto the floor and clutching her knee's to her chest, hoping they wouldn't have to hide for long.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two professors headed back to the castle, and Hermione and Draco were left alone once again.

"Ew! God! That's the kind of thing that makes you vow never to have sex again in you're life!" Draco said, shaking with laughter.

"Yeah, defiantly something I did NOT want to see on a date. Speaking of which, the date was really, really nice. I didn't think you were capable of something like this."

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome." She smiled. "It's getting kind of late. And we were almost caught. We should go back inside, okay?"

"Yeah."

They grabbed the two broomsticks and walked towards the locker rooms.

XXX

"You." Draco stared at Blaise blankly. "You, are going out with a Weasley? I don't believe it!"

Blaise grinned back at him. "What can I say? She's hot stuff."

"I still don't believe it!" Draco repeated. "How… When did this happen?"

"It happened AGES ago. We have just been keeping it a secret. And, I don't know, it just kind of happened."

"When exactly?"

"Like… a month? Maybe a little less…"

"Holy shit! You ACTAULLY found someone to be with you! Someone who isn't ugly and desperate!"

"Hey! None of the girls I dated are ugly OR desperate."

"Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Okay, I'll give you THAT one but I was really really drunk. Anyway, yeah. I really like her, Ginny I mean, maybe its actually going to be like… a relationship."

"This is a day of surprises!" Draco exclaimed. "You, in a RELATIONSHIP! Now that's a first. You cant even hold onto your one night stands."

"Enough about me. What about you and Granger?"

"What are you talking about? Me and Granger aren't going out. I don't know where you would get that idea! What are you talking about?" He repeated himself quickly.

Blaise laughed. "Relax, I don't give a shit if there is something going on between you two or not, I wont get mad or nothin', just tell me."

"Well… Maybe we have messed around a little." He lied.

"How much is a little?" Blaise asked, another grin on his face.

"Not much. She is freaking innocent! I swear!"

"Virgin?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded. "Sweeet."

"Well I think she is at least… she claims she isn't, but she acted all defensive when I asked and she said 'NO!' Really, really quickly."

"Hmmm." Blaise said, picking at his nails.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?" Blaise said looking up with a dopey smile.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Drake, it sounds to me that you like Granger a bit more than you are trying to make it sound."

"Whatever." Draco answered. But the look on his face gave Blaise the answer her wanted. Draco liked Granger. He liked her a lot.

**A/N:** Oookay. This chapter was a lot longer than the other ones. I just had a lot to write I guess… Hope you enjoyed it. OH! And I have something else to say. This part is **IMPORTANT**. After I stopped requiring reviews people really haven't been leaving them. I'm not trying to be annoying, or mean, or anything like that, it's just that when I write these stories I really love to get feedback, it's like… a reward for the time I spent on them. And if I don't get any reviews, I feel as if no one is reading. This is why I have decided to require 10 reviews before I update each chapter. I HOPE that 10 people read my story, so hopefully this wont be a problem, especially if after each person reads, they take a minute to leave me a review. It doesn't take long, I promise, and it makes me very happy :) If this seems like a lot to you, let me know, but I don't feel that it's too much since many other stories get WAY more than that each chapter. Thanks, and the next chapter will be put up after I receive ten reviews.


	28. Costume Shopping

**Chapter 28 – Costume Shopping**

"You're kidding me! Friday?" Hermione asked, taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Well… yeah, that IS Halloween, and the Halloween Ball is usually held on Halloween…" Lavender said sarcastically, as if it should be blatantly obvious.

Hermione smacked herself in the head. "How could I forget? I'm such an idiot…"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Parvati said half heartedly, looking down at her untouched meal and picking at it with her fork.

Hermione leaned over to Lavender. "What's wrong with her?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's Seamus. He turned her down for the Ball."

Parvati whipped around, glaring at her best friend. "Fine, go RIGHT ahead, Lavender!Yell it out for the WHOLE WORLD to hear!" she snapped, getting up and storming off dramatically.

Lavender didn't seem to be very surprised at Parvati's display. It was old news to her. "Anyway," She said. "Who are YOU going to go with Hermione?"

"I have no clue..."

"How about Draco Malfoy? He's positively dreamy…and he lives right across the hall from you!"

"How about NOT?" Hermione answered, pretending to be repulsed. "I would rather go with Professor BINNS!" As if to prove her point, old Professor Binns had fallen asleep at his chair at the teachers table, and was drooling into his soup. Hermione chuckled. "So, who are you going with?"

Lavender looked around the room. "Don't tell Parvati this… but the reason Seamus rejected her was because I got to him first. I always love when boys choose me over her!" she cackled, smiling widely and making Hermione glad she was not really friends with Lavender. "Have you decided on what you want to go as?"

"Of course not. You just told me about the ball about 20 minutes ago."

"Fabulous! You can come shopping with us!"

"'Us' being…"

"Me and Parvati, of course."

"Umm… okay," she said, not up for an argument. "When?"

"Today. It's a Hogsmeade day, remember?"

"No, actually, I forgot that too," Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm just not up on all the school events..."

"Apparently not," Lavender smiled sympathetically. "But all that will change. I mean, loads has happened in just the last few days… Oh my god! I have so much to tell you! For instance, did you hear about how Serena and Milly got into a duel?" Hermione sighed again, and shook her head. Lavender continued enthusiastically, "Well, it's true! Just wait, there's way more! Oh, today will be so fun!" she finished happily, smiling broadly at Hermione.

For the third time in the last five minutes, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

Hermione entered her dorm, hoisting her heavy book bag onto the floor, and rushing into her room, searching through her drawers for the money she would undoubtedly need to buy her costume.

"Getting ready for some fun with your 'mini massager'?" Draco asked with a smirk, lingering at her door.

Hermione whipped around. "You startled me," she smiled. "And no, I wasn't… Are you going to remember that forever?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"Well, what are you doing then?"

"Looking for some galleons. Since it's a Hogsmeade day, Parvati and Lavender are taking me to Madam Malkin's to get a costume for the Halloween ball… Did you know it's on Friday?"

He nodded.

"God! I guess I was the only one who didn't know…as usual. Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione demanded.

"I didn't think it mattered…" Draco began.

Hermione smiled and continued, "Well? Aren't you going to invite me?"

"Of course not."

"Draco! That's so mean!" Hermione stood back, slightly aghast.

"It's not like I don't want to invite you… I would like to go with you, but there will be people there, remember?"

Hermione thought for a second, and then remembered. "Oh, right! Sorry, I nearly forgot. The whole… secrecy thing…" she trailed off sadly.

"That's the one," Draco smiled wryly.

"Hmm…" she pouted. "I wanted to go with you!"

"Of course you did," Draco laughed. "Every girl at Hogwarts wants to go with ME."

Hermione laughed as well. "Riiight. That's what you think. Now get out! I'm going to change out of my robes for Hogsmeade."

"But-" he protested, as she tried to push him out the door. "It's not like I haven't seen you undressed before…"

"Out!" she yelled, slamming the door in his face.

XXX

"Ooh!" squealed Parvati (who had seemed to have made a miraculous recovery), pointing at a slightly revealing fairy costume in the window of Madam Malkin's. All the stores were prepared for Halloween, and costumes were everywhere. "That is EXACTLY what I was looking for! Come on!" she said, dragging Hermione and Lavender into the store and bouncing up to the clerk. "Do you have that in blue?" she asked, and the man whisked her away.

Hermione and Lavender walked over to the many racks of costumes that were lined up. Each rack was stuffed to the brink, and they had a hard time fishing through them.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep an eye out for- Oh! Here it is!" Lavender said, pulling out a long slinky black jumpsuit with cat ears.

"Uh… Lavender? That looks a little small for you…" Hermione said truthfully. The jumpsuit DID look several sizes too small.

Lavender looked a bit hurt. "No it isn't!" she argued, holding it up to herself. "Okay, maybe it is. But we can make it work!"

Suddenly, Parvati skipped back over to them. She was wearing a sparkly blue leotard with a poofy skirt that fell in many strips of sheer and shiny fabric. Fat pink jewels adorned the collar, and two see-through pink wings lay on her back.

In short - it was hideous.

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOOOOVE IT!" Parvati shouted, twirling around and making several of the other shoppers stare and shudder, looking away.

"Parvati!" Lavender cried.

_'Oh no…' _Hermione thought. _'Lavender is so brutally honest…she'll probably hurt her feelings…! Poor Parvati…'_

"Parvati!" Lavender shouted again, running over to her friend and touching the poofy sleeves. "It is absolutely…"

_'Here it comes…_' Hermione thought.

"GORGEOUS!" Lavender shouted, hugging her best friend. "I love it! Its so… you! Look at mine!" she continued, holding up her black cats' costume, which looked like it was made for a toddler.

"Lavi! That is SO cute! We are going to look FABULOUS!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "What are YOU getting, Hermione!"

"Um…" Hermione said, not really wanting to be involved in this love fest. "This, I think…" She held up a blue and white checkered dress, which was slightly short, and very pretty.

Their smiles fell. "Uh… THAT?" Lavender asked skeptically. "I don't know Hermione… it's kind of…BLAH."

_'How ironic that the one nice outfit is the one they hate,' Hermione_ thought.

"Yeah, and what would you be going as, anyway?" asked Parvati.

"Dorothy, of course…"

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

"Dorothy… you know… from the Wizard of OZ?"

"Huh?"

"You don't know what the Wizard of OZ is?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone, as it was one of her favorite series of books.

"Um… no," Parvati said blankly.

"Wow! I thought everyone had read it. I'm sure others will recognize it though." She said happily, pulling the dress off the rack and walking over to the register to buy it.

"Poor Hermione. Such a nice girl… with such bad tastes." Said Lavender solemnly.

"Well… as long as she's happy who are we to say anything?"

Lavender nodded, and they headed off to buy their outfits.

**A/N: **I just have to say THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! YOU ROCK! And as I promised, after 10 reviews, here is a chapter. Hope you liked it, although not much happened so instead of 10 reviews I will only ask for 7 this time. So after I get at least 7 reviews, I will update the next chapter which is the Halloween Ball!

Oh! And I almost forgot, my friend Nat (aka the bagel) is now going to beta my story so HOPEFULLY no more typos…


	29. Halloween

**raisa**** – **Woah yeah… her costume IS kind of like Gretchen's. I love that movie too haha.

**Bagel** – You poor poor grammar obsessed freak… its okay, I love ya anyway.

**Hermione at 24**** – **Great to hear from you again! I was beginning to think you didn't read anymore :(

**hermia's wings – **Aww… thanks! What a nice review… it's really awesome that you went to all the trouble of finding my fic again. Hope you keep reading!

**thescottishcat**** – **I have nothing against Lavender or Parvati, I enjoy writing about them a great deal in fact. I just pictured them as very gossipy.

ON TO THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 29 – Halloween**

Snape was droning again. Just standing there, talking AT the class, not to the class, and droning. He did this quite a lot, and to be completely truthful, no one, and I mean NO one, including Hermione, listened to him.

"And remember," he _droned_. "Practice makes perfect."

Such a familiar quote from the hook nosed teacher. He said it at LEAST twice a day.

"Before you leave, don't think that just because Halloween is tomorrow you get a day off of homework. It is on the bored, copy it down before you leave. Class dismissed."

Hermione warily rose from her seat, her legs wobbling as they often did right after she had been sitting down for a long time, and headed for the door, tapping Neville, who had falling asleep.

"Huh? What?" he asked, raising his head from where it lay on his arms. His hair was ruffled and a trail of drool was hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Class is over," she said, smiling. "Oh, and Neville? You have something right here." She pointed at her mouth and he immediately wiped his own with a sleeve.

"Thanks." He blushed.

She walked out of the class room, walking up several flights of stairs and towards the great hall. She walked in, smelling the sweet aroma of pumpkin juice and took her seat, right in between her two friends.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Harry said, scooting over to make room for her. "Don't you just love the food this time of the year? It defiantly is the best." He was gnawing on a turkey drumstick.

"Totally!" Ron agreed brightly, his mouth full and cheeks bulging. "Oh! Hermione, I had been meaning to ask you, wanna go with me to the ball? I'm like the only one with out a date."

'_No…' _she thought. _'I want to go with Draco.' _But she smiled and said something completely different. "Yeah sure! I don't have a date either." It was only as friends after all.

"Brilliant."

"Who are you going with Harry?" she asked.

"Jessica of course," he said nonchalantly.

"Jessica?" she screeched. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm so excited, I haven't seen her forever! Will Dumbledore let her come? Harry… Are you breaking the rules again? What am I going to do with you?"

"Whoa, whoa… Hermione slow down," he said with a laugh. "Dumbledore wont even find out… there are like a BILLION people bring friends from other schools."

Hermione scowled at him. "Well when is she coming?"

"Tomorrow. In the afternoon."

"I wish you would have told me, then I could have gotten ready. And now I have to go talk to her… so I wont be around for some of today, alright?"

"Sure." Ron said lazily, not really knowing what they were talking about, or caring.

XXX

Jessica sat at her desk, working on the entirely too long homework assignment that was due the next day. She yawned, stretching her arms up and it was at this exact moment that she heard a very loud _POP!_

She whipped around. "Herms!" she cried, running over and throwing her arms around her friend. "Why are you here?"

"Because, SOMEONE, meaning you, forgot to tell me she was visiting tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh… I forgot?" she asked slapping herself in the head. "What was I thinking? Sorry!"

"It's okay. So what are you going to go as?"

"Go as?"

"To the ball, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Get this," she said sniggering. "Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I." Hermione corrected

Jessica rolled her eyes. "As I was SAYING, _Harry and I_ are going as muggles!" She burst into a fit of laughter.

Hermione smiled. "You are so immature."

"Am not!"

XXX

Hermione gazed in the mirror one last time, making sure her costume was perfect. It was. Her long brown hair was pulled into two french braids, her eye lashes dark and her cheeks rosy giving off a fresh look. Her costume also fit the part, short and smooth with blue and white checkers and two legs popping out the bottom, adorned in milky white stocking and topped off in sparkly red slippers. She was no longer Hermione Granger, but was now Dorothy Gale. Wasn't it great how costumes could transform you so completely both inside and out? She smiled.

Three prompt knocks stirred her from her thoughts and she pranced out opening the door. "I should have known!" she exclaimed at seeing Ron's costume. He was wearing quidditch robes, but not just any Quidditch robes, the robes of his favorite team the Chudley Cannons, long and red and black. "I like your costume!"

"Thanks," said Ron. "I like yours too… but, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell are you?"

She frowned. "Dorothy of Oz, of course!"

He stared back at her blankly.

"From the Wizard of Oz… famous book…" she got no response from him, and let out a sigh. "Never mind."

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He extended one freckled arm out to her and she took it, heading off for the ball.

XXX

"Holy shit!" Ron exclaimed upon entering the great hall, and for once, Hermione had no scolding remarks.

"Holy shit," she agreed. "Holy shit indeed!"

The great hall had been transformed entirely, the normal night sky above was now enchanted to appear like a haunted forest, scraggly dead tree branches and a gloomy sky now visible. Several long tables stood by the wall with delicious aromas seeping from them, covered with turkey, potatoes, pumpkin pie and juice, and many tantalizing deserts. The rest of the room had been cleared for a dance floor which was packed, and music blared from seemingly nowhere.

"Oy! Ron!" They heard Harry's voice shout, and sure enough he trotted over Jessica not far behind. Hermione hugged her friend, and Ron burst into laughter.

"What are you wearing?" He asked between giggles.

"We are muggles!" He said, pointing at his tie.

"Cool… is that really what they wear? It looks so… prim and proper."

"Well… it's what they wear for business. Oh, Hermione you're Dorothy!" Harry said.

"Finally! SOMEONE who reads good literature."

Hermione craned her neck hoping to spot that tall blonde someone, but he was no where to be seen.

"Whatcha lookin' at? Asked Jessica, looking in the same direction Hermione was turned.

"Oh… nothing," she said airily.

"Okay…" Jessica said slowing, trying to register if she was telling the truth or not. "Right. Well do you want to dance or something?"

"Sure." She said, walking towards the dance floor."

"Hermione!"

"Oh god," Hermione said closing her eyes. She leaned in close to Jessica and whispered "Okay, so these two are the gossip queens of Hogwarts, just… don't take anything they say too seriously."

Jessica nodded confusedly, but several seconds later only one girl bounded over.

"Where's Parvati?" Asked Hermione, this was probably the only time she hadn't seen the two together.

"I don't know. I've been avoiding her… don't want her to see my date." She grinned, and sure enough, Seamus stood uncomfortably behind her. "Who's that?" She asked, nosily pointing at Jessica.

"Oh, this is my friend Jessica."

"Hm. Hello. What school do you go to? What do you think of Hogwarts? Oh! Who's your date? Is it Harry? I bet its Harry, I KNEW it! I saw you two walking together earlier, oh wait until I tell everyone. Harry has a new girlfriend from a different school! How did you meet anyway? This is positively juicy!" Her eyes were wide, and after finishing her very long rant, she let out a deep breath.

"Uh…" Jessica said, clearly not used to such interrogation. "Yes." She replied, not sure exactly what she had been asked.

"Yes what?"

"Uh…" Jessica said once again.

"Why is Seamus on a leash?" Hermione asked Lavender, trying to save Jessica from the many questions, and also really wondering.

"We are matching! See? He is a wittle doggy woggy, and I am a kitty… or sex kitten, which ever you prefer." She said, raising one eyebrow and clawing the air with her hand.

"That's… good." Hermione shuddered. "So the costume fit then?"

"Yes! It fits perfectly, don't you think? I know Seamus thinks so, isn't that right Seamus?"

Seamus was staring off into the distance, clearly tuning her out.

She didn't wait for his reply. "He does. He loves it."

"Yeah… me too… it looks…. Great." Hermione choked out, staring at the outfit. She was lying, it didn't look great on her at all. It WAS several sizes too small, leaving several inches of bare arm and leg peeking out of the bottom, and the rubbery fabric clung to her in all the wrong places. It was not flattering, to say the least and two fuzzy black cat ears perched on top of her head only added to her should-be-humiliation.

"Well." Lavender stated. "We better be going, people to see, places to go… you know the drill. Come on Seamus!" And with that she turned on her heel and began to trot off, pulling a miserable looking Seamus behind her.

The second she was out of ear shot Jessica burst into laughter. "What the hell?" She asked.

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Poor Seamus… I don't know why he would come with her…"

"Must be for the sex." Jessica chuckled.

"You're probably right actually, Lavender really does get around."

"Hey Herms," Jessica said absently, changing the subject. "Isn't that that one hot guy you share the room with? Drao… Dramo… Draco, yes Draco!" She pointed towards the doors.

Hermione turned quickly, hoping Jessica was right, and sure enough Draco had just entered the room… with a certain someone hanging excitedly off his arm. "Pansy!" She said sharply. "He brought… Pansy?" Her teeth clenched and her fists balled.

"Woah… What's the big deal Herms? I thought you hated him…"

"I'll explain later, right now just trust me, he is being a royal jerk."

"Ooh…" Jessica sighed, fanning herself. "I'd forgotten how he looks. He is a hot jerk…"

Hermione had to agree. He did look hot… too hot. He was wearing a black tail coat, a white dress shirt just visible under it and a black and red cape cascading down his broad shoulders. She could see one of his slytherin friends run over to him and say something, and when Draco smiled a bit, she could see that he had enchanted his teeth to look like fangs. He was a vampire… HER vampire, NOT pansy's! Maybe this secret relationship wasn't such a good idea in the first place. She saw him glance over at her…

"Ron!" She yelled, stomping over to him and grabbing his arm. "Let's dance"

"Wha?" He mumbled, right in the middle of stuffing his mouth with the delicious food. "But…"

"Now Ron! I like this song."

"Er… okay?" He asked unsurely, while she dragged him out to the floor and began to dance.

Her eyes shot over to where Draco was standing. He was looking at her, she was sure of it, no not looking, glaring. She smiled triumphantly, looking away for a minute then back. He was gone. Where was he? She looked around until…

She felt her heart beat quicken and jealousy course through her veins… He was dancing too. But in a much dirtier way, all bumping and grinding and… yuck. She thought she might vomit. He smirked at her and gave a sly wink. She would show him, she knew she could. She turned around so that her back was facing Ron's front, and began to sway, now in contact with Ron's body. Ron seemed uneasy, but did not stop, and the look on Draco's face showed her that it was paying off. Draco rubbed even more furiously on Pansy, and Pansy was loving every minute of it. What was this? A race? Whatever it was, Hermione was determined to win. She bent over and brushed up against Ron in his most private place. He gasped, and jumped away from her.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" He exclaimed, breathing deeply.

"Uh… Uh…" She stalled thinking of an answer. "Sorry! I didn't mean to… Ron, please don't…" But he was already backing away, a horrified look on his face.

"I-I've got to go!" He stuttered, turning around and running off.

"Ron…" She said but it was no use, he could not hear her… He was already gone. "Great!" She said to no one in particular. "I'm SO stupid! Ugh!" She slapped her forehead, walking over to the far wall and sinking down at one of the tables letting her head fall into her hands.

She scanned the crowd wishing she could find Jessica, but gave up shortly realizing that the mass of people was far too big to be able to find _anyone_, and she strongly suspected that Jessica and disappeared off somewhere with Harry. And so she sat, waiting for someone, something, anything to happen. And it did.

"Ahh!" Sounded a high pitched scream from the crowd. "AHHH!" It came again. A hush came to the room, and many people looked around, trying to decipher where or who it had come from. It would have had to be something very loud to be heard over the mob of bodies, and Hermione was pretty sure just exactly what it was. She rose, pushing her way to the clearing and finally popping out the front, joining the others at gazing at the scene. And who else could it be making a scene? Of course, the two drama queens, and one rather uncomfortable and fidgety Seamus Finnigan.

Lavender was standing with a pout on her face and one hand on her hip, looking towards Parvati who was pale under all her makeup, and holding one shaking finger out towards her friend… or should we say ex-friend?

"You!" Parvati screeched, her eyes remarkably wide. "How COULD you, you miserable excuse for a friend!"

Hermione got the sudden urge to applaud Parvati who almost always took the dismissive role and let herself be bossed around by the slightly more outgoing and outrageous Lavender. And by the look on Lavender's face she hated it, and wanted nothing more than to yell right back at Parvati, although she knew that what she did was wrong and couldn't rightly say a damn thing.

"How COULD you?" Parvati bellowed again.

Lavender said nothing, just scowled at her.

Parvati threw her head back with a wail, drawing the back of her hand to her forehead for added drama. "Woe is me!" She cried, proving the point that her goal was to be an actress. She let out a very long, drawn out sigh, and sauntered towards the door, looking back once more, then sobbing and running off.

This night had proven to be more drama than Hermione had bargained for.

**A/N: **Whew, this was a pretty long chapter for me. I'm on spring break right now so hopefully I can write a bunch, but today I started feeling really nasty, I guess it's a cold or something, so it took me a while to drag myself over to the computer and write. Also, I've decided to lower it to 7 reviews per chapter since I feel 10 is a lot and sometimes I might not get them all. Although 10 reviews would be FANTASTIC, I will update the next chapter after at least 7. Okay! GO REVIEW:)


	30. Brand New Best Friend

Shout-Outs:

**Tears in my Heart – **Thanks (: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**thescottishcat – **Yeah, A lot of times in fanfictions I don't like it when they bring a self created character (like Jessica) in, but I like Jessica and now that I've made her a good friend of Hermione's, I wont be kicking her out any time soon.

**Kavina – **What are gcse's? I'm glad I surprised you that they did not attend the ball together. My biggest pet peeve in HG/DM fics is when they make the two go too out of Character, and in my opinion, I don't think they would go public just yet, especially since they hated each other for so long. Plus, I like the added heat of a secret relationship ;)

**Burnt Reflections – **Omg… I'm so happy you are reading still! I thought you were gone for a while. It's good to hear from you lol. About the quidditch robes… oops! My mistake! I knew his favorite team was the Chudly Cannons, so I looked it up online to see what color their robes were and it said red and black… Sorry about that!

**DaVinciWyoka – **Yeah… that would make the friendship very awkward, lol. And you are about to see the conversation :)

**Bagel – **Ahh! Now you have got me saying my lovely! Oh well, its fun to say plus you stole my buns of giggles. Aaaanyway… Trust me, I know how you feel. I feel so sick and its NOT going away! It completely ruined my spring break, and on Wednesday I'm heading off to Reno so I hope I'm not still sick then! I guess you aren't sick any more though because when I tried calling you today you were gone… Well at least that makes one of us.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey – **Yes yes… Drama galore! And Drama is DEFINATLY fun to write about so there will be more where that came from, hehe.

**Vick – **It's great to have a new reviewer! Hopefully you will stick around, since you have already reviewed several times. Glad I could make you laugh!

**Maddudewalking – **They are going out! Or at least they are… dating. So far they haven't officially labeled themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. And no, they weren't going to go to the Ball together. In the chapter before the Ball they talked about it and decided that they shouldn't go together so that they can keep it all a secret. :) Hope I clarified!

NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!

**Chapter 30 – Brand New Best Friend**

Hermione sunk down on her bed after her long night, and seconds after her eyes had started to droop, her door swung open.

It was a vampire. One angry vampire.

"What the hell did were you trying to prove?" Draco asked.

She sat up. "What do you mean?"

"You and the weasel!"

"What about us?"

"You went with him to the ball!" his face was flushed in all his anger.

"So? Ron and I are just friends."

"Yeah well… you went with him to the ball!" he huffed.

"Oh wow, great argument Draco." she said sarcastically. "Besides, you went with Pansy!"

"Yeah well that's different!"

"How?" she exclaimed, beginning to get angry herself. "How is it different Draco because I just can't see it!"

"It… It just is!" he yelled, pacing back and forth.

"That is so completely untrue! You just don't have anything to say because you know you are wrong!"

"I'm never wrong!"

"Oh you are SO full of it!" she shouted back.

"What IS it between you and weasel?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, actually laughing at his last comment.

"No I'm not. You spend an awful lot of time with him!"

"He is my best friend! How can you even IMPLY that?" her face reddened as it often did when she was angry.

"Well PARDON me," he said throwing his hands up, and then added in a hushed tone "bitch."

"What did you just say?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

He shrugged.

"Don't you EVER call me that again! Ever! You hear me, you miserable slime?"

"What makes you think you have power over me? I'll do as I please!" he said, sticking his nose up in the air and crossing his arms.

"I don't need to take this!" she exclaimed, walking towards the door but as she walked buy Draco grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss.

After a minute he pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, a smile on her lips.

"You still mad?" he whispered.

"Mmrgh…" she mumbled dreamily.

He chuckled. "I have this affect on many girls."

Hermione rolled her eyes once she had snapped out of her trance.

"Okay." Draco stated, trying to remember what he was about to do. "I'm going to go change out of this, and then I'll come back." He started for the door but she stopped him.

"You don't have to change…" she said nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

"Well…" She blushed a bit. "I kinda like it…"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. "Oh you do, do you?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded, smiling girlishly.

"I vant to suck your blooddddd!" he said jokingly, voice thick with a Transylvanian accent, then lowered his head and bit lightly onto her neck.

"Draco!" She said, blushing at the bold gesture.

"From now on you can call me… Dracula."

"Hey now you are just making fun of me!" she pouted.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just a little shocked to find out that not only do you HAVE and hide vibrators in Santa hats, but you ALSO have a vampire fetish," he smirked.

"What? No! Draco-"

"Dracula," he corrected, smirking wider.

"Whatever your name is! You are making me sound like some deranged pervert!"

"Granger, I feel that you can only truly come to terms with your problem when you admit that you _are_ in fact a deranged pervert."

She crossed her arms and tried to frown at him, but found herself smiling. "You are WAY more perverted than me!"

"How?"

"Because… you sleep with hundreds of women! There!"

"That dosnt make me perverted, that makes me a normal almost 18 year old. Name another thing."

"Um… well…" she racked her brain. "Uh…. Okay fine! So I can't think of anything at the moment, that dosnt make you right."

"I think it does."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Mhmm."

"Ugh! There's no winning with you." she said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Very true. But anyway, I think DRACULA has more important things to be doing…" he said, returning to her neck and placing soft kisses up it. "You know Granger," he said between kisses. "I enjoy your costume too. Very great length… low cut and all… but what the bloody hell are you?"

"Dorothy!" she yelled in frustration. "Why hasn't ANYONE read those books! God!"

He simply chuckled and returned to his assault on her neck, making his way up in and back to her mouth, parting it with his tongue and exploring and tasting her. She did the same and for several seconds they continued this until Hermione abruptly pulled away, giggling ferociously and holding her hand to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"I…" she stuttered out, still laughing. "I think you cut me with one of your fangs."

He let out an exasperated sigh as if to say, 'that's all?' and lifted his wand to his mouth. "Finite," he muttered, and his teeth began to shrink down to normal. "Anything ELSE?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She shook her head and leaned into him, returning the passion he had shown her minutes before. He slender hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt, and she pulled it easily off of him, staring down at his toned muscles. She smiled, tracing her fingers over them, then bent down and placed a warm kiss of his chest.

He reached up and pulled the rubber bands holding her braids together out of her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulder in soft brown curls. She brushed one hand through it, tucking as much as she could behind her ear, then lay down beside him and kissed him once again. This time he flipped over gracefully, so that he was on top of her, unbuttoning the front of her dress and pulling it down with her aid, revealing a white red bra and panties. He smiled, stopping for a while to gaze down upon her, then skillfully removing her bra with one hand in a matter of seconds.

"That was fast," she said looking up at him in surprise.

"Trust me, I've had plenty of practice," he smiled crookedly.

"You are so– Ohhh…" she began, then her words were replaced with a soft moan as she felt his mouth on her breast, his tongue twirling around her nipple. He trailed his mouth down her smooth stomach and she bucked her hips up with a whimper. "Draco… please," she gasped, causing him to smile. He moved his lips to her inner thigh, sliding his fingers to the waist band of her panties and–

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

Draco closed his eyes, hoping that if he wished hard enough, the person outside the door would simple disappear…

But that did not happen. Several seconds later the knocks came again, five this time, and louder. "Let's just ignore it." He said hopefully.

"No… we shouldn't Draco. What if it's important?" she asked, sitting up.

He groaned unhappily and pulled his body away from hers, retrieving his black Dracula shirt from the floor and slipping it back on. Hermione too got dressed, and finally after many more frantic knocks rushed to portrait and opening it from the inside. No sooner had she done this than a figure dressed in blue stormed past her, rushing towards the couch and plopping down on it with a familiar sob.

"Parvati?" Hermione asked, recognizing her finally.

"This is absolutely HORRID!" she cried out. "How could Lavi do this to me? HOW?"

So she was still on about the Seamus business then. Hermione took a seat next to her reluctantly. She really had many things she would rather be doing (such as snogging Draco) than listing to Parvati rant and rave. "What's wrong Parvati?" Hermione asked, trying her best to sound concerned.

"I don't want to TALK about it!" she said loudly, taking out a small compact mirror and looking at her reflection. "And now look what she has done? My make up is COMPLETELY ruined!"

"Err… if you don't mind me asking, how does Lavender have anything to do with your makeup?" Hermione asked.

"Tears, HELLO," she yelled, pointing at her eyes as if it were obvious. "So get this Hermione, get this! A couple days ago I ask Seamus out, and he says no, so when I'm crying and EVERYTHING, she says to me 'Oh Parvati, you are too good for him! Just forget about him!' and then she goes and nabs him and takes him to the ball! And when I saw them dancing I screamed, and this whole big crowd came around us,"

Hermione thought back to the fight… she wondered if Parvati would tell the real story.

"And to you know what that bitch says to me? SHE SAYS SHES BETTER THAN ME AND HE ONLY PICKED HER BECAUSE SHES PRETTIER! AND SHE SAYS THAT HER COSTUME WAS BETTER THAN MINE AND THAT I'M NOT A GOOD ACTRESS!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure she said all that Parvati?" She asked.

"Yes! Okay… so maybe she didn't SAY it all, but she was thinking it! I saw it in her eyes!"

"Don't you think you should be talking to Lavender about this instead of me?" Hermione asked.

"NO!" she screeched, taking out a handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly. She let out yet another sob, wiping her eyes then draping herself over Hermione. "Besides, I cam to you because you are my NEW best friend… now that Lavenders out of the picture."

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed almost too quickly.

"What?"

"I mean…" Hermione added quickly. "No! I couldn't possibly… it would be far too big an honor."

Parvati smiled at this comment. "Oh it's okay Hermione. I'M telling you that you can! So it's not being rude at all."

"Oh… great." Hermione said, plastering on an unsure smile.

"Great. So it's settled!" Parvati said, jumping up and heading towards the door. "We are now best friends…. PERFECT!" She beamed, clearly proud of herself. "Okay, bye! See you tomorrow!"

"Heh… heh… yeah…" Hermione said nodding. "Bye"

The portrait swung open and Parvati stepped out, and then quickly stuck her head back in. "Oh and Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

You're dress is on backwards." she said nonchalantly, disappearing once again.

**A/N**: lol. Okay, so go review! 7 before I update. Oh! And on a sadder note! Several days ago I checked my reviews and it was 139, then when I checked back the next day it was 126. I was confused and upset about losing 13 reviews overnight, and checked around to find out what had happened. Finally I realized that all my reviews from Hermione at 24 were gone so I looked her up and it said that she was no longer an active member! Hermione at 24, if you are reading this and you were kicked off or something, let me know if there is anything I can do to help!


	31. Pink Flowered Boxers

I only have one shout out to make this time because it is something I want to say to the person :)

thescottishcat: I have been thinking of adding some Harry Jessica, but wasn't sure if people would like it. I will defiantly think more seriously about it though! Thanks for the suggestion!

**Chapter 31 – Pink Flowered Boxers**

Hermione grabbed a bagel, gnawing at it plain and staring down at one of her text books. In all the recent happenings, she had been neglecting her work, and now found her self swarmed by a huge amount that was due the following day.

"Why so into the work, Mione?" Harry asked, looking at her intently. "I mean…more than usual."

"I just have a lot, is all," she said, not really bothering to look back at him.

"Yoohoo! Hermione!" she heard Parvati yell in a sing song voice, and whipped around to see her trotting over. She dropped her several bags onto the floor and squeezed in between Hermione and a rather annoyed and confused Neville. Harry looked quizzically at Hermione, and she mouthed to him 'I'll tell you later.' He gave a curt nod.

"Ahhh…isn't it a beautiful day?" Parvati asked, smiling. "What do you want to do?"

"Well…" Hermione began. "I was thinking I would go to all my classes, then I would finish off my homework, then after that I would cozy up in my bed and read a nice book." She sighed, seemingly happy with her day plan.

"No, no, no!" Parvati said, waving a hand in the air as if brushing away Hermione's past plans. "That sounds SO boring! I don't want to do that! I want to do something fun!"

"Well, _you_ can…that's only MY plans. You can do whatever you want."

Parvati ignored her. "Okay, let me think. How about we skive off classes for the day and go shopping down at Hogsmeade? They aren't that important anyway…"

"No!" Hermione said, looking stunned and horrified. "I have to go to my classes…case closed!"

"Hmph." Parvati said with a pout. "You're no fun… Lavender would have gone with me."

Hermione resisted the urge to remind her that she wasn't Lavender. "Sorry…but I'd much rather do something _after _classes. Anything you had in mind?"

"Ooh!" Parvati squealed. "Sleepover!"

"But it's a school night…"

"Come onnnn… Please?"

Hermione was strongly reminded of the girl she used to baby sat when she would beg to stay up past her bedtime. She sighed. "Oh, all right. I haven't had a sleepover in a long time anyway."

"Fantastic!" Parvati said, hopping up. "Well, gotta run. I for one am not going to waste my day with classes." And with that she ran off.

"Hermione…what the hell is going on?" asked Harry with a confused smile.

"Please…don't ask."

"I just did."

She took a deep breath. "The short of it is that Parvati and Lavender are NOT friends anymore, and I am now Parvati's new best friend. Fun, right?"

"Loads," he said, deciding not to push the matter.

Just then the bell sounded shrilly, and the students rose from the tables, scurrying off to their various classes.

Ron had been quiet all of breakfast, something which rarely happened ever, and as he rose Hermione stopped him. "Ron," she said. "Can we talk later?"

He hesitated, looking around, then nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Great…meet me at my dorm after classes at 6:00, okay?"

He nodded again, and they parted.

XXX

Hermione drummed her fingers on her knee and glanced up at the clock. 6:09. She always hated it when people were late, and grew quite anxious waiting for them, and this, which would likely end up in a rather awkward explanation, was not something she was looking forward to. She wanted it over with, and they could have been 9 minutes through if Ron had just showed up on time.

Several minutes later she jumped at hearing a knock at the door, her elbow sliding off her knee, and hopped up quickly to let Ron inside. He had his hands shoved inside his pockets and was clearly dreading the conversation just as much as she was.

"Want to sit down?" she asked, walking over to the couch and pausing.

"Yeah, alright," he said, taking a seat across from her. He had never been this quiet. "Listen, Mione…what was that about at the dance?" he asked, finally breaking the silence and trying his best to act normal.

She let out a sigh, glad that she did not need to be the first to talk. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…I was just…caught up in dancing and wasn't thinking. Really… I'm sorry…" she repeated again, she looked down but felt him still staring at her.

"Do you…" he paused uncertainly. "Have feelings for me or something?"

"No, of course not Ron…you're my best friend!"

"Good. Okay…let's just forget about it, then," he said, smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea," she smiled also.

"So do you want to hang out for a bit?"

"Sorry, I can't… I have this whole sleepover thing planned with Parvati. But I can assure you, I would much rather hang out with you."

"It's okay. Let's do it some other time then. We haven't been talking as much this year."

"Sounds like a deal," she said, rising and giving him a friendly hug. "I'm glad we could sort this all out."

"Me too," he agreed. "Have a good night." He turned, giving one last wave, and walked out of the room.

Seconds later, another knock sounded at the door, and Hermione opened it, surprised to see Parvati so early.

"Hello!" She said, beaming and toting with her several huge bags. "I brought EVERYTHING we need for a good sleepover! Makeup, nail polish, pillow, sleeping bag, snacks, and best of all…fire whiskey!"

"Sounds good," Hermione said, helping her carry the bags to Hermione's room. "But I think I'll pass on the fire whiskey."

"You say that now, but in an hour or so you won't be able to get enough!" she giggled.

"Heh… yeeeah," Hermione said, pretending to agree. She had only drank twice in her life: once when she had drunken a sip of her father's wine on New Year's Eve, and the second time at the end-of-the-year ball at Merlin's. She preferred not to think of the second time, and didn't want to repeat it.

Parvati was already setting up her sleeping bag, and Hermione joined her on the floor. She had decided earlier that if she was going to have to have a sleepover with Parvati she would at least make the best of it. After all, Parvati could be fun every once in a while.

"What do you want to do first?" Parvati asked.

"Umm…I dunno…a game?"

"Ooh! Good idea!" Parvati squealed, turning to face her.

"Okay, great. I've got chess, cards, Monopoly…you name it!"

"Not THAT kind of game… I got over those by second year. Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Truth or Dare. Not a favorite of Hermione's by any means. The particular game brought her back to _another _not-so-fond memory back at Merlin's. It involved campfire night, outhouses, underwear, Draco Malfoy and herself, and one disgruntled Head Mistress. "Uhh…" Hermione stalled. "Are you sure you don't just want to play Monopoly?"

"I don't even know what Monopoly is…must be some kind of Muggle stuff. But yeah, I'm sure! I want to play Truth or Dare. Come on! It will be fun, I promise! I'll even go easy on you…"

"Fine," Hermione said, giving in.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"No, pick dare!" Parvati said quickly.

"It's my choice! And I pick truth."

Parvati sighed. "Fine. Party pooper. When did you get your first kiss and who was it from? See, I told you I would go easy."

"Fourth year, from Viktor Krum."

"Fourth year? Really, that late? Wow."

"No judging!" Hermione said, smiling despite herself. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you choose truth then why did you tell me not to?" Hermione asked.

"Because I like seeing other people do dares…but I don't really like doing them."

"Okay, whatever," Hermione said, beginning to enjoy herself. "Are you a virgin?"

"Hell no!" Parvati said very quickly, giggling. "And on that note, I think its time for the entrance of a good friend of mine." She reached over to her bag, rummaging through it, and pulled out a clear bottle that read -

'_Bill's Best Fire Whisky. Brewed to perfection, it must be Bill's!'_

She popped the top and took a small swig, shuddering. "Really hits the spot!" she said with a smile. "Sure you don't want some?"

"Positive," Hermione replied. "How did you get it, anyway?"

"It's really quite easy, you just go to the bartender - preferably at the Hogshead because he's clearly hornier - and then you flirt with him."

"What a pig!" Hermione said in a repulsed tone. "Giving drinks to minors just because they flirted with him!"

"It may not be nice, but it works!" Parvati said, giving her a wink and taking another sip. "Come on, just try one sip."

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, you know you want to…"

Hermione eyed the bottle…she did kind of want to, despite her best interest. "No…" she said a bit more weakly. Parvati shoved the bottle into her hands and Hermione looked down at it. "Okay, maybe just one sip. It's a special occasion, right? I don't really have sleepovers often."

"That's my girl!" Parvati squealed; she was more open without Lavender as her overbearing friend.

Several sips later the girls sat giggling.

"You did? Really? With him?" Hermione asked, laughing loudly.

"Mhmm! And the worst part of it is… I did it twice!" A new fit of giggles emerged. "Okay, truth or dare, Hermione?"

"Ummm…" Hermione thought for a bit, but feeling wild, decided to take a chance. "Dare." She said, her eyes narrowing and a smile visible on her lips. The fire whiskey had effected her, and although she was nowhere near being drunk, she did feel a bit carefree and wild.

"Finally, a dare! Okay… Ooh! I have a good one!" Parvati said, her face lighting up. "I dare you…to steal a pair of Draco Malfoy's boxer shorts!"

"What?" Hermione shrieked in awe. "But… He's right in there! He could see me!"

"He wont…he's fast asleep. I can hear him snoring."

"But…"

"You have to! I dared you!"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, giving in once again to Parvati's incessant nagging. "But does it have to be now? Couldn't I do it tomorrow when he's in class or something?"

Parvati shook her head. "Tonight."

Hermione reluctantly stood, and Parvati collapsed to her pillow laughing. "You are so going to pay for this!" Hermione threatened jokingly, and dashed off. She flicked off the hall lights so as not to wake him, and pushed open the door, freezing at hearing it squeak, then relaxing once again at realizing he was still asleep. She tiptoed in, locating the large dresser. She stood before it, trying to decide which drawer held his boxers, and decided on the second to the top, pulling it open with care. Her heart sank. Shirts. She closed it quietly. This time she tried the middle drawer, pulling it open and…bingo! At seeing a dash of color amidst the sea of black, she grabbed it, stuffing it in her shirt and tiptoeing back out of the room, then dashing back into the safety of her own.

"Did you do it?" asked Parvati, grinning widely.

She smiled, reaching into her shirt and pulling out…

"What…the…hell?" Hermione asked as she finally saw the pair of boxers she had grabbed.

Parvati burst into yet another fit of giggles. "Draco Malfoy wears pink flowered boxers?" she asked, then realizing how silly it sounded, repeated it. "DRACO MALFOY WEARS PINK FLOWERED BOXERS!" She was laughing so hard that tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes.

Hermione looked down at the boxers…pink, with many white daisies covering them, and couldn't help but giggle also.

"Wait until I tell everyone!" she howeled.

"No!" Hermione shouted, suddenly becoming very serious, and flinging the boxers safely onto her bed. "You can't tell people about this… Dra- I mean Malfoy cant find out about this… EVER! Okay? Promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"But…"

"Parvati, promise!"

Parvati looked reluctant, but finally agreed. "Okay… I promise."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

Parvati really wasn't half-bad.

**A/N:** Hahaha… Pink flowered boxers! Cant you just imagine Draco wearing them? 7 reviews before an update!


	32. Tattletale

**A/N:** Omg, I am sosososo sorry for not updating in so long. I was really sick on Wednesday, then I left on Thursday to go down to Reno by train for a jazz festival. I play the bass and my school goes up to Reno once a year to compete. We won! But anyway, all the traveling made it hard for me to update because I had no internet. Sorry again, and thank you ALL so much for reviewing! So many people did, and it makes me really happy to know that all of you cared to review while I was gone! So some shout outs are in order:

**Raisa**: Yeah… I probably would have told everyone too. Hehe. Sucks that you have to study… I hate studying.

**Thescottishcat**: I still haven't decided where to add in a bit of Harry/Jessica… but it will probably happen! Just don't know where yet… And no trouble in the relationship thus far… but in the next chapters, who knows?

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: Oh my god… your description literally made me laugh out loud. I can totally picture him doing that. Let's just hope for Hermione's sake that he doesn't, or else this story could fast go from a Hermione/Draco romance to a Draco Slash. Just joking :)

**Kavina: **I love the fact that you left two reviews because you wanted an update. Hahaha… you are awesome. Anyway, yeah, I pondered weather Hermione drinking fire whiskey was too much, but realistically by the age of 17 most people have experimented around with that sort of stuff, and I mentioned that it was only her third time, the first too being the end of the summer ball and a sip of her dads wine on new years hehe. Plus, I also said that she only had several sips, and did not get drunk. So I hope it wasn't too much of a shocker :)

**Jibs: **Glad you like it! It's nice to have a new reader… hope you continue!

**Burnt Reflections**: Yeah, well you rock my… furry magenta socks! (I actually have some of those… oo it was a gift, I swear!) Hmm… so you want some Harry/Jessica also? Alrighty then! As I said to thescottishcat, I'll try and add some in when it fits!

**Chikka**: Well in the case of Chance, he only went to summer school with Hermione, so when she went back to Hogwarts, he stayed back at Merlin's because that was where he went year long. And considering they didn't talk much, AND that he told her he had feelings for her, I think that with his shy personality he will not be visiting her anytime soon… but who knows :) Maybe I _will_ add some more about him soon… trust me, none of the characters have disappeared for good! Hope that cleared it up for you.

**LaurenJohnson924**: I think they would look cute on him too… I'm happy you like to story!

**Tears in my Heart: **Glad you loved it… and believe you me, I will continue!

**Hermia's wings**: Good idea! Perhaps I'll use it… And there is a little Draco in this chapter, but not as much as usual. But there will be a lot more in the next chapter I think…

**Han**: Here's more! I'm happy that you love it! Keep reading.

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**: Yeah, I could see him singing both those songs (no they are two different ones… you know, Material Girl goes "Cause we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl." And Barbie girl goes "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" But wow… they are kind of similar… haha sorry I took so long to clarify that.) ANYWAY, I hope this chapter was long enough for you :) And trust me, your long reviews don't bother me at ALL. I love them.

**Vick**: Yeah, I didn't want it to be like some stories where Ron and Hermione have some HUGE falling out. I like them to be friends!

**DaVinciWyoka**: Hell yeah, real men wear pink! I love annoyingly perky people… hahaha.

**Browneyes**: Glad you liked it :)

**Maria Casey Weasley**: Hey! I haven't seen you in a while… I'm glad you are still reading!

**Kit and Kenny**: Yeah, black is more his color ;) Here's the update you wanted!

OKAY! ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 32 – Tattletale **

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. It was the second time in the past couple days that she had been rudely interrupted by the frantic knocking on her door. She warily rose out of the sleeping bag, looking over at Parvati who was snoring slightly, and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hermione!" Lavender wailed, pulling Hermione to her into a strong hug and sobbing into her shoulder.

Hermione pulled her into the hall and trying not to wake Parvati. "What's wrong Lavender?" She asked.

"Everything! Can I just... come in?"

"I don't think that's the best idea right now to tell you the truth." Hermione said, picturing the fight that would surely ensue when Lavender and Parvati found themselves in the same room.

"W-why not?" Lavender asked in a hurt tone.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lavender nodded.

"Okay, you asked for it." Hermione said. "Parvati came over for a sleepover last night."

Lavender's face screwed up when she heard the name that belonged to her former best friend. "Oh," she said shortly. "Her."

"Come on Lavender, you guys used to be best friends... and really, if you think about it, Parvati didn't do anything wrong." she said gingerly.

"You're going to take _her _side?" Lavender asked in an amazed tone. "I thought I knew you better than that." She was now looking at Hermione in a disappointed way, but refusing to break eye contact. Lavender often did this, too bold to look away, and her dark eyes which bore into you mercilessly were enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

Hermione looked down. "I'm not taking anyone's side!" she exclaimed in her defense. "Whatever I say gets me in trouble!"

"Okay fine." Lavender said, waving away their past subject. "Anyway, I came here because I need help." She went back to looking sad and upset, her bottom lip trembling slightly and her eyes big and round.

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at me!" she said, bursting into a fit of dramatic (and what Hermione suspected might be fake) tears. She draped herself onto Hermione once again, clinging to her shoulders like a leech.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked mistily, still tired.

"Okay, so the thing is... I really want to be friends with Parvati again," she said quietly, looking down.

Hermione smiled. It was the first time she had heard Lavender admit she was wrong, and it only made her care for Lavender a bit more.

At not hearing a response Parvati looked up. "What are you smiling at?" She snapped, back to her proud self.

"Oh nothing. As you were saying..."

"As I was saying," Lavender repeated, as if she had been rudely interrupted. "I don't want to fight with Parvati... but..."

"But what?"

Her lips curled down in a frown and looked up at the ceiling with a long drawn out sigh. "I _may _have slept with Seamus."

"What?" Hermione snapped, twirling around to face her and widening her eyes. "Lavender, you didn't!" She said, thinking of what it would be like to have Parvati as a best friend for the rest of her life. She couldn't deal with that... Lavender and Parvati had to become friends again. "What about Parvati?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay?" she said defensively, as if she had done nothing wrong and it had just been a minor mistake. "You don't have to make me feel bad... sheesh."

"Lavender!" Hermione repeated in a motherly tone. "You didn't!"

"Will you stop saying that?" she asked in annoyance. Then she once again looked timid, like a guilty puppy dog.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Lavender... what else is there you need to tell me?"

Lavender looked at her nervously. "Okay it gets worse," she said, stalling for time.

"What?" Hermione asked, not knowing how it could possibly get any worse. After all, Lavender and Parvati had been in a fight to begin with and sleeping with Parvati's crush didn't exactly help the matter.

"Some kid heard us and told McGonagall!" she wailed, sobbing once again and blowing her nose rather loudly on Hermione's sleeve.

"What happened?"

"Well... luckily the kid didn't tell her _who _the couple was..." There it was again. That ashamed look, as if the word GUILTY was written in big letters on Lavender's forehead.

"Why are you looking guilty?" Hermione asked Lavender. "Lavender... answer me. Why are you looking so guilty?"

"Well..." Lavender began. "Uh..."

"Spit it out." Hermione said boldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hermione... you know I couldn't come right out and tell McGonagall it was me, right?" She asked hopefully.

Hermione's eyes narrowed once again. "What did you do?"

"I... I..." But instead of answering the question, Lavender burst into yet another fit of tears, this time real, wiping at her puffy eyes. She looked immensely pitiful, and Hermione started to feel sorry for her until she spoke her next words. Lavender answered her question. "I Had to do it! I had to tell her it was you!"

"Me?" Hermione asked, confused. She had no clue what was going on. "What did you mean?" She laid a hand on Lavender's shoulder, trying to calm her down enough to get the information she needed.

"I told McGonagall that you were the one who had sex at school." She choked out, bracing her self.

Hermione looked at her for a moment, wide eyed and trying not to believe what she had just heard, then as it all came crashing down upon her, she pulled her hand away from Lavender's shoulder in disgust. "Why would you do that?" Hermione asked incredulously, still not believing it was true.

"I had to!" she repeated. "You know that I've been in trouble more times than I should have... something like this surely would have had me expelled! And you... you have a spotless record. I just thought... I thought..." She trailed off, ringing her hands together nervously.

"You though what?" Hermione spat. "That you could just dump all the blame on me?"

"No!" Lavender said, she was looking rather pale. "Well... yes." She looked up at Hermione uncertainly.

"That's really low. Even for you."

Lavender continues to wring her hands, her bottom lip now trembling immensely. She was no longer in charge, no longer bold, or even proud. Just vulnerable, open, and scared. The silence hung so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"Well." Hermione said bluntly. "I'm going to go."

"Where?" Lavender asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go pack my bags so I'm ready incase I get expelled." She looked at Lavender now with the same ruthless stare Lavender had been giving her moments before. Finally, she turned, heading slowly back to her door and muttering the password. The portrait swung open, and just before Hermione took a step inside, Lavender spoke once more, her words quiet and shaky.

"Are... Are you going to tell McGonagall it was me?" She asked.

Hermione looked back at her. She couldn't believe she had once thought of this person as her friend. "No." She said coldly. "Unlike you, I don't like to see others get into trouble." And then she vanished into her room, leaving Lavender sniffling in the hallway.

XXX

Hermione walked slowly down the deserted hallway and towards McGonagall's office. She had become increasingly nervous since McGonagall had requested to see her at the end of classes, and knowing what it was about, mentally cursed Lavender for doing such a thing. Still, it should have been expected, as Lavender was dramatic, and had a way of making Hermione's life feel more and more like a soap opera. She paused at the door, drawing a fist and knocking.

"Come in Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall's voice called from within, and Hermione pushed the door open, entering and re-closing it behind her. "Sit down."

Hermione did as told, and took a seat in the wooden chair facing her teacher. She looked at McGonagall's face, trying to figure out if she was in real trouble, but it was expressionless as usual. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I am very disappointed with you Miss Granger. To think of a head student doing such things... and in the middle of the Gryffindor common room! I frankly am appalled!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Lavender had failed to mention that her little escapade had gone on in the common room.

McGonagall continued. "What you do in your own time is your own choice, but for gods sakes, please at least have the decency to do it in the privacy in your own room!"

Hermione cheeks reddened. "I didn't do it, professor! I swear, there's been a mistake. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't me!"

McGonagall sighed. "There's no use in lying Miss Granger. That will only get you into more trouble. I have discussed this situation with the Head Master," She paused at seeing the fear on Hermione's face, and added "no names were mentioned, and at consulting the school rules we have found that there is no where that it talks about the punishments for... sexual acts on school grounds." She coughed, clearly just as uncomfortable discussing the subject as Hermione. "So for now, it seems we are not in the position to punish you, as these are your own personal decisions. But I do hope that you will not make such decisions again in the near future."

"I won't Professor!"

McGonagall gave a curt nod. "Back to class."

Hermione rose from her seat and gratefully rushed out of the room.

XXX

Hermione dashed through the portrait hole, happy to be out of McGonagall's reach. Her mind was drifting to all her troubles just as she saw a figure pause in the doorway.

"Hi." He said, looking at her uncertainly. "Granger?"

She shook her head, as if trying to shake away her day dreams, and looked at him. "Yeah, sorry, my mind was wandering. What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. You won't believe what lavender did."

She then proceeded to tell him the whole story, beginning to end.

"You're joking." Draco said flatly. "You… have sex in public? Or at all for that matter?" He chuckled loudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just you aren't exactly the type to go fuck someone in the middle of a common room."

"Yeah I know! And I told McGonagall that it wasn't me… but I don't think she believes me! She just sort of looked at me like I was some misguided young teen."

"Yes yes… you, Granger, are most defiantly misguided. Dare I even say… dirty?" He said playfully, looking at her mischievously.

She giggled. "Oh shut up." She said, pulling him into a kiss.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and snog you all day, we _both _have transfiguration next period in 15 minutes."

"Oh, that's right." She said, and then groaned. "Great, I have to see McGonagall!"

Draco laughed. "Good luck with that." He disappeared into his room, and Hermione stood, turning and beginning to walk towards her own.

"Oh, Hermione?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Have you… seen anything of mine?"

"No… what are you looking for?" She asked with concern."

He paused for a minute. "Just a pair of boxers."

She thought for a second, then her eyes widened and she smiled at remembering a particular flowered pair. "What did they look like?" She pried, hoping to hear him describe them.

"Umm… Never mind." He said, walking back into his room.

XXX

Hermione sat at her desk, doodling carelessly over her paper as the class roared. For once, McGonagall was late, and the mixture of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were taking good advantage of the situation, keeping to their own houses of course. Harry and Ron were sitting beside her, talking to each other, and she was simply doodling, too tired from the sleepover to really do much of anything.

Finally, to doors burst open, and McGonagall burst through them, her brow furrowed, and Dumbledore close behind.

"Really, Albus, I don't see how this is necessary. I'm sure they learn this kind of stuff from their parents." She snapped glairing back at him. He simply smiled. She let out a deep sigh and turned towards the class, who had now become very silent. "Alright class. There has been a slight lesson plan." She shot a death stare in the head masters direction. "Because of recent happenings and several students who were unable to control their… urges," She shot a look in Hermione's direction, and Hermione blushed deeply. Draco laughed. McGonagall continued, "We have decided that a… sexual education class is in order."

XXX

**A/N**: Hehehe… this will be fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed… at least 7 reviews before an update! Next chapter will be the beginning of the Sex Ed. class… and more about Draco's boxers perhaps? You will have to read to find out!


	33. Sex Ed

SHOUT OUTS:

**Kavina**: Yeah, I've been wanting to do some other relationship stuff like Jessica/Harry or even Blaise/Ginny, but I haven't figured out how to ad it in without it just appearing out of the blue. I'm glad you liked the exchange between Lavi and Hermy! Keep reading!

**Raisa**: Hell yeah! I've had so many Sex Ed. Classes! Soooo many memories… some of the things in this chapter are totally based on the events in my OWN sex ed classes in middle school and even high school.

**Maria Casey Weasley**: Haha, don't worry, I wont hit you. Yeah, McGonagall teaching a sex ed class is pretty funny to imagine. You play the clarinet? That's cool. I play the bass and I used to play the oboe… which is kinda like the clarinet.

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**: Glad you liked it! I've never had a wellness class… or a sexual harassment class for that matter. Did the girl get mad at you when you put her thong on the flag pole? LOL

**Vick**: Yeah… I wasn't sure if I should make McGonagall believe her or not, but I thought it would be funnier if she didn't. And maybe Dumbledore DOES believe her… who knows, I didn't really clarify that. My bad, lol.

**DaVinciWyoka**: Its McGonagall teaching, Dumbledore was just making sure she would do it because she really didn't want to. And yes, it would be totally awkward.

**Bagel**: Haha yeah, I forgot to tell you I was writing that… but you were kinda getting annoyed at me for asking your opinion so much, so it all worked out for the best. Ima try to send you this chapter to beta… if you're not at your soccer game. AND YES! I USED YOUR FAVORITE PHRASE! HAHAHAHA… but I forgot to give you a shout out about it… sorry.

**Jibs**: There IS more on the boxers in this chappie :) And about the Harry/Jessica, I will try and add some, if and when I can figure out where to add it in.

**Chikka**: I'll think about making him visit… or maybe Hermione will visit them? Who knows :)

**AkashaVampireQueen**: Thank you! I hope you keep reading

**Tears in my Heart**: You wanted more soon… and here it is! A bit late… but here none the less.

**Classicaldancer**: Hahaha… Glad you like the plot, and don't worry, I shall not abandon the story in the middle… I like writing it too much.

**LaurenJohnson924**: The boxers are mentioned again in this chapter :D So keep reading!

**Tori**: Indeed I DO love new reviewers! Everyone wants more of the flowery boxer shorts, LOL and you WILL get more. Soooo keep reading and reviewing!

**Kitty and Kenny**: Hahaha yeah, I thought it would be funny to have Professor McGonagall teach Sex Ed. Also. And you shall find out more about the boxers.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: Don't die on me! Here's the next chapter!

**Serlene**: Glad I got you laughing! Here's the next chappie!

**Browneyes**: I have a question, I saw that your e-mail is and I was wondering… are you talking about Kingdom Hearts? Because I am OBSESSED with that game.

**A/N: **I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I GOT A TON OF REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER… THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN! I HOPE IT KEEPS HAPPENING! LOL… OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

**RECAP**:

"Because of recent happenings and several students who were unable to control their… urges," She shot a look in Hermione's direction, and Hermione blushed deeply. Draco laughed. McGonagall continued, "We have decided that a… sexual education class is in order."

**Chapter 33 – Sex Ed**

The class burst into giggles, muttering amongst themselves as McGonagall rolled her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Class!" she called. "Class! That is quite enough!" Many of the students turned to her, awaiting her next words. She looked over at Dumbledore once again, and he gave her a reassuring nod. She crossed her arms, and it was clear that she would rather be anywhere than teaching a class full of immature 17 year olds about sex.

"The short of it is," she began. "That if you have sex you _will_ either get pregnant, or a sexually transmitted disease and in the end you will die. Alright, class dismissed!" she said all of this very quickly, and as she finished made a turn for the door but the headmaster caught her arm.

"Minerva," he said, in a warning tone looking up at her.

"Fine. Fine," she said, taking a white handkerchief out of her pocket and moping at her forehead. This was the most nervous Hermione had ever seen Professor McGonagall. "Intercourse," she said with a cough. "I take it you all know what it is?"

Several people nodded, the rest of the class just stared up at her.

"Surely more of you know what intercourse is. Speak up!"

The class stayed silent.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Everyone get out a quill and parchment, and write everything you know about intercourse, sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy, the reproductive system, and contraceptive charms by the end of class. Is the assignment understood?"

Silence again.

"You know this is the most silent this class has been all year!" McGonagall said ironically. "Now get to work!"

The students began to write, several of the shyer ones blushing, and several of the bolder ones chuckling, and they continued to write until the bell wrung shrilly, cutting them off.

"Good. Very good class! I would like you to hand the papers to me on your way out the door and then you will be dismissed. We will continue the lesson tomorrow."

Hermione joined the line of students walking towards McGonagall, and reluctantly handed her the essay she had written. McGonagall glared at her, clearly blaming her for the current lesson plan, and Hermione rushed out of the class room.

XXX

Hermione stared down at the pages of her advanced potions book, trying to take in as much information as she could before their test the following day. She yawned loudly, wanting nothing more to fall onto her bed and go straight to sleep. But no, she would be up for at least another hour.

"I should've known you'd be reading," she heard a voice say from the doorway, causing her to snap her head in its direction.

"Why do you always have to surprise me?" she asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. "It's quite rude you know."

"Oh. Well pardon me." Draco said sarcastically, taking a seat next to her. At sitting, he looked confused, and reached beneath where he had sat, pulling something out. A crumpled mess of cloth… pink with daisies. Hermione froze, realizing what they were, and waited for his response.

He stared at the object, unfolding it and holding it up in front of his face which lit up instantly. "MY—" he yelled, and then stopped himself. "I mean… what are _these_ ridiculous things? Belong to the weasel? Or perhaps to pothead?"

She rolled her eyes. "Give it up Draco, I know they are yours. I took them from your room the other night during truth or dare. Now it's your turn to explain exactly why you have pink flowered knickers?"

He looked like he was about to defend himself for a split second, then gave up. "Oh all right. I got them as a present from my mother two Christmas' ago. I was going to toss them out, but they were just so soft… Hey! Stop laughing at me! Dare I need to remind you about the vibrator incident?"

"Cant you get over that? It's really not that big a deal!"

"Yes it is."

"It is not."

"Yes it is."

"Draco! Will you just let me finish? It's not that big a deal. Loads of girls use them… and besides, it's not like I used it that much. It didn't even really work…"

"Whatever you say..." he said with a smirk.

"You talk now, but what about when I tell the whole school about those?" she asked, pointing to the boxers he held.

His face fell. "Alright, point taken."

She smiled triumphantly.

XXX

Hermione stared forward at Professor McGonagall, who had taken her position at the front of the room. She, as all the other students, eagerly awaited the lesson plan of the day, considering it would be the second day of Sex Ed.

"Alright class," she stated, standing tall. "I want each of you to come up and get one of these packets. Today we will be doing a sort of… friendly competition. After taking a packet, I will assign partners. You and your partner will then search through these text books and fill out the questions in the packet. First group to finish will get 5 points for their house."

The room filed up, each student grabbing a packet and giggling immensely. Finally, Hermione was able to get her hands on one of the packets, and looked down at it in interest.

It was two diagrams, one of a penis and one of a vagina. She flipped the page. Many words to be defined, and on the next page was some sort of a questionnaire. Hermione took her seat.

"Alright." McGonagall stated. "Looks like you have all taken a packet, and now I will assign the partners. Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil…"

Hermione could still hear names being called off in the back round as Parvati turned to Hermione frantically, a look of horror on her face. "Lavender and I?" she asked. "No way! I hate her. There is NO way I'm going to be paired with her." she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Come one Parvati… maybe you two can make up." Hermione said hopefully.

Parvati let out a scornful laugh. "Yeah, right."

"So go take a seat next to your partner and get to work." McGonagall finished.

Parvati hesitantly made her way towards Lavender and Harry took a seat next to Hermione. "Want me to go get a dictionary?" he asked, flipping the page to words they had to define.

"Got one." Hermione replied, pulling a heavy book from her bag. "Okay. So what is there to define? There's penis obviously, then there's scrotum, testicles, urethra, seminal vesicle, prostate gland, vas deferens, epididymis, vagina, fallopian tubes…"

"Hey can we work with you guys?" Ron asked, Neville trailing behind him.

"Yeah sure, why not." Said Harry, gesturing to the seats opposite them.

"Ovaries, uterus, rectum, anus, cervix, clitoris, labium majora, and Labium minora." Hermione finished, letting out a breath.

"Uh… Hermione?" Ron asked. "What the hell are you talking about."

"The definitions. We are actually trying to get our work done, isn't that right Harry?" she asked, waiting for a response. "Harry?"

Harry turned to her from where he had been staring. "Oh right… sorry. What was that? I was trying to count to a thousand in my head."

Ron laughed. "Riiight… trying to get work done, eh?"

"You know, we don't have to let you in our group Ron…"

"Okay okay. So as you were saying, labera mayor."

"Labium minora." She corrected.

"Yeah whatever. Will you guys look up the first half of the words and me and Neville can look up the second half?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Hermione said, flipping through the dictionary and writing definitions as she went.

"What's a clitoris?" Neville asked, pausing and looking up.

Ron and Harry burst into laughter. "You _don't _know what a clitoris is?" Harry asked him in disbelief.

"Uhh…" Neville shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Hermione shot them a disapproving glare. "It's alright Neville. I bet there are quite a few people who don't know what a clitoris is."

"He DOSENT know what a clitoris is?" Asked Blaise from a table near them. "Oh man! No wonder you don't get any girls!" Then he and Draco burst into laughter.

Neville turned bright red. "I was just kidding!" He said defensively. "I know what it is!"

"What is it then?" Asked Draco.

"Uh… um… well…" He said. "It's that… thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing… that the guys have! That they… insert into the girls!" His response earned a fresh batch of laughter.

"No it isn't!" Blaise said loudly. "Man, you are totally clueless!"

Neville turned to Hermione hopefully. "What is it?" He asked.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Umm… well…" She said, not wanting to explain it.

"Wait a second," Hermione heard Lavenders voice call from another close table. "Neville doesn't know what a clit is?" She turned to Parvati and the cackled appreciatively, apparently friends once again.

Neville sunk his head into his arms in embarrassment.

"What's all the commotion?" McGonagall said, striding over.

"Nothing Professor." Hermione said. "Everything's under control–"

"Professor!" Blaise shouted amidst laughter. "Get this… Longbottom here doesn't know what a clitoris is!"

Neville looked up at McGonagall. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"Uhh… Well… Mr. Longbottom, you have a dictionary right in front of you… make use of it!" she walked away quickly.

Hermione looked over at Neville in pity, and flipped to the 'C' section of the dictionary quickly, handing it to Neville. He stared down at the word, reading its meaning, and his eyes grew very wide. "Ohhhh." he said in a significant tone.

"Can I please get your attention class?" McGonagall said from the front of the room. They turned to face her. "Since we are running out of time, I will take any questions you have. You are to finish the packets over the night and turn them in tomorrow as homework. We will be going back to our regular lesson plan tomorrow."

"Ooh!" Lavender raised her hand excitedly.

"Yes Ms. Brown?"

"Okay. So I was just wondering, can you get pregnant if you sit on a toilet seat where a guy has… you know… left his sperm on?"

"No, you cannot."

"Are you sure? Because my friend told me that her friend got pregnant that way."

"I think that it would be very, very unlikely… next question?"

Neville raised his hand timidly.

"Yes?"

"Does masturbation count as exercise?"

The class burst into laughter.

"Umm… I guess that technically since there is… movement involved, you could count masturbation as exercise… but I wouldn't rely on it to keep you in shape." McGonagall answered.

Neville looked crestfallen. "Oh," he said in a forlorn tone. "Okay…"

"Anymore questions?" McGonagall asked, scanning the room for raised hands.

Once again, Neville raised his pudgy hand into the air. "What is the average length of a male penis?"

McGonagall looked very uncomfortable. "I honestly do not know, Mr. Longbottom."

"6 inches." Draco answered, looking over at him with a smile. "That would make me well above average." he added with a wink.

"Mr. Malfoy that was all together inappropriate. Will there be any more questions?"

Neville raised his hand yet again.

"Why don't you just say all your questions at once?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I promise this is the last one!"

"Alright then, ask away."

"I still don't understand what a clitoris is!"

The class groaned. "How can you not understand? It's not that bloody complicated!" someone shouted from the back of the room.

"The clitoris…" McGonagall began, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Is used for female stimulation."

"Huh?" Neville asked in confusion. "You mean like… pleasure?"

"Yes Mr. Longbottom. Pleasure. Now I think we should wrap this up, because the bell will be ringing any second now…"

"Wait!" Neville shouted. "Actually I have one more question!"

She looked at him in annoyance. "Yes?" she said slowly.

"Can a boy get pregnant from gay sex?"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The bell sounded just in time, saving McGonagall from answering, and the class filed out.

XXX

**A/N:** Haha… hope you liked the Sex Ed class! Sorry it took so long… I was having a bit of writers block. At least 7 reviews before an update!


	34. The New Student

SHOUT OUTS:

**Bagel (AKA BIG SALMON):** Big Alligator liked big Salmon's big review! Glad you thought it was funny!

**Raisa**: Woah, you are right! It is kinda like the speech in mean girls LOL. Yeah actually, there WERE guys in my Sex Ed class! It was hilarious actually… and most of the things Neville did were based off things that guys in my Sex Ed class did LOL.

**Kavina**: Haha yeah… cant you just picture Neville asking those questions? I sure can. Glad you liked the chapter!

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: I'm happy that you loved the chapter and found it funny! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Jibs**: Haha yeah… poor, poor Neville.

**Han**: If you want to know what a clitoris is, you could go look it up on I would answer myself but that would be a bit… awkward lol

**Tori**: I would hate being a sex ed teacher too! All the students laugh and ask embarrassing questions that I wouldn't want to answer!

**Killer Fuzzy Bunny from Hell**: Hey you got a new account name! Glad you found it so funny! Keep reading!

**Maddudewalking**: Hey! Long time no see! I'm happy that you are still reading!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**: Oops… I knew it was 5 or 6. Oh well, close enough. Sorry it's taking me so long to update! I'm going to really, really try to update more often, it's just that I have been super busy and as I say in my author's notes, I have been having a really bad case of writer's block. But at least you got to read Relationships Change! It's one of my favorite stories! The only thing I don't like about it is, as you said, they are really into each other and Draco goes out of character. But other than that, it's a great fic! So here's the update, sorry it came so late, but I am going to try to get the next chapter up in only a few day's so you all don't have to wait so long.

**Tears in my Heart**: Glad you liked it! And yes! The final return of the boxers! Unless they come back… which they might. Who knows, you'll just have to keep reading! ;)

**thescottishcat**: I'm happy that you thought the chapter was funny! Sorry about your internet, hope it works now! My internet has been crap too lately… wonder what's the problem.

**Browneyes**: Glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Aboxforpandora**: Yay! A new reader! Lol. Glad you're liking the story thus far… and I hope you keep reading! Yeah, I have been trying pretty hard to keep Draco and Hermione in character, because it always bugs me when they stray too far from their original personas. Neville isn't gay! Lol… He's just curious.

**Forever His**: I'm happy that you loved it! It's always nice to make the reader laugh!

**Chaotickittieilovedraco**: YAY! Another new reader! Keep on reading and reviewing! Glad you like the story!

**Serlene**: Haha yeah… I can be a bit mean at times… MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding. Glad you liked the chapter!

ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 34 – The New Student**

"That's really horrible." Hermione said, looking up from the packet about sex, which she had been quietly filling out. "What you did to Neville."

Draco had just walked in, and paused at the door. "What are you going on about this time?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"You were laughing at him. It's not his fault he didn't know what a clitoris is!"

"Oh come ON!" He said, plopping down on the couch beside her. "Don't even tell me you didn't think it was funny."

"I didn't." She said stiffly.

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Want to help me on this stupid packet?"

"Not really."

"Please?"

"No, Draco."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine!"

"I knew you'd come around." He said brightly, scooting over next to her. "Okay, so what part are you on?"

"The questionnaire. So I cant really help you with that."

"Why not?" He asked, skimming the page.

"Because! First of all, you are supposed to answer according to your own circumstance, and secondly because you are a boy and I am a girl, so we have different questions."

"Oh." He said. "Well then maybe we can fill it our together… and I can learn a thing or two about you." He smiled mischievously.

"I prefer to fill it out by myself, thanks." She said, never looking up.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why the pissy mood? Run out of your favorite book at the library?" He smiled.

She shot him an annoyed glance and went back to her work.

"Okay fine. I get the point." He said, looking down at the first question: 'Are you male or female?' He took his quill and circled 'Male.' On to the next question. 'Are you sexually active?' "Well that's an easy one." He said out loud, circling the 'yes.'

"Would you mind being quiet? I'm trying to get some work done."

"Oh come on, Granger, lighten up. Is this about Longbottom? I'm SORRY that I laughed at him, okay?" He said dismissively.

"Listen… Dra-" She paused. "Malfoy. Listen, Malfoy, the thought that you and I could ever even date was my stupidest idea yet. You and I could never go anywhere. You know that, I know that. You are just in for the sex, and don't give me that innocent look, because you know I'm right. We are completely different. I like to help people, where as you simply like to laugh and make fun of them. Now I want to go back to how it was before this all happened. You can leave me completely alone, and fuck Pansy as many times as you like. And as far as I'm concerned, we can just go back to being enemies. So if you'll excuse me, I'm heading back to my room, and you can head back to yours." She gathered up her books, tossing them into her bag, and walked briskly into her room, slamming the door behind her.

XXX

When Hermione reached her room she immediately sunk into her bead and placed her head in her hands. What had she done? Was that right? Technically it was… but then why did it feel so damn wrong? Yes, he was an ass sometimes, she knew that. But wasn't everyone? But what she had said was true… he was just in it for the sex. Or at least that's what it seemed like. She didn't want it to just be sex. She didn't even want it to just be dating! She wanted to be with him… and she knew it all to well, despite her efforts to deny it. When had she strayed so far from herself? To like a Malfoy in the way that she did… especially the Malfoy that had tormented her for so many long years. It was wrong… at she was better off without it. But she had to ask herself… If it were just for the sex, then why was he still with her? They hadn't don't anything like that… she had made it very clear that she wasn't ready. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts right out, and lay down, trying in vain to reach a peaceful sleep… but she couldn't be peaceful. Not when she felt so torn… so incomplete. If this was the right thing to do, then why did she feel as if her heart was breaking?

XXX

Hermione awoke to humming. She sat up, looking around her room, and realized just exactly what was making the noise. A girl was sitting on the chair at the far corner of her room, humming softly, and playing with the ends of her bright blonde hair.

"Jessica!" She shrieked, forgetting about how tired she had been moments before. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting Hermione's brown ones, and beamed heartily. "Do I have to have a reason for visiting?"

Hermione smiled, hopping up and hugging her friend. "Wow… I had forgotten how short you were!" Hermione exclaimed, looking down at her.

"Hey! I resent that… I'm only like an inch shorter than you!"

"Still… an inch is something! Usually I'm the shortest one… feels good to be tall. Anyway, seriously, why are you here? There must be some reason… besides the overwhelming urge to see me of course." Hermione joked.

"Of course. Well… there is another reason actually." She said, pausing for a dramatic effect.

"And that would be…?" Hermione coaxed.

"Because I'm transferring to Hogwarts!" Jessica yelled happily, not being able to contain it any longer.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said, jumping up and down. "Are you serious? As in you are coming here to stay? Forever?"

Jessica nodded. "Well that's generally what transferring means…"

"This is so great! Why are you transferring? I thought you loved Merlin's!"

She shrugged. "I dunno… guess I needed a change. Plus, I have you and Harry here… and you know how much work Merlin's is. All the time that's not spent in class is spent doing homework."

"Yeah… I remember how it was." Hermione said. "But I kind of liked it…"

Jessica grinned. "Well at least you haven't changed!"

Hermione grinned back at her. "Not a bit."

XXX

Draco propped himself into a sitting position on his bed, setting a squishy pillow behind his lower back. He had tried in vain for quite a while now to not care about the break-up between him and Granger, and it still wasn't working. But was it even a break-up? They hadn't really been going out... and they certainly weren't girlfriend and boyfriend. But there had been one date... He shook his head, trying to get these stupid thoughts out of his head. He was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god, he did not need a filthy, good for nothing mud blood to complete him. Why had he even bothered with her? He only wanted a good lay, and she hadn't even put out. The whole thing was rather pointless. But a piercing sensation in his gut was telling him otherwise. When had he become such a weakling? This was crazy and wrong. He already missed their make out sessions... and more than that, although he wouldn't admit it for anything, he missed the way they talked, joked, teased each other. The thought of being deprived of that had been tossing around inside him for the whole day, twisting his insides into one mangled mess. He didn't love her... he didn't even really like her. But in another perspective, he liked her a lot. Too much. It didn't make sense even to him. And as he turned himself onto a laying position and flicked off the light, he wished more than anything that Hermione Granger didn't exist, and that he could just go back to fucking every girl he got his hands on. But he didn't want every girl... He wanted her.

XXX

"Who's that?" Asked Parvati dumbly, pointing at Jessica as if she hadn't been sitting in the same spot throughout the entire breakfast.

Lavender, who was on speaking terms with Parvati since the Sex Ed. partnership leaned over to her, cupping a hand over her mouth and whispering in Parvati's ear, "That's that one girl that Harry took to the Halloween Ball." She exchanged a significant look with Parvati, eyebrows raised.

Jessica, not so forgiving and dismissive as Hermione, looked a bit annoyed at the gossip queens, and clenched her fists. Hermione leaned over in a similar fashion as Lavender had seconds before, and whispered into Jessica's ear, "There's never a second chance to make a first impression."

Jessica looked at her, but finally unclenched her fists and put on a very fake smile. "Jessica. Nice to meet you." She stretched a hand across the table and offered it to Parvati who looked down at it disapprovingly. They had never liked new students... especially ones who were going out with one of the hottest boy's in the school.

"Its rude to reach, you know." She said snottily.

Jessica retracted her hand and went back to clenching.

Hermione changed the subject. "Well... we better get going. Have to show you where your classes are." She said, looking over at Jessica.

"Right." Jessica said, finally tearing her eyes off Parvati and Lavender, whose eyes bore into her with an equal amount of dislike. She stood, then accidentally tripped, and landed sharply on her butt with an "Oof!"

Parvati and Lavender cackled their approval in high pitched laughter, and Jessica slowly rose to her feet, brushing off the back of her robes and glaring at the two. "I sure wouldn't be laughing if I strongly resembled a rat." She muttered to them sharply, turning on her heel and walking away.

Their faces fell and they immediately grew silent, looking at her in shock. No one had dared to tell them off, although nearly everyone had had an urge to at one point or another. Hermione smiled. She loved how blunt Jessica was.

Jessica turned to her. "Well are you coming or not?"

Hermione joined her friend, and they walked out of the great hall.

XXX

"Drakie?" Pansy asked, looking up at him. "Drakie, are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"Hm? No." He said coldly, continuing to pick at his full plate of foot with a fork.

"Well why aren't you eating then?"

"What are you, my mother?" He asked, slamming his fork down onto his plate.

Her eyes grew wide. "N-no…" She said meekly, then, regaining her confidence, took a deep breath and smiled seductively. "Would your mother do _this_?" She asked, moving her lips to his neck and laying kisses up it.

He pushed her away. "Stop is Pansy… you're making a fool out of me. We are in the middle of the great hall."

Her bottom lip quivered. "But… Drakie, you haven't wanted to do anything with me lately! The last time we went out was to the Halloween ball, and you made an excuse to leave that right away! We didn't even have sex!"

The first thing that popped into his mind was '_I don't fuck pug dog's.' _But he decided that this sounded a bit harsh. Why shouldn't he fuck Pansy? It's not like he was going out with anyone… especially not Granger. And he wasn't tied to granger in any way.

"On second though, Pansy, I think your right. We haven't done anything sexual in a while now…"

She beamed at him. "Great! Meet me in that deserted classroom by McGonagall's room at eleven then?"

He paused, then gave a curt nod. "Sounds like a plan."

XXX

**A/N: **BLAHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but as you can probably tell from this chapter, I am having a severe case of writers block. The thing is, I have so many idea's for what I want to happen in the later chapters of this story… but I can't seem to get any fantastic ideas for this current part! Anyway, after a couple days of mulling it over, I think I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, and this chappie introduces it. So leave at least 7 reviews and the next chapter will be up in a jiffy! I promise! I will go start it right now!

**P.S.** This chapter may not have been the best I've ever written… but at least Jessica transferred! And now perhaps I can fit in some Harry/Jessica? Who knows!

**-Miranda**


	35. You

**Chapter 35 – You**

Hermione sat up, overly alert at hearing Draco's door open and then close again, then the portrait do the same. Where was he going at this hour of the night? And more importantly… Why did she care? But she knew the answer to this question. She wanted… needed to talk to him. To make things right. She didn't know why she needed this, but she needed it more than anything. Slowly she rose out of bed and rushed out of her dorm and into the deserted hallway's. It was past hours, and she couldn't help but mentally scold herself _and _Draco for that matter for disregarding the school rules. She craned her neck, and finally caught a glance of the blonde boy rounding a corner. She hurried after him, but not too quickly for fear he would see her. A shiver ran up her spine, and she clutched her shoulders, vaguely aware that she had left her room in only her pajama's and bare feet. She followed him closely, every step she took, the question of why this meant so much to her tossing about in her head.

Finally he slowed, glancing behind him and causing Hermione to dart behind a statue, then entering a deserted classroom next to the transfigurations classroom. Why was he going in here? What business did he have in a deserted classroom? She did not know. But she did know that she needed to talk to him, and she needed it to be now. Slowly, she drew a cold hand away from her shoulder and twisted the door knob. The door creaked open and–

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart thudding to a stop and she froze, staring at the sight in front of her.

Pansy was pressed up against the wall, completely naked except for a skimpy excuse for underwear, and Draco stood in front of her, clad only in boxers, both hands on the wall around her head. At hearing the door open, they had both looked up.

Hermione's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times before ending up open, and she gaped at them dumbly. The three remained frozen like that for several minutes before they all realized what was happening and sprung to life.

Pansy emitted a high pitched shriek, pushing Draco's arms down and running behind him to cover her nudeness. "Well… get the filthy mudblood out of here!" She yelled.

"Why would you barge in here without even knocking? What the hell is going through your mind?" Draco asked angrily.

Hermione remained still, then in seconds felt her face flush. "I… I…" She said weakly, her eyes still as wide as ever. "I just…"

"Just what?" Draco demanded.

"Just… just… just was looking for my books." She said unconvincingly. She was very disoriented. "I…" She was dizzy. She didn't know what was happening.

Draco looked at her. "Pansy." He said softly. "Leave."

"What?" She asked flabbergasted. "Why are you telling _me_ to leave?"

"I need to talk to granger. To set her straight." He said in a menacing voice.

Pansy grinned evilly. "Alright Drakie…" She kissed him on the cheek. "You know where to find me when you want to finish what we started." She winked, grabbing her clothes and slipping out the door.

After he was sure she was gone, he turned to Hermione. "What the hell are you trying to pull, Granger?" He asked.

"I… I told you… I left my books." Her voice was unusually high and light.

"Left your books in a deserted classroom?"

She said nothing.

"I know you weren't looking for your books. Why did you follow me?"

Again, nothing.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

She swallowed hard, feeling tears rush to her eyes roll down her long lashes as she blinked. "You." She said, her voice raw with emotion.

He stared at her, showing nothing on his face. She wanted nothing more than to be able to know what he was thinking… to be able to read his expression, but there was none.

Finally he spoke. "Well you can't have me." He said, his voice a bit shaky, as if he were unsure of himself for the first time in his life. "You made it quite clear, we shouldn't be together. We are two different people, I am a respectable pureblood, where as you are nothing but a mudblood." He knew how harsh his words had sounded once they escaped his mouth.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she shook with a sob, turning, and running out of the room.

He hadn't meant what he said. He didn't know why he had even said it… perhaps for pride. No girl had ever dumped him before, never. It had always been him saying it was over. Was this how it felt? If it was, then he regretted it. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to apologize. But it was too late… she was gone.

XXX

"Hermione? Hermione!" Jessica yelled, shaking her awake.

Hermione groaned, throwing a pillow over her head. "Not now." She mumbled.

"But Herms… its 9:00."

"9:00?" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried! But you kept telling me to go away! Are you okay? You look all… sickly."

Hermione glared at her. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Don't take it that way."

"How am I supposed to take it?"

"Just… look in the mirror."

Hermione did as told. Her hair had fallen half way out of her bun, and several curls stuck up at odd angles, and her face was paler than usual, cheeks rosy and eyes red and swollen. "Okay, you're right." She admitted.

"What's wrong Herms?" Jessica asked, sitting next to her on the bed and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione felt her eyes well up and knew she was going to cry. "Nothing." She choked out.

"It's clearly not nothing…"

"Really! It's nothing!" Hermione said, wiping away at her eyes.

"Is it that boy? Drayo?"

"No. No it's not."

Jessica looked at her unblinkingly. "You're lying to me." She said quietly.

"Yeah…" Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes. "I am."

XXX

"You okay, mate?" Asked Blaise, looking over at Draco.

"Hmm? Oh… yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one you haven't said anything for the past half hour, and for a second thing, you are actually _doing _your homework."

Draco looked down at his almost completed assignment and frowned. "What's wrong with me getting ahead on my studies?"

"There's nothing wrong with it… it's just not very you."

"Drop it Zabini."

Blaise held his hands in the air. "Okay, okay." He sat back, putting his legs up on the table and resting his hands behind his head. "Sooo… tell me, Drake, who's your latest fuck?" He smiled mischievously.

"Raya smith."

Blaises eyes grew wide. "That's what you said last time! And that was at the beginning of the year! You haven't done anyone new? Now I'm really worried… do you need me to go get Madam Pomfrey? Are you sick? You are kind of looking pale…" He rushed over and felt Draco's head.

"Get off you fag!" Draco said pushing Blaise off him. "Of course I'm not sick. I've just been taking a break from sex."

"Drake… what's gotten into you? This isn't the Draco I know… you would NEVER give up sex! Not for anything! Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless this is about a girl."

"Don't be idiotic."

"No… I think it _is _about a girl!" He said, squinting and trying to read Draco's expression. "Yes! Behind that stony façade I _defiantly _see some desire!" He pointed at Draco's eyes with an aloof grin.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is it Parkinson? Or that one girl… Karina Pulsby… no. Neither of them. Could it be… could it possibly be… the mudblood?"

"No!" Draco snapped quickly.

"You're lying!" Blaise shouted in awe. "You like her, don't you, you dirty son of a bitch!"

"I don't like her!" Draco said in annoyance.

"Ahh… so then you and the wife had a little fight then? What about Drake? And is it mendable? Perhaps marriage counseling?"

"I don't have feelings for the mudblood! And even if I did… it would work out anyway. We are too different."

Blaise sat down, and when he spoke, it was in a more serious tone. "Talk to her. You can fix it… whatever it's about. You are Draco Malfoy… I've seen you seduce people just as strong willed as Granger."

"I don't like her!" Draco persisted, standing and gathering his books. "I've got to go… class." He gestured to the clock. He walked over to the door, then paused. "Zabini?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

XXX

Hermione was lying in bed. She hadn't felt like going to class today… and she couldn't bring herself to get up. So she lay there, with nothing but her thoughts to haunt her. All of a sudden the door burst open, revealing a slightly disheveled but still very cute Malfoy.

Her heart dropped at seeing him and she clutched the covers up to her knees, trying her best to seem normal. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He stared at her stonily, his grey eyes bearing into her. "You." He said strongly, and with that he had closed the distance between them, placing his lips which she had longed for for so long onto hers.

XXX

**A/N:** Aww… I liked parts of this chapter, but I'm still not at my best. Hopefully I will soon be rid of this writers block… Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter… 7 reviews at least before an update please! Oh ant P.S…. Sorry I didn't do shout outs… I was too lazy and wanted to get the chapter up as quickly as possible.


	36. Lavender’s Birthday

SHOUT OUTS:

**BIG SALMON, aka BAGEL: **Haven't reviewed in a while, eh? THAT BETTER CHANGE BIATCH! Glad you liked the chapter, and here's some Lavi-Patti to liven things up a bit, although I'm positive this chapter will drive you mad with all the grammar mistakes that I was too lazy to fix… mainly because its so freaking long! Love you anyway… AND AM EXCITED FOR **X-TREME**… GO BIG BLUE! Ahahahah

**Chaotickittieilovedraco: **Glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Kavina: **Haha… glad you liked it! And yes it WAS a quick update for me, wasn't it?

**LilMisMusical: **Gracias, mi amiga! (I take Spanish too, LOL but I suck at it…) I will try to slip Harry and Ron in a bit more, I know it is a fault of mine.

**Aboxforpandora: **Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's the update!

**Jibs: **My favorite pair too :) Yes, I will try and work in some Harry/Jessica…. But all in good time :D Remember, patience is a virtue. j/k

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL:** Haha yup! Isn't Relationships Change good? I wish I could write like that sometimes. Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Browneyes: **Glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Tears in my Heart: **Yeah, not my best chapter, but glad you liked it anyway. Keep reading!

**Maddudewalking: **Glad you like it so much! I'm so happy you've stuck with the story! You have been reviewing for a long time ago! You rock!

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **Thanks! Glad you thought it was cute!

**JohnnyJohnnyBoy: **Wow :-O! 3 reviews? You must really want another chapter! And here it is!

**Maria Casey Weasley: **Don't know about that quite yet… but you will have to keep reading to find out!

**Amycharys: **Hehe, Glad you liked it! There is a lot of tension, isn't there? Lol. Keep reading.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**RECAP:** "What do you want Malfoy?"

He stared at her stonily, his grey eyes bearing into her. "You." He said strongly, and with that he had closed the distance between them, placing his lips which she had longed for for so long onto hers.

**Chapter 36 – Lavender's Birthday**

She was startled at the kiss, standing stock still. Thousands of questions flew through her head- were they back together? Were they even together in the first place? _Did_ he only want her so he could fuck her? Should she let him kiss her after all of this… the pain, the confusion, everything? Did he deserve her? She felt raw and exposed and completely helpless, and somehow, she could not will herself to break away from the kiss. In fact, she didn't feel raw or exposed or helpless at all. For the first time since she had called it quits with Draco, she felt complete, and unbelievably safe. The only time she felt raw was when his lips _weren't _on hers, and the only time she felt helpless were the hours after he had told her she couldn't have him. Finally she relaxed, savoring the feeling of his lips, and slipped into her own ecstasy, wanting it to last forever. Suddenly all of her pent up emotions boiled over, and out of no where, despite her will, tears spilled down her cheeks. Why was he doing this to her?

Draco pulled away, looking at her with confusion. "What is it now?" He asked.

She shook her head, more tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's… nothing. I really don't know why I'm doing this… I feel so stupid…"

"Well you are acting a bit stupid…" He joked, earning a small smile beneath her tears.

"You are awful." She said, crying and smiling all at once.

"You know I was joking…" He trailed off.

She nodded. "I know."

"But really… why are you so emotional lately? Geez, I feel as if I'm on some kind of soap opera or something. Wait a sec… are you on your period or something?"

She began to laugh, and her laughter grew until it over powered her and she fell onto the bed.

"What?" He asked. "What's so funny? I was trying to be sensitive and look where it gets me." He crossed his arms and frowned in a pouty way.

"Awww…" She said grinning and patting him on the shoulder. "POOOOR Draco! What are you, three?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" He scowled. "I resent that. Not a minute ago you were crying all over on me and now you find the power to tease me?"

She pondered the question. "Pretty much."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Came the sound from the portrait. Hermione sighed. "Well apparently all good things must come to an end… and that persistent knock sounds like Lavender or Parvati." She said begrudgingly.

He shrugged. "I'm glad to be rid of you."

She punched him in the arm, and just after his hand flew up to nurse his wound with an overdramatic "OW!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped out to open the door.

She had been right of course, it _was _Lavender.

"Ah, Lavender." Hermione said, crossing her arms. "Come to confess another dirty secret? What did you do this time? Fuck another of your best friend's crushes, or do something and blame it on me? Perhaps murder? With you I never know."

Lavender seemed to swallow her pride and looked a bit intimidated at Hermione's bold speech. "Uh… well… no. Er I mean… I didn't murder anyone."

Hermione gave a curt nod. "Hmm." She said emotionlessly.

Lavender's eyes darted past Hermione's shoulder and back down to the floor several times. It was her sly hint.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Lavender, would you by any chance like to come in?" She asked in an overly sappy voice.

Lavender's face lit up as if Hermione genuinely wanted her in her dorm and wasn't just being sarcastic. "Wow, I'd love to!" She said, barging past Hermione and sitting down on the couch, kicking her legs up onto the coffee table. "Anyway, I just came to apologize actually. Because I thought it over a couple times and I guess that I maybe shouldn't have told McGonagall that you had sex in the common room." She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Gee, you think?" Hermione mumbled.

Lavender ignored her. "So yeah. I think you should forget about it. Okay? I mean, you know what they say… forgive and forget!" She threw an arm around Hermione's shoulder and shook her in a happy way. "And most of all I cam her to ask if you wanted to come to my 18th birthday party! It's on Saturday and is going to be LOADS of fun… just a sleepover in the dorm with all the girls. So what do you say?"

Hermione thought about this. Lavender _had _been awful to her, and her apology was twisted and not very forgivable, but in Lavender's own special way, it was an effort, and obviously Hermione's friendship meant enough to her to ask her to her birthday party. Hermione sighed. "Okay. I'll come to your birthday."

"Great!"

"BUT!" Hermione continued. "On one condition. Jessica comes with me."

Lavender wrinkled her nose. "That blonde bitch?"

Hermione frowned. "That '_blonde bitch' _is my friend whether you like it or not. She's new here and doesn't have many friends at Hogwarts yet, so I'm not about to leave her all alone on a Saturday night."

Lavender let out an exasperated sigh. "FINE!" She said in annoyance. "I GUESS you can bring her along. But if she ruins my birthday then I'm holding YOU responsible!" She huffed, then calmed down and smiled once again. "Anyway, glad we could sort out our differences!" She rose from her seat and headed towards the portrait, walking out before it slammed behind her.

XXX

"Are you sure I have to go to this freak show?" Jessica asked, lugging her huge purple sleeping bag behind her.

"Jessica…" Hermione warned. "It is not a freak show! And this will be good for you! You will make friends."

"If they are all like that one girl… rat face,"

"Lavender." Hermione corrected.

"_Lavender_, then I don't want anything to do with them anyway."

Hermione ignored her and knocked on the door, which immediately flew open.

"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed, throwing her arms around her and placing a party hat atop her head. "Glad you could make it! Oh… and you. Jessica was it?" She added snottily.

Jessica glared at her. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Well come in then." Lavender said, guiding Hermione into their dorm which had been decorated for the occasion. Streamers hung from the ceiling, party hats adorned each guest, and signs had bewitched around the room to flash 'LAVENDER IS LEGAL!'

Jessica snorted. "Nice signs."

"Oh I know! Aren't they just adorable?" Lavender exclaimed. "Anyway, we should all introduce ourselves. Girls! Huddle around!"

The girls slowly maneuvered their way over and sat in a circle.

"Okay." Lavender said promptly. "I'm Lavender… as you all know of COURSE. and starting from my right…"

"Parvati Patil." Parvati said with a curtsey.

"Padma Patil." Said her twin sister.

"Hannah Abbot." Beamed the Hufflepuff, her dimples showing.

"Susan Bones." Said another Hufflepuff shyly.

"Mandy Brocklehurst." Said a Ravenclaw who looked too slutty for her own good.

Then Lavender took over again, seeming impatient at how slowly they were introducing themselves, and pointed at the last three guests. "And that's Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and her friend Jenny."

"Jessica!" Jessica corrected.

"Oh. Sorry." Lavender said stiffly, not really sounding sorry at all. "Parvati? Did you bring the supplies?"

"Sure did Lavi!" Parvati beamed, pulling out a couple of bottles of fire whisky, and a large assortment of candies.

"Fantastic! You all are the best! So what did you get me?" She asked eagerly, beckoning for her presents.

XXX

Seamus, Neville and Dean pressed their ears against the wall.

"Yup." Seamus said eagerly. "They are definitely having a sleepover."

"Yes!" Shouted Dean with glee. "Got the extendable ears?"

Seamus dangled the flesh colored objects in front of his face.

"Brilliant!" Dean said, grabbing his.

"Guys… I'm really not sure if we should be doing this…" Neville said uncertainty. "I mean… it _is _their privacy!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "What are you, mad? Like we'd miss _sleepover, _I'm talking dirty secret spilling, truth or dare playing, drunken sleepover for Merlin's sake! If you are too SCARED to listen in then you can leave."

"I…guess I'll stay. I just think it's wrong." Neville said uncomfortable.

"Great!" Seamus said, clapping Neville on the back and tossing him his extendable ears.

They stuck the extendable ears to the wall and listened intently.

XXX

"Ooh! Ooh! Open mine first!" Parvati squealed, jumping over and placing her present in front of Lavender.

"That one's from me too…" Said Padma.

Lavender frowned. "One present from two people... That's a bit… last year, don't you think?" But still, she tore off the paper and held up its contents. "Oh my god! I've been wanting this bra for so long!" She said holding up the lacy garment. "And a matching thong! You know me too well!" She hugged Padma and after her Parvati, who seemed thrilled that Lavender had liked her present.

XXX

"_Oh my god! I've been wanting this bra for so long! And a matching thong! You know me too well!"_

Seamus and Dean exchanged looks of glee and Neville gasped. "Damn!" Seamus yelled. "I can't want to see her in that!"

All of a sudden the door burst open, and each of the three boys jumped to their feet, hiding the extendable ears behind them.

"Oh… It's just you." Dean said, looking at Harry and Ron who were looking quite confused.

"Yeah…" Ron said slowly. "It is."

"What are you up to?" Asked Harry.

Seamus grinned mischievously, and held up the extendable ear. "Just some late night eavesdropping… Seems that my girl Lavender is throwing a birthday bash!"

"I'm in!" Yelled Ron, running over and grabbing the last extendable ear.

"Tough luck Harry… That's our last one. You and Ron will have to share." Said Dean.

"What? Why do I have to share? I got to it before he did…"

"Guys!" Neville shrieked. "You're missing it! She's about to open another present!"

All five boys leapt to the wall.

XXX

"A make up kit? You shouldn't have!" She said, beaming at Hannah Abbot. "Okay Susan, your turn."

Susan walked over, handing Lavender her wrapped gift which was immediately torn open.

"More Lingerie? And it's in the color lavender! How appropriate!"

Hermione stood, handing Lavender her present. "This is from Jessica and me." She said, smiling.

"Hmm." Said lavender. "Another joint present." She ripped open the paper. "A… Book?" She asked in a disappointed tone.

"Not just any book!" Hermione said in excitement. "That's the Wizard of Oz! You know… my Halloween costume came from it! Now you'll finally know who Dorothy is!"

"Wow…"Lavender said dully. "Thanks." She tossed the book aside and turned to Mandy, who walked towards her, swaying her hips immensely, and handed her a gift. Lavender ripped over the wrapping paper to reveal… "'The Witches Guide for Wild Sex: How to Please Your Man'! Oh my god! I've been wanting this forever!" She shrieked.

XXX

"Holy shit!" Yelled the boys in unison.

Seamus had a look of pure glee on his face. "All those hours spent listening to her complain and gossip have finally paid off!"

Dean shook his head. "You are so fucking lucky."

XXX

"Did you hear that?" asked Lavender, looking towards the wall. "All that… whooping and yelling?"

Her guests nodded. "The guys are probably just having a sleepover as well." Said Padma nonchalantly.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. Something about this seemed fishy. She focused her head and tried her best to figure out what was happening. Where were her physic powers when she needed them? All of a sudden it dawned on her and an image popped into her head: 5 boys… one wall… extendable ears… snooping. She jumped up, wanting to shout it out to the whole room but knew if she did they would hear her. She rushed over to Lavender.

"What do you want?" Lavender asked.

Jessica ignored her, whispering into her ear what was happening, and Lavender's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She shrieked. "Gather in Girls!"

All the girls huddled in and began whispering what was happening.

XXX

"Hey! What's happening in there? I'm not picking up on anything!" Dean shrieked in annoyance, tapping on his extendable ear as if the sound would just pop back on.

"Me either!"

"Nor me!"

"They must be whispering or something…" Seamus said, furrowing his brow. "Don't worry, it'll stop soon I'm sure.

XXX

"_I say we march right in there and teach them a lesson!"_ Lavender whispered in anger.

"_No… we shouldn't do that_…" Said soft spoken Susan.

"_I think we should put a charm on the wall so they cant listen in_!" Said Mandy.

"_No."_ Hermione whispered. _"I have a better idea. Let's give them something to talk about. We can put on a show, a fake one of course."_

"_You mean like… string them along?"_ Asked Parvati.

"_Exactly. We can teach them not to mess with us." _

Lavender grinned evilly. _"I like that idea."_ She stood, and her voice went back to normal. "Anyone up for some truth or dare?"

XXX

"_Anyone up for some truth or dare?"_

"Oy! It's working again!" Yelled Neville.

"Brilliant."

XXX

"Truth or dare… Susan." Lavender asked.

"Umm… truth I guess." She said.

"Okay. How far have you gone with a guy?"

Susan blushed. "Not very far at all…"

Lavender frowned, and leaned over to Susan, whispering _"No… remember? String them along! Put on a show."_

Susan nodded and smiled. "I mean… I have gone all the way."

XXX

"You've got to be kidding me! Susan Bones? But she's so innocent!" Ron said in awe.

XXX

"Okay, truth or dare Padma?" Susan asked.

"Dare." Padma said with a smile.

"I dare you... to suck on Hermione's toe!" She giggled madly, as did the other girls.

"Ew no!" Padma shrieked.

"_Pretend! Remember?" _Lavender asked.

"_Oh yeah. Sorry!"_ Padma said. She made fake sucking sounds in the air.

Hermione beamed, trying not to laugh, and added for good measure, "Oh yeah, Padma, That feels GREAT!"

XXX

"Oh my god! That's disgusting!" Yelled Harry, jumping back from the wall. "I cant believe Hermione would do THAT! I'm done! You can HAVE the extendable ear, Ron!"

XXX

The girls erupted with laughter.

"Truth or dare, Lavi?"

"Truth."

"Who was the last person you shagged?"

"Seamus."

XXX

Seamus beamed.

XXX

"He was really bad. He could use this book more than I could." She added malevolently, choking back laughter.

XXX

Seamus' face fell. "What?" He cried, as the boys cracked up, clutching their sides and pointing at them.

XXX

"Truth or dare Jessica?" Asked Lavender, who had started to warm up to her.

"Truth."

"How is Potter in bed?"

Jessica thought of a good response. "I don't know… whenever we fuck all I can think about is his terrible stench!"

XXX

The boys erupted into another fit of laughter, Seamus laughing loudest of all, clearly glad not to be the one who was being laughed at.

"What?" Asked Harry. "What did they say that was so funny?"

"Your…" Said Dean, trying to spit out the words between bouts of laughter. "Your girlfriend thinks you smell!"

XXX

"_They all must be feeling pretty worthless by now." _Whispered Lavender with a smile. "_So I guess it's time for our fun to end!" _

"Okay Boys! We know you were spying on us, and you got what you deserved! You are all miserable, miserable pricks, and none of us want anything to do with you, so you better take those damn extendable ears off the wall before we come over there and pummel your ass… and not in the good way!" She yelled at the wall.

XXX

The boys paled. "W-What?" Seamus said in a frightened tone. "They knew we were listening to them? Oh fuck… Lavender is going to KILL me!"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Neville said knowingly shaking his head.

"Bugger off, Neville!" Seamus said, shoving him.

"Well now what do we do?" Asked Dean.

"Apologize?" Suggested Neville, but when Dean and Seamus stared down at him warningly, added "Just a thought"

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no!" Seamus shrieked girlishly. "It's Lavender, come to pummel my ass… AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!" He added with a sob.

"Calm down and get a hold of yourself mate," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "Do you really want your girlfriend to see you like this?"

"Ex girlfriend when she gets a hold of me!"

"Just go and answer the door." Dean said, shoving him in the direction of the portrait.

Seamus gulped, walking towards the portrait and opening it, revealing Lavender, her hands on her hips, her lips pursed, and seven equally as angry girls behind her.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked, shoving past Lavender. "You were in on this? I'm completely disappointed! How could you invade our privacy?"

"That's what I said!" Yelled Neville happily.

"BUGGER OFF, NEVILLE!" All the boys yelled at once, and he shrank away fearfully.

"Well at LEAST we know Neville had his heart in the right place!" Hermione said, glaring at her two best friends. "Explain yourselves!"

"We just sort of walked in as they were all listening… We didn't mean to!" Ron said shakily.

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Come on, Mione… your saying given the chance, you wouldn't listen in on a group of boys at their sleepover?"

"Yes! That is EXACTLY what I'm saying!"

"Oh, well in _that _case…"

"Hey, I haven't gotten a chance to talk." Lavender said, pushing her way to the front once again. "Actually Seamus, I think we need to talk ALONE!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"We are coming in." Said Parvati, walking into the boy's room and all the girls following her.

Jessica gave Harry a deathly glare as she walked past him.

"Well… I better be going then!" Said Dean, making a dash for the door, but Parvati and Padma caught him by the arms and flung him onto a empty bed.

"Sit!" Parvati ordered.

"And that means you too Neville!" Padma said, pointing at the boy who had collapsed into a fetal position in the corner and who was now sobbing loudly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I refused to take part in the eavesdropping after the whole… toe sucking thing."

Hermione glared at him and he immediately stopped talking.

"We are really sorry… we didn't mean to do anything bad, and we didn't think you would care that much and--"

All of a sudden Dean was interrupted by a loud moan coming from the bathroom.

"_Ohhh! Seamus! Yes! Harder! Faster!" Came Lavender's voice._

"_Oh yeah baby, I'll do you harder." Seamus grunted._

The room burst into laughter.

"Sounds like _they _made up." Chuckled Harry.

A high pitched scream could be heard from the bathroom.

"Oh… gross… this it just way too… ack!" Hermione said, plugging her ears.

"Yeah." Agreed Ron. "Gross."

The bathroom door swung open and a very tousled looking Lavender and Seamus emerged, their faces flushed.

Seamus coughed. "Bathrooms free." He said, with a small smile.

The room erupted in laughter once more.

"What?" Asked Lavender stiffly. "We were talking."

XXX

**A/N:** Lol. EXTRA SUPER LONG CHAPTER! And you know why? Because I love you all… ehehehe and also because I recently reached 200 reviews! YAY! Okay, so anyway, 7 reviews before an update. :D

**- Miranda**


	37. Business

**A/N: OMG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! THIS UPDATE TOOK ME OVER TWO WEEKS! I HAVE BEEN HAVING A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER SO MY HOMEWORK STATUS AND AFTERSCHOOL ACTIVITIES HAVE BEEN CHAOTIC! I HOPE THAT MY READERS HAVENT DESERTED ME, BUT IF THEY DID, I DESERVE IT! I'LL TRY AND HAVE THE NEXT FEW CHAPPIES UP ASAP, AND ONCE AGAIN, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIMES ONE BILLION SORRY!**

SHOUT-OUTS

**Raisa: **It's okay that you hadn't reviewed in a few days, considering my update took over two weeks! Ahh… hope you are still reading! And yes, Neville is cute.

**DaVinciWyoka: **I know, my spelling and grammar is disastrous. But I don't know WHAT happened with the defiantly/definitely thing because I like asked my dad how to spell it since I was completely blanking out… maybe it auto-corrected my spelling mistake to defiantly thinking that was what I was trying to spell? Who knows. Sorry.

**LilMisMusical: **I'm glad you liked it and it rocks that you are hooked! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE ULTRA LONG TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE! I hope you are _STILL_ hooked!

**Chaotickittyilovedraco: **Lol yeah… I love pranking boys :-D

**The REAL Cheese Monkey: **Glad you liked it!

**Maria Casey Weasley: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Han: **I wrote more! Even if it did take me a century.

**Amycharys: **I'll try! Keep reading!

**Jibs: **Wow, best chapter ever? Would go that far, but thanks:D I'm glad you found it so funny, and I hope you are still reading even though I took forever to update! Sorry!

**RandomSmirf13: **New reader? Yay! Hope you are still reading! Not sure about the public relationship yet. But possibly.

**Bagel: **Hey shmexy. What story would that be? Love ya!

**Maddudewalking: **Haha glad you liked it! Yes, they are back together. I really hope you are still reading because you are one of my most loyal and first reviewers! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Thescottishcat: **You couldn't read chapter 35? oo weird! But if it was like you could only read half the page and then it stopped, that happens to me sometimes. Just try refreshing and it should work. :D Hope you are still reading!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL: **Haha yeah! Boys are such pervs… but its really the whole "can't live with em, can't live without em" thing, dontcha think?

**Funkyfresh: **I wrote more! But it took me forever! So I'm sorry… and I hope you are still 'addicted' LOL!

**Tommy16: **NEW READER! Woohoo… LOL! Glad you like the chapter! Keep reading!

**Vick: **It's okay! I haven't updated in a long time either. But I'm sorry you were grounded… that sucks!

**A/N:** I've gotten so many Harry/Jessica requests, I've got to ask: What do you want from them? Like a bit about their relationship, or a sex scene, or what? You tell me, and I'll try to work it in :) Thanks!

**Chapter 37 – Business**

Draco looked up as he heard the portrait swing open and Hermione walk in. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm happy to see you too Draco!" She said sarcastically, plopping down on the couch beside him. She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and only had boxers on.

"I thought you were sleeping over at Lavender's?"

She shook her head. "Long story short, it was chaotic and the sleepover never amounted to anything."

He nodded his head. "Well if that means I get some alone time with you… I'm not complaining." He said mischievously, leaning into her, his lips inches from her own–

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Dammit." He groaned. Looking up at the window to see a large black owl perched outside it. "Sin?" He asked to no one in particular, getting up and opening the window.

"Is that your owl?" Hermione asked, looking at it with concern.

He nodded. "I just don't know what she would be doing here…"

"There's a letter." Hermione said, pointing to her foot.

He pulled the letter from her talons and opened it hesitantly, his eyes darting over the words, brows furrowed.

"What does it say?" She asked.

He shook his head, as if snapping himself out of whatever trance the letter had put on him. "Nothing." He said distantly, his eyes stony.

She frowned. "It has to be _something_… I mean your doing that thing that you do when you don't want to talk about something."

"It's nothing." He said firmly, as if telling her to back off. "Father just has business he needs taken care of and he wants me to go there for a day tomorrow."

She frowned more deeply. "What kind of business?"

"It doesn't concern you." He snapped.

Her eyes widened and she held her hands up. "Okay okay… sorry…"

"I don't mean to snap at you, I just am not thrilled about this visit." He said, the stony glaze vanishing from his eyes.

She nodded. "I know," she said softly.

All of a sudden he chuckled, nudging her with his elbow. "Don't look so sad, Granger. It's not like I'm leaving forever."

"I know…" She said forcing out a small smile, even though tears were gathering in her eyes. She looked away from him.

"Hey…" He said, grabbing her chin and tilting it up towards him, and placing his lips on hers. Their kiss started out pure, but gained passion and soon her hands were in his hair, his on her cheeks holding her to him, and his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips a bit, and their tongues danced together. One of her hands slipped out of his hair, her fingers gliding softly over down his cheek then tracing his strong jaw line. His hands slid up her stomach, slipping her tank top over her head, and he gazed down at her bare chest hungrily.

She blushed, covering herself with her hands and looking away from him.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen them before…" He asked.

"I know…" She said softly. "But you've never stared before…" She blushed again.

"Don't. You're perfect."

She smiled, letting her arms fall and brought her bare chest to his.

A low groan escaped his lips as he felt her breasts. "Granger…" He whispered raspily, his eyes full of lust. "Can we keep going?"

She bit her lip, thinking it over, then nodded slowly.

He kissed her once more with even more desire, and found the waist band of her pajama's, sliding them over her hips and tossing them to the floor, leaving only underwear separating them fully from each other until his hands were at the top of _those _and beginning to slide them off.

"Draco…" She said, pushing his hands away. "I… I can't."

He looked up at her with disappointment and frustration. "Why the hell not?" He shut his eyes. "Sorry. I don't mean to sound mad but… Jesus, now you've got me all worked up. And this isn't the first time."

"I know! I know!" She said pulling her shirt on. "I thought I could, but I just can't! I'm an idiot… you hate me… I'm such an idiot!" She smacked herself in the head several times but he caught her wrist.

"Don't be stupid. You're not an idiot… just a tease." He grinned.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No. I just know the sex would have been so damn good!"

"Draco!" She yelled, blushing and smiling despite herself.

"Seriously though, why are you so afraid? It's not that big a thing."

"For me it is! I mean, you may have slept around a lot, and everything like that, and it may seem like the most minimal thing in the world to you! But… it is huge to me… I just… I can't do it yet!"

"Just tell me something." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded.

"Are you a virgin?"

She paused, biting her lip again. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I dunno… I just thought… thought you would think I was a baby or something. You were always teasing me about being so innocent and I didn't want you to be right."

"Well." He said. "I'm ALWAYS right." He smirked smugly.

"Hey!" She said, wapping him in the arm playfully.

"Goodnight then?"

She nodded. "Goodnight." And with that she got up and walked out the door.

XXX

When Hermione awoke the next morning Draco was gone, leaving only a note behind.

_Gone to see father. Be back tomorrow._

_Draco._

And by the time she had reached the Gryffindor table she was worried already.

"And then he was all, I'm sorry baby, and I just _HAD_ to forgive him." Lavender finished her story loudly. "You okay Hermione?"

"What? Oh… yeah… just tired." She lied. "I'd better be going now… I still have to finish my potions homework."

Lavender nodded suspiciously. "…Alright."

But when Hermione reached her room she did not do potions homework at all. In fact, she did no homework what so ever, which was very out of character for her. Instead she cried, like one of those clingy and pathetic girlfriends that she had always sworn she would not become. Why was she so worried when Draco was only visiting his father? Especially when he had assured her that he would be alright? As he said, it wasn't as if she would never see him again… But still, she was worried. She had never felt this way about any boy before… except maybe Viktor. But she had been in love with Viktor… and she couldn't possibly be in love with Draco, could she? This was too much for her to think about. Instead she drifted into a very uneasy and nightmare haunted sleep.

XXX

**A/N: **At Least 7 more reviews before an update! AND I PROMISE I WILL GET THE UPDATE OUT AS FAST AS I CAN!


	38. Should I?

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Tears in my Heart: **I know how you feel with the whole _not being able to get online _thing. That's exactly my problem… but now I'm back! Glad you loved the last chappie, and hope you enjoy this one equally as much.

**LJ924**: NEW READER! Haha. Sorry, I just love those. Glad you like the story!

**Vick**: I am also NOW FREE! I'm happy you're still reading! YOU ROCK!

**Jibs**: Yeah, school has been really hard for me in the past few weeks too. I had to study for finals and all that crap, so I'm just happy to be out! And what better way to celebrate it than with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Amycharys**: Glad you like it! Yeah, I don't think Hermione would jump in head first with a guy either.

**Raisa**: Yes, I am in highschool. I'm a freshman… actually, technically, I guess I'm a sophomore now! And you are probably a senior now? It must be nice to be done with junior year, it's supposed to be the hardest! And that whole fetal pig thing… I pity you. Teachers think up the weirdest things, don't they? Keep reading and reviewing!

**Randomsmirf13**: Here's that update!

**Big Salmon**: New sn, eh? Well I love it, and I love you! YOU NEED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY, BIATCH! And yes, I do enjoy being a tease. And so does Hermione. :D

**Maddudewalking**: I'm glad to head that you would never stop reading! You have been around since the first few chapters, and I LOVE YA for it! And you will find out why she was so nervous in the chapters to come… I won't say anymore ;)

**Lilmismusical**: I'm glad your hooked! Keep on reading and reviewing!

**JustYourAverageReviewer**: Sorry about the mislabeling… I was told that angst was sort of exaggerated drama. Anyway, I changed it now :)

**Chaotickittieilovedraco**: Glad your hooked! I hope you are right about me not loosing readers! Hope this chapter was worth the wit also!

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: I know, it was short! I'm sorry, I'm having a bit of writers block! Thanks for sticking with the story though, you rock!

**Tommy16**: Sorry that it was short! Hope you are still reading!

**Jessica**: Glad you like it!

**Wickedx3**: Wow! I'm so happy you found the story and liked it enough to read for two hours! Hope you keep reading!

**Thescottishcat**: Unfortunately… I didn't post quick. SORRY! Three weeks is FAR too long. But no matter how long it takes, I will NOT give up on this story. And now I'm out for summer, so I'll update much faster!

**Onewhoisweird324**: NEW READER! I'm glad I wowed you! Hope you will keep reading!

**Kirei kimochi**: I'm happy you enjoyed it and found it funny!

**Preshia Marie Halliwell**: I continued! Even if it did take me forever… hope you are still reading!

**Maria Casey Weasley**: Noo… Hermione isn't the suicidal type. Lol, sorry if I disappointed you… keep reading!

**Dakota**: I wrote more! Hope you are still reading!

**Jessica**: Is this the same Jessica who already reviewed? LOL

**Kavina**: YAYYY! You are still reading! And I must say, you are one of my favorite reviewers. Yeah, I just finished finals too… and got out of school yesterday. Hope your summer is going well!

**Frunkyfresh**: Glad you liked it once again! Yes, she is cute. Haha

**Thescottishcat**: IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Lol, when I saw that some of my readers were starting to write SECOND reviews, I knew it had been too long. HERES THE UPDATE!

**Semper Simul**: Yes, the suspense! Keep reading!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**: Aww, you re-read the whole thing? Cool! I'm glad you like it enough to read it twice! I read your story, and I must say, really good job! You are talented at writing. Steamy sex scene too ;) Keep it up!

**A Sinner Has A Prayer**: I know! It took forever! Sorry! Hope you are still reading!

**xXpunkkcoRXx**: Sorry I kept you wondering so long! Hopefully SOME of your questions will be answered in this chapter… ;)

**rachybaby**: Sorry it took so long! Here it is!

**Jenny**: Hmm… well that may or may not happy, you will just have to keep reading to find out!

**Slg**: I SHALL NOT QUIT!

**Jessica**: Yes I am, and here it is :)

**Righteye0604**: Glad you like it! But I don't know any Judiths…

**A/N: (June 22nd)** Once again, I am endlessly sorry! The last couple weeks have been hell for me, with all the studying for finals and then actually TAKING the finals, plus all my after school activities… luckily, yesterday was my LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! That's right, no more school for me, it's summer! And that also means, I have more time than I know what to do with. So now I can hopefully update WAY more than I have in the past couple weeks. Again, I am so sorry that it took me so long! On another note, thank you guys so much for the support! It makes me incredibly happy to see that you are all still reading and that I've even gained a few more readers! I love you all, and hope you like this update! AND I'D LIKE TO MENTION THAT I GOT 30 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! KEEP IT UP!

**UPDATE: (July 18th) **Okay, okay, I know, I lied! I did begin writing this the day after I got out for summer break, but then I had no idea how I wanted to finish it and I never ended updating. But I read HBP, and now I have new found inspiration. SOOOO SORRY! Hope you are all still reading… I will try my hardest to update sooner next time, although my past promises of this have fell through… I have many brand new ideas for this story, and I read over all the other chapters (realizing just how terrible the first few were, writing wise) and so hopefully from now on the story will only get better! So read on, enjoy, and perhaps… leave a review?

**Chapter 38 – Should I?**

"Hermione? Hermione!" Jessica said in annoyance, clapping her hands in front of her friends dazed face. "I swear, what has gotten into you? You have been all… distant all day! I never thought I'd say this, but I miss your old, uptight self!"

"Oh…" Hermione said closing her eyes tightly then opening them. "Sorry… I've just got… things on my mind. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Jessica placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Mhmm. Well what things? What things could _possibly_ have caused you to FORGET to do your Arithmancy homework and pass up a trip to the library? What – Ohhhh! I know what things! It's that boy, isn't it? Malloy."

"For the last time, it's DRACO MALFOY, not Drayo Malloy! For gods sake, is it really THAT hard to remember? And no, of course it isn't him!"

Jessica smiled triumphantly. "Well THERES the old Herms I know and love! I knew I could get it out of you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Listen just because I share a room with him _doesn't_ mean I like him! I don't!"

"Oh give it UP already!" Jessica said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I know you like him, I can see straight through you." She pointed to herself. "Psychic, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"Plus, you totally admitted it to me a while ago."

"Oh yeah."

"Aren't you going to say something other than 'oh right' or 'oh yeah'?"

"No."

Jessica let out a sigh. "Well then I'll just have to force it out of you, wont I. How long have you been dating this guy?"

"I'm not dating him! Well not really…" Hermione said uncertainly. "We are just… I don't even know."

"Ah," Jessica said knowingly. "The old friends with benefits thing. Except you two were never really friends…"

"Enemies with benefits." Hermione said with a laugh. "But we aren't really that either. It's confusing."

"Damn straight it is, you're giving me a headache!"

Hermione laughed.

"Well if it's more of a physical thing, I've got to know. How's the sex? With a boy that good looking, I bet it's pretty good!"

"No! I mean… we haven't… I haven't…"

Jessica's eyes widened. "You're lying. You're not… no! There no freaking way. You are 17 years old, there's no way you are a virgin."

Hermione shrugged.

"But… WHY?"

Hermione shrugged again.

"I knew you were innocent… but… wow! What _have _you done?"

"Not much..." She trailed off uncomfortably. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Have you had an orgasm?" Jessica asked, as if completely comfortable with the topic.

"Yes!" Hermione responded confidently, and then added "Well I think so…"

"That means no."

"Well then no I guess! Can we please stop talking about this? It's making me uncomfortable…"

"Not even… by yourself?"

"Jessica! Shhh!"

"Oh come on, Herms, we are outside by the lake, there's no one around. So have you?"

"I'm not even going to answer this." Hermione said getting up from the sand and brushing herself off.

"Fine." Jessica said crossing her arms. "Have it your way. But you're the one missing out."

Hermione rolled here eyes. "Okay fine, have YOU ever… you know… had sex?"

"Uh… yeah!" Jessica said in a sort of 'duh' way. "I mean I AM with Harry…" Her face turned sort of glazy and she smiled. "He is one freak in the sheets!"

"Ew! Gross! He is like… a brother to me!" Hermione yelled, clamping her hands over her ears.

"My bad." Jessica said, picking at her nails and not looking very sorry at all. "Yes. I have had sex."

Hermione sat back down, looking a bit more interested. "Well… doesn't it hurt?"

Jessica shrugged. "I can barely remember, I lost my virginity AGES ago." She smiled. "Yes, it does hurt the first time… but then you do it again and a couple more times after that and it starts to feel really, _really_ good."

Hermione paused then nodded. "I don't know… sometimes I want to, but I just don't know if I'm ready."

"You are ready."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I can tell that you want to." She pointed to herself again and smiled. "Psychic, remember?"

XXX

Hermione sat and stared at her potions book, forcing herself to read over the words, but not really taking any of them in. She was tired and worried and had millions of things mulling around in her head. Should she have sex with him? She was afraid, but that was for good reason. Maybe deep down it was less her fear of pain than her fear of being used. After all, Malfoy was the "Slytherin sex god". He had had more one night stands than she could count on her fingers and toes, and she… well… she hadn't. She had told herself from the beginning that he just wanted her for the sex, which was why she hadn't "seen" him sooner, but now it seemed that this had changed. But what if it was all a front? What if the old Malfoy, the horrible, mean spirited Malfoy, was just hiding behind this mask, waiting to pop out? What if she _did_ have sex with him and the old Malfoy came back? She would be setting herself up to get hurt. But she wanted to. She wanted to so badly…

_POP_

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. It was him. He was back, but his lip was swollen and red, a trickle of dried blood leaking from it.

"Draco!" She cried, hopping up. "What happened?"

His brow furrowed, as if wondering what he meant, then at seeing her staring at his lip, his hand drifted up to it. He grimaced at his own touch, as if he had not realized that he had been injured. "Oh, this? It's nothing, really."

Her voice was raspy and laced with concern. "W-What did he do to you?" She whispered. "What did he want?"

Draco sighed. "I'm tired. I haven't gotten much sleep… if you don't mind I think I'll turn in." He said, turning and disappearing into his room with one last look.

XXX

The next morning when Draco woke up and wandered out into their common room, Hermione had decided not to push the matter. Instead she filled him in on the happenings while he was gone, without bringing up the subject of his arrival back, or even acknowledging it had happened. Even Draco had seemed to forget their encounter, and was back to his normal self in no time.

Although Hermione was relieved not to be in a fight with Draco, she still longed to know the cause of his bloody lip although she knew better than to bring up the subject again. Instead, Hermione focused her efforts back to her schoolwork, as they were getting a particularly large load before they would be released for Holliday's. In fact, Hermione was pouring over the very work in her common room, the fire blazing and snow pouring down from the sky, when Draco entered the room and sat down across from her, starring at her unblinkingly.

"I have a question." He said.

"I swear Draco, if it has to do with letting you copy my homework I already told you I refuse to do that anymo-"

He cut her off. "No, Granger, it has nothing to do with homework. I was actually wondering what you would think if I was to ask you to come with me for winter break?" He tried to sound casual and as if her answer didn't matter to him, but he was squinting at Hermione so anxiously that she knew this wasn't the case.

She stopped what she was doing, put down her pen, and looked up at him. "I would think," she said quite slowly. "That you were mental. Your parents would never let me near your house, much less let me STAY in your house."

"Actually, they are going to be gone." He said coyly with a smirk that meant business. "Off on a Christmas vacation to Switzerland (don't ask, they do this yearly), and they think that I am going to be staying at Hogwarts."

"Well then." Hermione said. "In that case I would wonder if the all mighty and powerful Draco Malfoy was actually sinking low enough to invite a MUGGLE BORN to his house for Christmas." She said teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel." He said in a pleased tone.

"Oh you!" She said, smacking his arm hard.

"So that's a yes then?" He asked returning to his seriousness.

"It appears to be so."

"Right. Okay that… well that's… fine." He said, suppressing a smile. "I'm off to potions now."

"Okay." Hermione said, waiting for him to leave the dormitory before she aloud herself to burst into a smile. Draco had just asked her to go on vacation with him. That was serious… although she wondered, if he was actually beginning to think of her as his girlfriend, then why was it all still a secret, and why was he still calling her Granger?

XXX

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter! I know it was a VERY long wait but I already have an idea for the next couple chapters and I am going to start on them TOMARROW! So this time once I get some reviews (at least 7!) I SHALL update.


	39. The Malfoy Manor

SHOUTOUTS:

**Jibs: **Yes I did update finally :) And here's another. And I LOVED HBP although I cried for what seems like forever.

**Kalista: **Thanks for the advice and I know my grammar is absolutely horrible. I'm sorry… I need to get more in the habit of using spell check. Anyway glad you are reading :)

**Preshia Marie Halliwell:** Hopefully you will consider this the "really good part" ;D

**PrincessPeach131**: Well thank you! Hope you keep reading

**Azkaban-Convict**: I'm glad you like it :) And I love your screen name by the way, rotfl.

**Serendipiti3**: And you SHALL see, so read on xD

**xoKaSsIeox**: I'm glad you love it and hope you keep reading

**Maddudewalking**: I loved HBP :) I cried wayyyyy too much though.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey**: I'm happy you find it funny! Keep reading

**Thescottishcat**: Yes I did :D And I'm so glad you are still reading. I'll spell check this time just for you

**Pbandj413**: And an update you shall get. :)

**Amycharys**: Well here you can find out! Read on.

**Dani**: Glad you like it!

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL**: Glad you loved the chapter :D And I love the name of your fic, Perfect Miss Granger and I will go read it tomorrow morning! (its 2:27 in the morning right now and I'm about to go to bed.)

**Lynn**: I'm glad you adored it! Keep reading

**Vick**: No problem :) How was vacation?

**FrunkyFresh**: Happy you liked it :) I love to leave you hanging MWAHAHHAHA

**Raisa**: Wow Africa? Awesomeeee how was it?

**A/N: **I'm not sure I said this on my last update, but after reading HBP I have come to the conclusion that much of my story does not make sense :P So I am going to continue to write my story as I did before HBP and hope it doesn't disappoint you too much :)

**Chapter 39 – The Malfoy Manor**

"Done!" Hermione exclaimed in triumph to no one in particular, closing her suitcase and sitting down on the bed. She looked out the window and as the snow fell, couldn't help but feel excited for the winter holidays.

"Granger, you ready?" Draco called from the room across the hall.

She hoisted her suitcase off the bed, dragging it behind her into the hall. "Yup. How about you?"

He joined her. "As ready as I'll ever be."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Draco you didn't pack? Great, now we are going to be late, you can be so immature sometimes! I feel like I'm constantly on a babysitting job, you-"

"Granger, calm down. We are going to MY house, remember? Everything I need is there."

"Not your school books! And don't even START with me about not needing them, because I am going to be studying, and so are you."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes MOTHER, and don't worry, I have them right here." He said, turning to reveal a backpack on his back.

"Okay then. That's all I wanted to know."

"You don't have to be so anal all the time you know, it IS the holidays."

"Don't call me anal! And yes, I get worried sometimes, especially when we are leaving for a week and a half and have to be completely packed. And you are the one being completely impossible, its-"

But Draco quickly silenced her by placing his lips on hers, then drawing away, leaving her with a crooked smile. "What was that for?" She murmured.

"I was trying to get you to shut up." He smirked.

"Of course you have to ruin the moment by saying something totally pigheaded." She muttered to herself, dragging her suitcase to the door.

"You know the plan, right? We split up, pretend we hate each other, then aparate to my house, which I gave you the address to."

"Who's pretending?" She said sarcastically.

"You can say you hate me all you want Granger, because I know the second we get to my house you wont be able to keep you hands off of me." He said with a wink, and before she could retaliate, he was out the door.

XXX

"Oy! 'Mione!"

Hermione whipped around to see two boys running towards her. "Hey Harry, Ron." She beamed. "Have fun at the burrow, okay?"

"Course we will." Harry chuckled. "And you have fun back at your parents' house."

She nodded rubbing her hands together. The cold air was nipping at her nose and cheeks, causing them to go rosy. She hated lying to Harry and Ron, but feared the truth would be much more hurtful. "Happy Christmas Harry," She said warmly, giving each of them a hug, and watching them head off. She was ready to go, and grasped her suitcase tightly, closing her eyes and in seconds reopening them to find her surroundings completely altered.

She was on in a dreary neighborhood, standing on the stone paved sidewalk beneath a sinister looking black streetlight. Many huge houses lined the streets, each more amazing then the next, and when she turned, she realized that she was standing next to a large, pointy black metal fence which bore a sign reading "THE MALFOY MANOR." And so she had reached her destination. She rolled her bag behind her, creating tracks in the thin layer of snow that was forming on the ground and walked to the opening of the gate, which immediately swung open, causing a crow perched atop it to squawk loudly and fly away.

The walk from the gate to the door of the manor was a long one, across a stone pathway which curved this way and that, dead grass on either side dusted with snow. Finally she reached the door and raised a fist to knock when it too swung open eerily with a creek. She walked inside.

The Malfoy Manor was much like she expected it to be, old, a bit dusty, and grand. The ceilings were uncannily high and every footstep echoed a million times over. Paintings of men and women who looked very related to the Malfoy's lined the walls, and several odd statues and dying plants adorned the corners. The floor was made of a beautiful wood, patterned in diamond shapes and shiny, reflecting Hermione herself.

"Granger."

Hermione whirled around with a shriek, grasping her chest. "Oh it's only you… thank god. I thought I was alone… you gave me a fright."

"Nope, I arrived here first. I was just up putting my TEXT BOOKS in my room." He said emphasizing the text books, and waiting for praise.

"Good job." She said with a smile.

"So… Welcome," He said. "To my humble abode."

"I wouldn't call it humble…" She said jokingly. "But it's amazing. I feel like I'm in an old museum."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I feel like every goddamn day of my life."

"You don't like it?" She asked in shock.

"You get sick of it, living here your whole life, being waited on hand and foot, never getting to do anything alone…"

"Sounds TERRIBLE." She said sarcastically.

He smiled. "No really though, I do get sick of it, but I cant help but love the place. I mean I was born here."

"Here?" Hermione asked. "Like here in this very house? Here here?"

"No I meant somewhere else, YES here."

"Wow you guys _are_ traditional, huh?"

"I guess you could say that… at least about my mother. I'm not the least bit traditional. I live on the wild side."

Hermione chuckled. "Alright then Mr. Wild, show me your room."

"Ah, I like how you think granger, right to the bedroom!" He said slyly "But let's get a snack first. I'm starving and I didn't have any breakfast."

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that! But yes, I could use something to eat." She said, following him through the dining room with a VERY long table, and into a small room with several small round tables and a large window in the wall that looked like a drive through. Draco stepped up to the window and Hermione followed, noticing a raised platform just behind it. There was a small bell next to the window that read "Ring for Assistance." Which Draco did indeed ring, and to Hermione's horror two houselves appeared out of nowhere with a CRACK behind the window.

"Master!" Squeaked one of the house elves bowing lowly. "How can we assist you?"

"Ah yes, Draco and Dracola, would you be so kind as to fetch us some-"

But before he could finish Hermione had slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his reddened cheek and looking at her confusedly.

"That was for keeping innocent houseleves _captive_ here! How COULD you Draco? I thought that Dobby had taught your family a lesson. I _can't _believe it! And naming them after yourself? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She then let out a deep, huffy breath, and turned to Draco and Dracola the Houseelves. "And you two," She said in a much softer tone. "Have you ever heard of S.P.E.W.? The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare? Well I thoroughly encourage you to join up! You should be FREE! You are a living being just like everyone else and…"

"Pardon, Miss, but we like it here. Dracola lives to serve her master!" Dracola said bowing once again.

"Not spew again… god Granger." Draco said chuckling to himself.

"But… well… you…. ARGH! Fine. But I'm not hungry anymore, I've lost my appetite just thinking of these poor innocent creatures slaving over a meal I could easily make myself."

"Allllrighty then…" Draco said smirking at her. "Well I'll show you my room then."

She sighed. "Okay, that sounds good."

But he was already walking up the winding stairway and she quickly followed. At the top of the stairway was a very long narrow hallway adorned with many doors and he carefully walked past 4 of them, ending up at the third door on the right. He reached out, twisting the door knob and…. Hermione burst into laughter.

Draco's room was that of a 13 year old boy. The walls were a dark green (true slytherine), and action figures adorned his bureau. A book shelf lined with children's books stood in the far corner, and a snake night light was still plugged into an outlet. The only signs that he had grown up at ALL were the very large dark wooden bed with fluffy black sheets and white pillows, and the large poster of a scantily clad woman that read in large print at the bottom "Verona White, Goddess of the Night."

"Wow…" Hermione said between giggles. "Nice… Room!" She burst into laughter once more.

"Hey, I haven't updated it since I went off to Hogwarts. I mean I'm only here during the summers, the rest of the year I'm at school. All I needed was a new, KING SIZED bed." He said, sinking onto it and looking very proud.

"And your old buddy Verona White over there, eh?" She said laughing even more. And joining him on the bed.

"What, that old poster? I've had it since I was like 10."

"Ohhh, I see." Hermione said smiling at him. "So you've been a sick pervert all your life?"

"Pretty much." He admitted, leaving over and kissing her on the lips.

She sighed as his lips met hers and moved her body under him, inhaling his sent, tasting his taste. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this, for now, for the break, forever.

Her hands slid their way up his strong arms, his shoulders, his neck, his jaw line, and entwined themselves in his blonde hair. He let out a sort of groan from deep inside his throat and she could feel her heart beat ever faster, feel an ache build inside her, and wondered if he was aching for her too.

"Draco…" She whispered, pausing for a breath as he undid the buttons on her shirt and slowly slid it off her shoulders, gazing down at her and placing kisses atop her breasts. "Kiss me." She demanded, and he did, he kissed her long and hard and she could feel him getting excited, and knew that he wanted her, and knew that she wanted him back. She pulled his shirt off, kissing down his toned chest and brushing her hands across his muscles, and she looked into his grey eyes and saw pure, raw, lust.

And then she was undoing his pants and he was taking off her skirt and they were naked together for the first time and her bare breasts rose and fell with his bare chest and they were kissing and she was frightened and she pulled away and sat up quickly, panting heavily.

"Draco.. I'm sorry… I can't." She said her voice raw with emotion. "I can't do this…"

Draco too sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair, his chest heaving and falling with each labored breath. "Granger, why do you play these games with me? Goddammit, I know you want to do this, I _know_ you do. But every time you hold back. I don't understand you… no girl has ever done this to me before and I don't know what to say or to do, or what you want from me."

"I'm scared." She said softly, looking away, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she brought her head down and placed it on his back. "I'm sorry…"

He took a deep breath, and the next words he spoke were sincere. "I don't want you to think I'm just trying to have sex with you… I care about you, did you know that Granger?"

For a split second her breath caught in her through and she paused, then released it, and realized that she did know. She knew that he cared for her, underneath all the jokes and sarcasm and fighting. She knew, and she nodded slowly against his back, her hair tousled and spilling over her shoulders. "I… I know." She whispered, pausing again then adding quietly "I care about you too."

She looked up at him, her eyes big and brown and glistening, and did not feel one bit afraid, and when they kissed once more, she knew that it felt right, and that this time, it was for real.

Draco slid his hands down her sides and then back up to cup her breasts and fondle her nipples. Hermione rewarded him with a gasp, her eyes snapping shut and her back arching up. Blood was rushing to her head and something was pounding in her ears. "Draco," She whispered in his ear. "I need you. I need to feel you… in me."

He looked at her uncertainly, his eyes bearing into her unblinkingly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, still panting. "I'm sure. Do it… please"

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile and he kissed her neck and situated himself between her legs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Just do it… quickly please…" She said, closing her eyes tightly.

He entered her slowly adjusting to her warmth, and slid into her, feeling such ecstasy that he hardly noticed the fact he met to resistance. As he entered she gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly, her eyelids fluttering erotically. He paused, allowing her to adjust to him, and placed his lips on her own, kissing her passionately. It was she who moved first, slowly grinding her hips against him, looking at him questioningly, asking him without words what to do.

He began to move within her slowly, in and out, careful not to hurt her. Soon her breathing hastened, meeting ever thrust he sent her way, and his rhythm increased, the cool winter night soundless except that of their breath.

As he thrust into her her low moans began to grow louder and faster and more urgent and she gripped his shoulders tightly, and wrapper her legs around him, wanting him deeper inside her, wanting to be joined with him completely, and she began to cry out. "Draco… yes… oh Draco!" She cried, stiffening beneath him, her back and head arching back, and the sight of her caused Draco to in turn reach his own climax, and he moaned her name and she felt him come and soon they were entwined together, panting beside each other on Draco's bed.

"That was…" Hermione said in between breaths.

"Amazing, I know, I'm pretty damn good." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione giggled. "Wow I'm surprised you can even be cocky at a moment like this." And then she sighed and rested her head on his chest, and allowed herself to drift off into a well earned sleep.

XXX

The next morning Hermione and Draco did not wake up early. In fact, they were so sound asleep that not even the sounds of a door opening, and voices, and ascending footsteps could wake them. No, they did not stir until the very door to the room they lay in was wrenched open and a very loud screech echoed before them. And when this _did_ happen, Hermione could not have been more horrified to be staring into the very pale and distraught face of Narcissa Malfoy.

**A/N:** Ahh a cliffie :D well I know this was the chapter you all had been waiting for and since I haven't updated in such a long time I thought you deserved it :) Hope it met you expectations. NOW GO REVIEW! At least 7 before an update. And I'm in the mood to write so hopefully I will have an update up VERY SOON to break my record of laziness.


	40. Meeting Mom

**A/N: **Only a few shout outs I need to make…

**Maddudewalking:** Good question about the whole Draco still calling her Granger thing… wellll… actually I've been purposefully putting that in. I'm really trying to portray the characters the way I see them in this fic and I think of Draco as someone who does not easily open up and let his guard down. It's taking them a long time to completely break down the barrier of 6 years of hatred towards each other and realize their true feelings, and maybe it's taking a little longer for Draco. But don't get me wrong, they do care about each other by now… as hard as it is for Draco to admit it. Especially to Hermione.

**AmErIcAnCoWgIrL: **I know, I know, I've been a bad little fanfiction writer! I'm sorry you had to go back and read the chapters to remember what was happening, I was hoping it wouldn't come to that because there are some important things that happen early on, and need to be remembered. Anyway, I was having some thoughts that the sex scene was coming out of nowhere as well, but I had been planning it out for a while and TRYING my best to lead up to it… sorry!

**And on with the story….**

**RECAP:** The next morning Hermione and Draco did not wake up early. In fact, they were so sound asleep that not even the sounds of a door opening, and voices, and ascending footsteps could wake them. No, they did not stir until the very door to the room they lay in was wrenched open and a very loud screech echoed before them. And when this _did_ happen, Hermione could not have been more horrified to be staring into the very pale and distraught face of Narcissa Malfoy.

**Chapter 40 – Meeting Mom**

"DRACO!" Narcissa screeched coving her eyes with her hands frantically. "Get decent at once!"

Draco immediately pulled the covers up to his neck and forced a stunned Hermione beneath them. "Uhhh… what are you talking about mother, I'm completely decent." He replied, hoping in vain that she had not seen too much.

Narcissa parted her fingers a bit revealing one squinting eye, and only when she saw that it was safe for her to look did she uncover her eyes. Although Draco would have expected her to look furious at what she had seen she looked much more startled, like a very skinny, blonde, tall, wide eyed dear caught in headlights.

Before Hermione had been shoved under the covers so frantically she had caught her first real glimpse of Narcissa Malfoy, and despite her shock she could tell where Draco had acquired his good looks. In fact, she could surely assume that Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were quite the trophy family. Narcissa was tall and almost too lean with wispy blonde hair pulled back tightly against her head and large green eyes. Her cheek bones were high and her face a bit gaunt, but Hermione could tell that beneath all those years of being Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, and mother to an only son whose future she most certainly worried about, there was happiness. Underneath her prim, proper, emotionless façade there had been a happy school girl, one who had spent life to its fullest. She could still see the laugh lines engraved in Narcissa's face. Hermione almost pitied her… almost, until she opened her mouth.

"What do you take me for?" Narcissa hissed, in a tone somewhere between hurt and angry.

"What?" Draco asked, as confused as Hermione who was lying stock still under the covers.

"You heard me, you ungrateful prat. What do you take me for? Surely you don't think me stupid enough to believe no one is lying under the covers of your bed. SURELY you don't think that you can con me out of knowing what you did. After all these years, 17 years, I have been your mother. I have been good to you, raised you, taught you right and wrong, fed you, gave you a place to sleep, and after all that you think me to be stupid? Now I know what I saw, and I have a fairly good idea who is lying beside you right now. But at LEAST give me that small amount of credit. Pull down you covers Draco, so I can see your new toy."

The words stung Hermione in more ways than one. First of all, to be called Draco's toy… she knew that she wasn't, but of all her suspicions that had been the ONE that nagged at her every single day she was… well… could you even call it dating? Yes. It had been going on for several months now, you could defiantly call it dating. Dating Draco. It had been hard enough to let her guard down and sleep with him, finally after she had decided that Draco was not in fact using her, but it seemed almost tormentative to call her a toy after all that… but of course Narcissa would know none of this. Narcissa defiantly had no idea of the extent of Hermione's relationship with her son. Narcissa would never understand the extent of Hermione's CARE for her son… and she wasn't sure if Draco would never know or understand it either.

Finally, after what had seemed like hours, but had only in fact been seconds since Narcissa's request, Hermione felt the covers slowly lift off of her. If Draco felt afraid right now, it could not even measure to the fear Hermione was feeling.

When Hermione knew the covers were off her face, and that Narcissa knew who was in bed with her son, she looked up nervously.

Narcissa was simply standing there, looking down at them. Her arms were crossed, and she was simply looking down at them, with no hint of her feelings displayed on her face. Finally she let out a deep breath through her nose and sat down at a chair by the door, closing it behind her.

"I was really hoping my eyes had deceived me," she said solemnly. "But it appears they are working just as well as ever."

"Mother…" Draco began, but he was cut off.

"Don't mother me. You may have charmed _her_ into bed with you, but there's no way you are charming yourself into this situation. How could you do this Draco? Don't think I don't know her she is… I am completely aware of her identity. It's the granger girl. The _muggle born_ girl who some how managed to beat you in your studies. The one girl _our_ forces hoped would not make it all the way to becoming an auror. Yes, that's right, we did not want her against us… at least you secured that for us. Perhaps you did one thing right…"

"Don't you DARE," Hermione said her veins boiling with anger and her face flushing a bit. "Indicate that I would EVER join your side… I would rather die!" She spat.

Narcissa smirked. "That can easily be arranged."

"You are a terrible woman." Hermione said, now shaking with rage. "To think I pitied you for being stuck in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy, but now I realize that you two are suited perfectly for each other. At least you did one thing right in having Draco… though of course I'm sure you put no effort into how he turned out… wait a second, let me correct myself. You did put in effort. Plenty of the wrong kind of effort. You tried to teach him that just because someone was not a full wizard that they were in some way impure. That they could not do things as well as purebloods, that they weren't worth as much as purebloods. Well you were wrong. I've proved that."

"Shut up. You have no right to speak to your elder like that, you filthy mudblood." Narcissa spat, anger burning in her eyes just as fiercely as in Hermione's.

"Don't talk to her like that." Draco said stiffly, speaking for the first time since this fight began.

Narcissa whipped her head around to look at Draco. "Excuse me?" She said in shock.

"Don't talk to her like that." He repeated, looking straight into his mothers eyes. "To you she may only be bad blood, hell, I thought the same thing before I started to get to know her… but she isn't that bad. It's not like this is just some fling that happened last night, we have been… well… dating for a couple of months now."

Narcissa stood still again. Staring into Draco's eyes as if looking for a hint he was lying. Hoping that this was not that truth, but she found no guilt in his eyes. He was not lying. "Well what about the other girls?" Narcissa hoped, looking for some reason, any other reason that they should not be together. "What about Pansy? I thought you two were getting kind of serious…"

Draco shook his head in frustration. "No mother! You just don't understand… Pansy and I were never serious. I never wanted pansy… YOU wanted her for me, but sometimes we don't want the same things! Can't you ever understand this? I never cared about Pansy like I do about Granger…"

Narcissa let out a chuckle. "If you care for this… girl… then you will end it now. I do not even know what your father will do if he finds out you have slept with her… much less dated her. Neither you or I want to see what will happen if you continue this. I will keep this a secret from your father for one reason and one reason only… I care bout you Draco. I would not want to see your father do something to you all because of a muggle born girl… Take my advice. End it now… Before it's too late." She said, giving him one last look before walking out of the room and leaving Hermione and Draco quite unnerved and quite alone.

"Well…" Said Draco breaking the silence. "I'm glad THAT'S over… let's go back to sleep… I'm exhausted." Draco made to lie back down but looked up when he realized Hermione was making no indication of movement. "…In order to go back to sleep you actually have to lie down too.." he said jokingly, with a half smile.

"Draco…" Hermione said, not returning his smile at all. "How can you be so nonchalant after all that happened? I mean after all you mom just walked in on us… and she didn't even know we were dating. Which wouldn't even be so amazingly horrible except for the fact that I'm muggle born and your parents despise muggle bourns…"

"Relax." Draco said rolling his eyes. "She'll get over it. Now can we please go back to sleep? I intend on making the most of this vacation."

"Are you kidding me? Your moms just down stairs… and maybe even your dad! It's bad enough she found out but if he found out he would probably kill us both…"

"True, but it's a risk I'm willing to take for a few more hours of sleep."

"I can't believe you! How can you joke at a time like this? You may have thought it was funny but I didn't at all… did you hear what your mom said? We might be in danger… what if your mother tells your father about us? What if… what if… I don't even want to know what would happen after that… I…"

"What are you trying to say?" Draco said in a frustrated tone. "That was shouldn't see each other anymore?" He said sarcastically, but when he didn't get a response back from her, looked over only to see her looking down. "You're… not saying that, right?"

"I don't know what I'm trying to say!" Hermione said still looking away. She didn't want to loose him… but she didn't want to loose her life either.

"I can't believe this." He said, sitting up immediately. "I finally admit to myself that I care about you… and you just stab me in the back."

"Draco…" Hermione said softly, touching his arm. "Don't be stupid…"

He pulled his arm away. "You're right granger. I was stupid. Stupid for ever even thinking of dating a mudblood like you. But I know never to make that mistake again."

Hermione sucked in her breath. When she heard the word 'mudblood' escape his mouth she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Now the only feeling that remained was an icy coldness. Her eyes burned from the salty tears that were building up in them, and she tried her hardest not to blink and give him the satisfaction of knowing how badly his words stung.

"I see." She said, trying to sound as if this didn't bother her, but even in those two words you could hear her pain. "Well then… I'm going to go." She began to get up but then realized that she was naked under the covers. "Would you mind looking away?" She asked sharply in an aggravated tone.

"Gladly. I wouldn't want to see you naked anyway!" He said childishly.

"Good because you will never have to again!" She yelled back at him, pulling on her clothes in a hurry.

"Fine by me!" He shouted back.

"I'm glad we finally agree on something!" She said, and with that she turned quickly to make sure he didn't see the tears that finally fell down her check, and with a loud CRACK she was gone.

XXX

When Hermione reappeared seconds later she was in her room and immediately flung herself upon the bed, finally letting out all her tears. How could he have been so heartless? He had used her… and worse, he had lied to her. He never really cared about her… if he did he wouldn't have called her a mudblood. Why was she so upset about this? She must have known SOMEWHERE back in her head that this probably wouldn't work out… I mean come on it was Draco fucking Malfoy for heavens sake. But even now she knew that she was lying to herself. It wasn't Draco Malfoy that was the problem.

It was the fact that she had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

XXX

Draco sat in his bed, stunned that she was actually gone. He had thought that the fight would resolve itself… but instead it turned into a complete and utter train wreck. He had gotten caught up in the moment and said some things he didn't mean… but why did he say them?

He tried to convince himself his mother was right. He shouldn't be with her. She wasn't good enough for him… But it was no use.

He got up and through a pillow on the floor in his anger, then ran his fingers through his hair.

What had he done?

XXX

**A/N: **Heh… yes I know it took me long enough… but hopefully you liked the chapter. I've been reading and plotting more so HOPEFULLY I'll get an update up sooner than too months this time… sorry I'm disappointing you all, I've just been sooooo busy lately. Well hope your still reading… I was a bit sad to have only gotten 9 reviews last chapter, but I deserved it for taking so long. READ AND REVIEW! 7 reviews before an update.


End file.
